Light Claimed by Darkness
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: Many believed that darkness fear and hate the light. But it loves the light. Craves for it. Tries to manipulate it until it becomes as dark itself. Can Kagomes' light stay pure or will it break under the darkness that wants her.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own**

Kagome started to stir in her sleep when she felt the morning light hit her face and groan in annoyance as she moved to her other side and buried her face into her boyfriends' chest. She could sense him smirking in his sleep and pulled her closer to him. Oh how they wish they could stay like this all day. But with his work that would only happen once in a while.

"We have to get up soon." He said

"No, sleep." She mumbled

He laughed a little and that started to wake her up.

"You didn't have any nightmares again tonight. That's a good sign." She said looking at him

Will Graham looked down at her and gave her a small smiled and moved to his other hand to caress her cheek.

"You haven't either. That makes it a month now." He said "As for me I think it's because you're here with me. You keep darkness away. My Angel."

"I love it when you call me that." She smiled

He leaned down and kissed her until it turned into a passionate one. She squealed in excitement when he rolled on top of her. He chuckled as well as he wrapped her legs around him and place himself inside of her.

After their little session in the bedroom, they both got up (sadly) and got ready for the morning. When he was taking a shower she made breakfast for them, some French Toasts with sausage, cooked potatoes and then started feeding the dogs once she was done. When Will was ready he sat down with Kagome they started eating. Once they were done he kissed her on the cheek and left for work. Then once she was ready she headed to her first class. She was almost finished with her degree in becoming an anthropologist and the classes were tough but had she learned to handle it. Plus it was close to the holiday break so she'll have some alone time with Will soon. When she was done with second class she had a long lunch break until her third class had to start she headed to Will's work to drop off his lunch that she made him. She made it in time as he just finished his lecture to the class.

"Hey honey." She smiled

"Hey baby." He smirked

He kissed her lips and looked around the classroom before giving her a knowing pervert smirk.

"Will." She laughed as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close as he started to kiss down her jaw." What if someone see us?"

"Lucky them." He smirked

He continued kissing down her neck as he pushed her against the desk. She laughed again as he lifted her up on the desk and he started roaming his hands over her body. She knew they would have gone further but sadly someone cleared their throat.

"Ahem." A voice said "Is this a bad time?" There was a hint of amusement in it.

"Actually yes, yes it is." Will groaned

Kagome laughed and lightly pushed him away so she could get off the desk.

"No not at all. I was just about to leave." She smiled

Will silently pleaded her to stay but she had two more classes left and had an appointment to go to. But she promised him that they'll continue this tonight. When she left Will glared at the man who was trying hard not to laugh.

"You better have a good reason for ruining our moment.

.

.

.

Kagome was very happy about this appointment because it was the last time she gets to see her psychiatrist. Dr. Hannibal Lector. His aura reminded her too much of…Him. He wore a mask perfectly well, that scarily reminded her of Sesshomaru's and unlike the great dog demon she knew this man had dark secrets. She could sense it from his aura. Many times she had tried to get another psychiatrist but none would take her, almost like he planned it and that's what scared her. She had prayed to the gods that his darkness wouldn't want her light like the last one did. She didn't want to go through that again. But now that she has gotten better and her nightmares are completely gone she no longer had to see him. She waited patiently behind his desk as he wrote down her form and she was able to go back into the world. Time seemed to go slow as he did this and a part of her wondered if he was doing this on purpose.

"Here you are Kagome. As much as it pains me to see you go, it is good to see that you have recovered." He said giving her a kind smiled

She had to force herself to smile back and took her form as he handed it to her.

"Thank you Dr. Lector, for helping me." She said

He escorted her to the private door to leave and secretly took a whiff of her scent. Green tea mix with Cherry blossoms. Ever since he had met her scent drove him crazy at times. Not to mention the light that surrounded her was hard to resist. As he got to know her he found that not only was she beautiful but she was the most selfless person he had ever met and was very loyal to those that she cares about. Normally he would stay away from those that had a light like hers but he couldn't. He wanted her. He wanted her as his. But because of their doctor and patient policy he couldn't act on them and he didn't want her seeing another psychiatrist so he kept her close. There was also the whole boyfriend she was with. With that in mind he had to calm himself and not let his rage get to him and kill the man…yet. He had to form a plan to win her over somehow and get rid of the competition. He had one last appointment and he was free to go home to fantasize about his little cage bird. A dark smirk was placed on his lips at that thought. He believed that her name fit her perfectly, because she will be his cage bird soon.

.

.

.

When Kagome was finished the last of her assignments she started making dinner when Will called saying he was on his way home. When he came she couldn't stop herself from smiling when he brought home another stray. She helped Will wash him since the poor thing was covered in dirt and dry him up.

"Winston, this is everybody." Will said to the new dog as he wrapped his arm around Kagome

"Everybody, this is Winston." Kagome said

Some of the dogs started to bark out of jealousy but being the alphas in the pack both Kagome and Will settle them down. When they were done they ate dinner together and went straight to bed. As hours gone by Kagome stir from her sleep as she felt Will shaking in his sleep. She knew he was having a nightmare about the case he saw. So she placed her hand on the side of his head and purified the darkness inside his mind. Once he stopped shaking and he turned his head, still sleeping, towards her and sighed peacefully. She knew the job he does could put him in a dark place in his mind and she knew it's starting to leak out of the cage. She will do everything in her power to make sure he doesn't break and turn into someone she feared the most.

The next two days were pretty normal for Kagome until she got a call from Will saying that Jack wanted to see them both. She didn't quite understand why Jack would want to see her. But something told her that she wasn't going to like it.

"Did he say why he wanted me to join you in this case?" She asked "You don't think it's because…"

"No, I already told Jack. I don't want you out there if it was." Will said holding her hand. "I think it's more because I mention that when I'm with you I'm steady, I don't let the visions get to me."

"In other words I'm safety line." She said with a hint of humor

Will stopped them and looked her in the eye. She was the only one that he'll give eye contact with.

"You're more than that to me. If you don't want to do this you don't have to. You made so much progress and I don't want this case to infect you if it brought back memories." Will said

"You are the reason I made it through. Like I am for you." She said placing a hand on his cheek before they started walking again. "Besides, something tells me you want me to say no to Jack so I can show my temper."

"Oh man, I remember that day. When you yelled at him you made him look like a little boy that was being scowled by his mother." Will laughed

Kagome tried to stop herself but she couldn't and laughed as well.

"I have been told that I have quite the temper. He should have backed off, you don't want to get on my bad side." She smiled

Will just laughed as they continued their way to Jacks office. When they did her smiled faded when she felt another aura in Jacks' office and it was very familiar. Someone she had hope to never see again.

"Dr. Lector, this is Will Graham, special investigation. He's been working on this case with me." Jack said and paused when the men shook hands. "And this is Kagome Higurashi."

"Looks like we meet again Kagome." Hannibal said as he brought her hand to his lip to kiss.

"Hannibal Lector, this is…very surprising." She said

She wanted to take her hand back but for some reason he held on to it. That got Will's attention and understood why Kagome was always nervous around this guy.

"I see you two already know each other." Jack said

"Dr. Lector was my Psychiatrist." Kagome said and finally got her hand back

"Oh yes, Dr. Bloom is who assign you to him that day." Jack said "The reason you here Kagome is because Will tells me that you help bring him back from dark places. I hope you don't mind if we could use your help? Please sit down."

There were three chairs in front of Jacks desk and Will sat in the middle so he could be between Kagome and Hannibal. Kagome smiled at Will as he knew how uncomfortable she was with this. Hannibal saw this and had to stop himself from glaring at Will. Then he walked over to the map and acted like nothing had happened.

"Tell me then, how many confessions?" He asked

"Twelve dozen last time I checked." Jack answered "None of them knew details. Until this morning, when everyone knew the details. Some genius in Duluth PD took picture of Elise Nichols' body and shared it with a few close friends. Then Freddy Lounds ran it on ."

"Tasteless." Will commented

Kagome silently agreed, that woman just enjoined getting into business. One day it's going to get someone killed.

"Do you have trouble with taste?" Hannibal asked

"My thoughts are often not tasty." Will said a bit darkly, not looking Hannibal in the eye.

"Nor mine. No effective barriers." Hannibal said

"I build forts." Will stated

"Association, come quickly." Hannibal countered as he sat in the chair next to him.

"So do forts." Will answered as he took a sip of coffee that Jack handed him.

Hannibal seemed to notice that the fact Will didn't look anyone in the eye.

"Not too fond of eye contact, are you?" Hannibal said

Will looked at Kagome in the eye again to make a point and they smiled lovingly at each other. Hannibal noticed this and his eyes slightly narrowed. Then Will turned towards Hannibal with a dark look.

"Eyes are distracting. You see too much, you don't see enough. And it's hard of focus when you're thinking, those whites are really whites or they must have hepatitis or is that a burst vein? So I try to avoid eyes whenever possible. Except for Kagome." Will said looking back at Hannibal

"I imagine what you see and learn touches everything else in your mind. Your values and decency are present yet shocked at your associations, appalled at your dreams. No forts in the bone arena of your skull for things you love." Hannibal said

'Oh, bad move.' Kagome thought 'Will does not like to be psychoanalyzed.'

Will looked at him, not too please at all.

"Whose profile are you working on? Whose profile is he working on?" Will said, though the last part was wore to Jack

"I'm sorry Will. Observing is what we do. I can't shut mine off any more than you can shut yours off." Hannibal said apologetically

Will was still not pleased.

"Don't psychoanalyze me. You won't like me when I'm psychoanalyzed." He said standing up and took Kagomes' hand to help her stand. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lecture to give. About psychoanalyzing."

Before they passed through the door, she turned her head back to say good-bye to Jack and Hannibal. When she saw Hannibal he was watching them like a hawk. She could sense rage in him when Will took her away.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own**

The next day Will and Kagome were taken to Hibbing, Minnesota as another body was found. A young girl with the same profile was stake to a Stag head. Just looking at it brought back bad memories for Kagome. How it looked was just like 'His' design. Will rubbed her hand with his thumb as he knew what she was feeling.

"The Stag head was reported stolen last night about a mile from here." Jack said

"Just the head?" Will asked

"Minneapolis Homicide's already made a statement." Jack said looking at the body. "They're calling him the Minnesota Shrike."

"Lovely." Kagome scoffed

"Like a bird?" Will asked

"Shrike's a perching bird. Impales mice and lizards on thorny branches and barbed wire." Jimmy Price explained "Rips their organs right out of their bodies, puts them in a little birdie bodies pantry, and eat them later."

"I can't tell whether it's sloppy or shrewd." Jack said

"No. I've seen the pictures. This is not the same man your looking for. This is someone else's design." Kagome said

"She's right. This man wanted her to be found this way." Will said getting closer to the body "It's petulant. I almost feel like he's mocking her. Or mocking us."

"So this is not our guy?" Jack asking more to Kagome than Will

"Whoever did this…has the same mind of design and image as the…"Dove". He's smarter and more artist and cautions than the one you're after." Kagome said

It took a lot of control to say 'His' code name without breaking down.

"Whoever tucked Elise Nichols into bed didn't paint this picture." Will added, agreeing with Kagome

"He took her lungs." Brian stated "I'm pretty sure she was alive when he cut them out."

Suddenly Kagome closed her eyes and visions enter her mind that had her shaking. Couldn't hear any more she turned around and walked away. Everything about this was too familiar and she didn't want to hear or see it again. It had been four years since it happened and she thought she could finally handle it but she couldn't. Not this close. She was so far into her own mind that she didn't hear or notice Will. When he placed a hand on her shoulder she tensed and quickly twisted his arm. Her eyes widen in sadness when she saw it was him.

"Oh Kami, Will, Baby, I'm sorry I didn't…" She said letting him go

"It's okay, it's okay." He shushed her and held her tight. "He's not here Kagome. He's still locked up. This isn't him." He whispered

"I always knew there were others like him out there. But to see the similarities they both have…I thought I could face it Will…but I don't think I can." She whispered

"I'll tell Jack okay. You don't have to come to the scenes until you're ready. I won't let him force you. I won't let him." Will said

He kissed her forehead and held on to her tight, worried that she'll break down if he let her go. She may be his safety line but he was hers. He suffered from getting to close into people with dark minds and she suffered being in the hands of a man with dark minds.

Once Jack said that they were done with the scene Will and Kagome left and headed to the motel. Kagome was still a little unease about the whole thing and Will could tell. He sat next to her on the bed and rubbed her back. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. Him smiled back and leaned in capturing her lips. She kissed him back and it turned into passion. Turning fully around and they help themselves take off their clothes. They both needed this. They need release from the stress that they had. He laid her down on the bed and started kissing down her body. Caressing and worshiped her body like a goddess she was to him. He laid kisses and bite marks on her thighs before he started licking her most sensitive spot. She moaned in bliss as he continued for a few minutes and then he thrusted two fingers inside of her. Her breath caught in throat as he curls his fingers, hitting a spot inside her.

"Oh Will…" She moaned "Will, please."

He started pumping his fingers inside her slower than usual and he knew that she hated it when he teased her, which is why he did it. She closed her eyes and fisted the sheets as she could feel herself coming close. Will seemed to sensed it too and took his fingers out which cause her to whine. That is until he hovered over her and entered inside her slowly before he started thrusting. During that they were lost in bliss in their own world.

.

.

.

The next morning the two were wrapped into each other arms having a nice sleep until someone started knocking at their motel door. Will put on some pants so he could check on it since he knew Kagome wasn't a morning person especial when someone tries to wake up by force. He didn't want to face a cranky Kagome. He learned that the hard way and didn't want to risk it again. Though when he saw who it was a part of him wish that he did. It was Hannibal and it seems that he was joining them instead of Jack today. When he asked to come in Will asked for him to wait outside for a bit so he could wake up Kagome and get dress.

"Will, Honey, who is it?' Kagome asked as she started to wake up.

"Hannibal. Looks like he's joining us today." He said

Kagome groaned, not really wanting to deal with him right now. She knew very well that Jack might have mention her little melt down yesterday. So she got up and went to take a shower to wake herself up some more. By the time she was done she dried herself down and put on some blue jeans and a dark blue long sleeve V neck shirt. When she was done drying her hair and brushing it Kagome walked out and saw them eating breakfast.

"Morning Kagome. I brought you something to eat as well." Hannibal said

"Thank you." She said as she sat down in the middle but closer to Will

It smelled good and tasted good. But she had to admit that the meat tasted different from other meat she ate in the past, yet it was familiar at the same time. When Will was done he went to take a shower as well which left her allow with him and she could feel him staring at her.

"Jack told me what happened yesterday." He stated "Do you want to talk about it."

"You aren't my psychiatrist anymore Hannibal." She said

"Even so, I would like to think of us as friends." He said

He looked at her, reading her face. There were times when he could read Kagome like a book but when it comes to her personal life she becomes stone and puts on a mask. But looking at her now he knew what she was thinking.

"You saw Him didn't you." He stated "What did you see?"

"I saw her in his torcher room, just the same as I saw her. He was behind me, wrapping his arms around me, like he always does when he wants me to see his work. His expression of his love to me. His...Muse." She said as if it was lift a bitter taste to her mouth.

"The Dove." He said "How did you feel when you saw her like that?"

"Like I always did when I see his victims as his art work. Sad, angry more towards myself. Wishing I could have done more to saved them. But he's always ten steps ahead of me and they die." She said "I thought…it was behind me. That I was ready to face it, not let it control me."

"Its hard at time for wounds like these to heal. You may be ready physically but mentally…there may be some damage still." He said, then he reached out his hand and placed it on top of hers. "I may not be your psychologist anymore Kagome but I want you to know that I'm always here for you if you need to talk about it."

She tensed a little by the contact but eased up after a while. Though it would do well if he didn't rubbed his thumb over hers. So not to be rude she gave him a small fake smile and nod at him before returning to her breakfast. But the whole time she felt like she needed another shower or soaked her hand in holy water.

When they were ready they drove down to one of the construction places where Will believed that the killer works at. When they got there the whole time Hannibal couldn't stop smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" Will asked

"Peeking behind the curtain. I'm just curious of how the FBI goes about its business when it's not kicking in doors." Hannibal answered

"Aren't you lucky that we're not doing house-to-house interviews. We had found a little piece metal in Elise Nichols clothes. A shred from a pipe threader." Will explained

"There must be hundreds of construction sites all over Minnesota." Hannibal said

"Yes, but a certain kind of metal, certain kind of pipe, certain kind of pipe coatings. So we are checking all the construction sites that use that kind of pipe." Will explained

"What are we looking for?" Kagome asked

"At this stage, anything really. But mostly, anything peculiar." Will said and opened his door to get out.

She and Hannibal followed him and he stopped when he saw Kagome smiling at him and standing by her door.

"What?" He asked

"Have I ever told that I think it's sexy by the way that you think?" She said

He couldn't stop himself from smiling down at her and they both headed to the main office. None of them notice Hannibal clenching his jaw and clench his hands until they were white.

As they were looking through the files Kagome could over hear the secretary lady whispering on the phone. Gossiping, more likely. With her good hearing Kagome could hear every word she said. Boy, did she want to scoff and roll her eyes right now. After an half an hour of searching Will was able to fine the file that stand out. A Garret Jacob Hobbs. According to his files he only left a phone number, not an address and he was missing work for days at a time that match the adduction. So they took all the files that they had and put them in the car. Kagome help out putting the files in the car and looked over her shoulder when she heard something fell. Apparently Hannibal accidentally dropped a box of files by trying to squeeze it through the bars of the staircase to give it to the secretary. He went to pick it up but Will did instead and Hannibal just went back inside. So she went to help Will but the whole time she couldn't stop this feeling that he did that on purpose.

When Hannibal was inside he moved to the secretary desk and pulled a tissue from the tissue box that sat on the corner of the desk. He neatly folded the tissue into squares, he used the tissue to pick up the phone from its dock without leaving any trace of fingerprints on the phone. Then he used his other hand and bent his finger to use his knuckle to dial in the numbers that he remembered from the form Will had. Bringing the phone up to his ear as he listen to the phone ringing.

" _Hello?"_ A young girl's voice answered

"May I speak to Mr. Garret Jacob Hobbs?" Hannibal asked in a low voice

" _Just a second. Dad? It's for you."_ The girl said

" _Who is it?"_ A man asked

" _The caller ID said it is blocked."_ The girl said

Hannibal listened closely to the conversation before he heard the phone being handed over.

" _Hello?"_ A man voice said

"Mr. Garret Jacob Hobbs?" Hannibal asked

" _Yeah?"_ The man said

"You don't know me and I suspect we'll never meet. This is a courtesy call. Listen very carefully." Hannibal said "Are you listening?" Hannibal asked

" _Yes."_ The man said

"They know." Hannibal said

When nothing else was said Hannibal pulled it away and placed it back on the dock. Tucking the tissue into his pocket and Hannibal couldn't help but grin a little before heading out.

Once they were done they headed off to the Hobbs house. The whole ride there Kagome has been having a bad feeling that something terrible was going to happen. When they reached the house she could sense a tainted soul inside which was male and two females with clean souls. Though the older one was fainting away and the youngest had a little taint in the middle and Kagome sensed that she was afraid. She quickly got out of the car and Will went after her calling her name. She barely made it to the door when it open and Garret shoved his wife at her. Kagome caught her and her throat was cut open which made her bleed a lot. After telling him that she got this Will hurried inside to stop Garret. Kagome wanted so badly to use her powers to save the woman but she had lost so much blood already that it would be too late either way. When the woman died she heard gun shots inside so Kagome hurried to help Will. She got there and Garret was on ground with ten shot wounds in his chest and Will was trying to save the young girls life. Seeing him shaking she knew he was losing it so she gently pushed him aside and tilted the girls' neck in an angle to stop the bleeding and wrapped her hand around the wound to put pressure. She saw Hannibal walking in all calm after everything that had just happened. She didn't like that. It was too familiar of Sesshomaru and the Dove. When she told Hannibal to get her a rag to help stop the bleeding she used a little of her powers to seal the wound without either of them noticing. Then once the cops and ambulance came she was going to let them take care of her. But the young girl grabbed her hand, looking and pleading at her to not go. So despite it she stayed with the girl the whole time along with Hannibal. The whole time she never left the girl sight, holding one hand as Hannibal held the other. When she finally saw Will she knew that this was eating him alive. So she held out her free hand and he took it. Then he brought her up so he could sit in the chair and placed her on his lap. They said nothing the whole time and that was alright with them. Kagome laid her head on his should and their hands were still intertwined with each other. She knew things going to change now and didn't know it was the better or the worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own**

 _Kagome stood in the woods in her old miko outfit with her bow and arrow at hand. She walked further in the woods but the farther she got she found herself in front of the Cassie Boyles body mounted on top of a deer's head in the middle of the forest alone. When she looked around the woods she saw that there was no one around and then she looked back at the girl and 'He' stood across from it. He looked at her with those grey green eyes filled with amusement and love. It made her feel sick to her stomach whenever he did that. He spread his arms out with a wide smirk planted on his face._

" _Happy Anniversary, my beloved Dove." He said with an accent_

 _Anger built up inside her and notched her arrow before releasing it._

.

.

.

She jerked a little in her sleep and saw that she was at home. Sighing in relief and frustration she lay back in bed. When she heard the car parking in the lot she knew Will was home. She went downstairs to greet him and they had dinner. He told her that Jack wanted Hannibal test him to see if he's mentally okay and how he didn't like it. She was with Will on this. As good as Hannibal was with her she didn't want him in Wills' head. So they went together and she waited outside the office for him. When they were done Will and Kagome were about to leave until Hannibal ask if he could speak to her alone for a moment.

"You know…not to be rude or anything…but I was hoping I didn't have to step in here again." She said as she looked around the office

When she didn't get a replay from him she turned her head towards him and he was just standing there looking at her. She felt uncomfortable in his gaze so she turned her head back and looked out the window.

"Kagome, I never told Jack or Will this but I notice that you did something with Abigail Hobbs." He said

If it wasn't for Sesshomaures' training for not only fighting but also controlling her emotions and body language she would have gave off signs that proves that he has something on her. She mentally thanked Sesshomaru for it.

"You mean save her life?" She asked

"I spoked to the doctors and they said that her wound to the neck had shown signs of the cut closing before she even got to the hospital. Healing like that would have taken a week or so to close." He said walking towards her and stops a few steps behind her

She turned around with her mask on and crossed her arms. He narrowed his eyes slightly, knowing with that mask on he can't read her anymore but knew she was hiding something.

"What are you implying Doctor Lector?" She asked

"You do know once you place that mask on Kagome, it means you're hiding something from me." Hannibal stated "I need you to trust me."

"Why is my trust in you so important Hannibal?" Kagome asked

"You didn't answer my question." He said

"I'll tell you mine if you answer my." She said

He stayed quiet but she didn't have to hear him say it. It was all in his eyes.

"I have to go. Will is waiting for me." Kagome said

She walked around him and went out the door without saying another word. When they got to the car her mask was gone and she let out a breath she didn't know that she was holding. She complete forgot how observant he was. She had to be more careful around him. Who knowns what he would do if he found out about her powers. Not only that but her worst fear was proven. He was in love with her.

.

.

.

The next day Kagome was in the yard practicing her archery until she got call from Will. There seem to be another case and Jack wanted her to go with them. When she got there she was much more calmed and control this time. This time they called this guy the 'Gardener' and he buried his victims in the ground where mushroom were growing.

"And here I thought I saw it all." Kagome muttered as she put on some gloves and examine the body

"I thought we agree you weren't going to go to the scenes." Will said

"Yes we did but I realized that I'm gonna have to suck it up sooner or later. I can't let it control me. Besides this…is nothing like the Doves." Kagome said and looked at him with a smile. "So should I let you do your work."

She took off the gloves and he helped her up. She stood right next to him as he went in the criminals mind, having her hands at the ready if something dark leaks out.

"I do not bind his arms or legs as I bury him in a shallow grave. He's alive. But he will never be conscious again. He won't know that he's dying. I don't need him to. This is my design." Will said in his own world

The moment he saw Garret Jacob Hobbs in the ground a bright light blinded him and brought him back into reality. Kagomes hands were both on his arm and head with a tiny glow. She sensed something was trying to break out of his mind and she blocked it and pulled him out. When they were about to leave one of the victims hand grabbed on to her and it took every amount of control to not scream. He was still alive. How did she not sense it? Will quickly pulled her from the body and the team quickly came back.

"Don't touch him." Will said as he was holding Kagome tight

"Oh Kami." She sighed in relief

She knew she should be use to corpses coming after her but it has been so long since that happened.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah…just had my own experience of The Walking Dead." She joked

"Let's go home." He said

"Right with you there." She said

They left the area and Kagome practically dumped a whole sanitizer gel where the half dead guy touched her.

"I don't think there's enough hot water or sanitizer in the world to get rid of this feeling." She said when they got to the car

"That was a little weird don't you think?" He asked "The moment you pulled me back he woke up."

"I'm just as surprise as you are Will. As a priestess I have learned to sense if someone is still alive or not. But this time I didn't." She said

"He must have seen the same light as I did when…when I saw Hobbs." He said and then looked at her. "He must have thought he saw an angel."

"Will, baby, that's sweet but after what just happened…" She said lifting up her hand that was filled with gel. "Not very comforting right now." They laughed a little. "Now I might have nightmares about dead corpses hands popping out at me for weeks." And she started rubbing the gel over her hand and part of her arm again.

"We might have to take you to the doctors to get you check. There were a lot of funguses growing there." Will said

"Normally I would say I'm fine but I'm with you on that." She said

He drove them off and took her to the hospital. After getting some test done Will would have gone home but he had to stop at Hannibal's. Not wanting to deal with him right now she told Will that she'll stay in the car and wait. After last night she didn't want to be alone with him anymore and she told Will about her suspicions too about Hannibal in love with her. She didn't expect him to believe her at first but he said that he had notice as well when he first met him.

When she waited she noticed someone walking in the building that looked familiar. A woman with curly red hair and Kagome remembered that she was at the scene. There was something sneaky about her. She smelled a rat and Kagome didn't like it. Getting out of the car and locking it she went inside after her. When she got to Hannibal's waiting area she saw the woman holding something close to the door. Almost like she was listening to what Hannibal and Will were saying. That pissed her off and cleared her throat. The woman flinched and almost yelped in surprise before she turned around.

"Oh hi um…" The woman said and trying to put everything back in her bag

Before she could say anything else Hannibal opened his door and looked surprised to see Kagome.

"Miss Kimball?" He asked the woman

"Yes." The woman said

But Kagome glared at her as she sensed that was a lie. Hannibal saw the look on Kagomes face and knew that she didn't trust this woman.

"Good evening. Please come in." He said "Do wait a moment I need to speak to her for a second." He let the woman in his office and walked closely to Kagome

Her eyes never once left the woman as she glared.

"Kagome, what is it?" He asked in a whisper tone

"I saw that woman at the crime scene Will and I where at and then when I came in to question her she had a recorder close to the door listening." She said "I've seen journalist people like her before, their rats that turn and mix the truth up. I won't let her bad mouth Will if he's her subject."

He could see the anger inside her eyes when someone was to trying to hurt someone she cared about. Loyalty and devotion. He wanted that all to himself from her. She was willing to do anything to protect Will and he wanted to see how far she was willingly to go to do that. Taking her hands into his he notice she always tense when he does this. He needed her full trust if she was ever to be his one day.

"I will handle this. Don't worry." He said "Now go, Will must be wondering where you are right now."

She nodded her head and left but not until she glared at the woman one last time. When she left Hannibal straighten his posture and head back in his office and had a determine look to see who this woman was. He had a name in mind but he had to make sure. When he closed the door he watched her looked around, taking everything in.

"I've never seen a psychiatrist before." The woman said "And I am unfortunately thorough, so you're one of three doctors I'm interviewing. It's more or less a bakeoff."

"I'm very supportive of bakeoffs." He said "It's important you find someone you're comfortable with."

"I can imagine you as my therapist which is good." She said "If I can't visualize opening up emotionally, I know it would be a problem."

"May I ask why now?" He asked

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions first?" She flipped it around feeling confident

"Of course not." He said now seeing his answer is right

"I love that you've written so much on social exclusion. Since that's why I'm here, I was wondering…" She said

"Are you Freddie Lounds?" He asked but he was 100 percent sure she was

Her face turned to shock and surprised which gave it all away.

"This is unethical, even for a tabloid journalist." He said

"I am…um…I am so embarrassed." She said

"I'm afraid that I must ask for your bag. My friend that you met in the hall saw you record my session with a patient I had a few minutes ago. And I take her word for it because she never lies when it comes to those that she cares about." He said

He saw the look on her face and it look like she wasn't going to do it.

"I'd rather not take it from you." He said almost threatening

That got her upset and mad at the situation but gave him her bag anyway.

"Thank you." He said and looked through it

"I don't know what your friend saw but I was just recording our conversation." She lied

"Our conversation? Yours or mine?" He said

He almost lost his temper when she called his Kagome a lair.

"Yes." She lied

"No other conversation?" He said

"No." She lied

"You are very persistent about your appointment time." He stated "How did you know when Will Graham would be here?"

"I may have also recorded your session with Will Graham." She said

"You didn't answer the question. How did you know?" He said almost losing his patience

"I can't answer that question." She said

He led her to one of his couches and told her to sit down next to him as he took the recorder out.

"Delete the conversation you recorded. Doctor-patient confidentiality works both ways." He said and handed it to her. "Delete it please."

She hesitated for a bit but she did it anyway and handed it back to him.

"You have been terribly rude, Miss Lounds." He said as he placed the purse to the side and looked at her. "What's to be done about that?"

When he said that she feared the worst as she looked him in the eye. He mentally smirked when he smelled the fear off of her. He wanted to eat her for her little comment towards Kagome but he believed she could be useful for him. If she is interest about Will then maybe she could push him to the edge when he can't.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own**

Kagome was out in her own garden area where she grew her very own herbs. She had planted some medical herbs and there were also some spices, fruit and vegetables. Thanks to Jenenji and Lady Kaede she had become such a medical gardener. Sometimes she wondered how her life would have been if she had stayed in the past. But after what happened to Inuyasha she couldn't and if she did she wouldn't have met Will.

It took her over three years to finally get over Inuyasha's death and move on with her life. Then 'He' appeared in her freshmen year in Stanford University and a new nightmare began. For six years he tried to turn her like him and taint her light. If it wasn't for her traveling days in the past she might have but because of it made her will stronger. For years she never gave in but half in the sixth year her will was almost breaking. A little darkness started to slip through the cracks. That's when Will and Jack finally caught him and saved her. Three weeks from now will be the anniversary of that day. For four years she was free from him and was able to go on with her life once more. Though she may be free she could still sense that little darkness in her. Hiding. Waiting for the moment to rise.

Shaking that feeling away she picked the plants that she needed and headed back inside. She went into the kitchen mixing the medicine she was brewing. She remembered a remedy to help Will with his nightmares and hoped that it will work. It did for her in the past when she was stressing over her homework in the eighth grade. Boy did she hate those times. As she was about to pour it her cell phone rang and she smiled brightly as she saw the caller I.D.

"Hey Mama." She smiled

"Hey Kagome, how are you doing?" Yumi asked

Kagome knew that tone very well and knew that she heard about the Hobbs case.

"I'm fine mama. I'm just helping Will with his nightmare, nothing else." Kagome said as she poured the rest of the medicine in a jar.

"What happened to relaxing on your holiday's off?" Yumi asked almost sounding like scolding.

"Mama, believe me, I'm fine. I don't get too involved in the cases. I'm pretty much a safety line for Will in case he breaks. Am actually home right now mama. Will doesn't like me getting involved as well because he worries what will happen." Kagome said

Yumi giggled

"That's why I like him. So speaking of you and Will when will you two start giving me grandchildren?" Yumi asked

"Mama." Kagome said in an embarrassment surprise but her facial expression turn sad a little and she placed a hand on her stomach. She had to hold a sob since she never told her mother this but she was pregnant when the FBI captured the Dove. She had a miscarriage and lost the baby. "I think that's a little too soon, we're not even married yet."

Kagome didn't blame her mother for asking it was natural for her to ask. She and Will have been together for three and half years now and things between them are great. They haven't talked about it but deep down she really wanted a child and didn't know how to tell Will.

After talking to her mother some more Will called saying that he was at the hospital in Abigail's room. He sounded really tired and exhausted that she knew he wouldn't be able to come home tonight. So she packed up the dinner she made, along with the medicine she brew and drove to the hospital. When she got there she found him asleep in one of the chairs. She found it cute but could tell that he was suffering from another nightmare. Placing a hand on his shoulder with a light glow of her power and pulled him out. He woke up and gave her a weak smile before taking her hand and kissed it.

"You didn't have to come." He said softly

"And let you starve, now what kind of a girlfriend would I be if I did that." She teased

"You mean future wife." He said "That's what wives do."

"They're the same." She smiled

"No they're very different. But…I don't mind that word." He smiled

She smiled at him and shake her head in amusement.

"If this is your way of proposing to me you're gonna have to do a little better than that." She said taking out two containers of the dinner she made. "And in a place that's less depressing if I might add."

"So hospitals are a no to proposing got it." He said and inhaled the food she made. "Anywhere else should I know about?"

"Well crime scenes are big no as well for me." She joked and they both laughed

Later on he told her how they found the Gardener and where he worked but the guy got away. It was all thanks to that nosy journalist Freddie Lounds that bad mouth Will in her blog. He told her that Jack is already going over to her place to investigate it. Kagome was pissed off of course. She didn't like people talking bad about those she cared about. That little part of darkness almost resurfaced until Will placed a hand on hers and told her not to worry about it.

"Hey, it's okay. I can handle it. I'm just glad she didn't write anything bad about you in it." He said

"I wasn't in it?" She asked in surprised

"It looked like she tried to get a view of you but couldn't. If she knew who you really were who knows what she'll write about." He said

"I hope Jack arrest her and not go easy." She said

"Same here." He said

They ate in silent for a few minutes and remember the call with her mom.

"My mother called today." She said

"Oh, how is she and your brother doing?" He asked

"Good. She said that they're coming over for Christmas this year." She smiled

"Not all of them, are they?' He asked

Kagome rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru is spending time with his wife's family this year. Why can't you two get along?" She smiled

He gave her a 'are you kidding me' look.

"How about the fact that he said that you could do better than me two years ago and nearly tried to kill me. Twice." He said drily

"He was trying to see how good of a fighter you were. Wanting to make sure I was in good hands." She said "When he saw that you weren't gonna give up, you gain a little respect from him."

"That was showing respect? He sure has a strange way of showing it." He snort

She smiled and got up to sit on his lap which he didn't mind and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Whether he thought that you were or not I wouldn't have listened to him. It's my choice and I chose you." She said

He smiled

"And people wonder why. Even I question myself how I got an angel like you." He said as he rubbed one hand on her thigh. "And how you're able to tolerate with my strange abilities and habits."

"I have strange abilities and habits too and yet you're still with me." She smiled

"Truth be told yours aren't as bad as mind. But it's nice to know that I'm not alone." He smiled and pecked her on the lips

"Do you want me to spend the night here with you?" She asked

"How late is it?" He asked

"About close to twelve not that late." She said

"Stay. It will be when you get there, I don't like that if I'm not with you." He said

She smiled and pecked his lips again.

"My great dog demon guardian." She whispered

"Did you just call me a dog demon guardian?" He laughed

"Okay, it's okay for you to give me a nickname but I can't give you one." She teased "Besides, you should take that as a compliment. You remember the legend I told you about The Great Dog Demon Tashio?"

"He was the most powerful demon in the western land of Japan and he died by protecting the human woman that he loved when she gave birth to their half demon son. He was devoted to her and loved her no matter what other demons thought. He was willingly to protect her not matter what the cause." He said

"That's why I'm calling you my dog demon because you remind me of him." She said as she ran a hand through his curly hair. "I know you will do everything in your power to protect me. Just like I would do for you."

He lean his head against her with his eyes closed and inhaled her toxic scent.

"Always." He whispered

.

.

.

When Kagome and Will arrived home the next day they took a shower and got ready. She was packing some things for her daily plan for the day since Will had to leave for his class. She thought since her doctor called her to stop by her office she could check on Abigail. She knew she shouldn't because of what Jack and Will told her but she remembered being Abigail's place. That girl needs someone to relate to and Kagome believed it was her when she finally wakes up. A part of her believed that she had something to do with the killing with her father since she remembered that little taint of darkness inside her. But Kagome also could see way she did it. Out of fear since she knew her father wanted to kill her because he couldn't let her go. So out of fear she helped him kill those girls. Once she was ready she headed out to the hospital and went to her doctors first. It seems that she is fine and like always the doctors are always amazed by her miracle health. Well it was all thanks to her priestess powers that protects her from the very bad diseases. She could still get the cold but that's all. Everything big always get destroyed before it could enter her body. When she was done she headed to Abigail's room. She took a chair and sat next to the girl and took her hand.

"Such potential she had." A voice said with a British accent

Her eyes widen but didn't say anything or even move. She wasn't sure how it was possible. The man chuckled and went to stand behind her.

"Maybe if I took you at a younger age maybe, just maybe, you might have been like me." He said

He looked down at her when she didn't answer or even knowledge him.

"Wondering how I'm here, love." He said and chuckled as he lightly stroke her hair. "I've always been here. You've just lock me in your mind. But thanks to her I was able to break free."

She still didn't respond and he started to stroke her cheek.

"Do you really think you can shut me out, my little Dove. You can't. Just like you couldn't kill me." He said bending down and inhale her scent. "Even if I'm locked away in a cell I'm still deep inside you. Both mentally and psychically."

He moved over to stand next to her and bend down and stare at her flat stomach. Slowly placing a hand there his facial expression turned to anger and sadness.

"How could you help the people that destroyed our child? How could you love the man that found us and ruined our life together?" He asked

Couldn't hear anymore of him she closed her eyes and tried to lock him back in the cage.

"You can lock me up all you want Kagome but it won't change anything." He smirked and kissed her head before vanishing

A tear shed down her cheek as she scolded herself. She thought he was sealed deep away where he couldn't get out. Was it possible that what happened to Abigail trigger something or could it be when she saw Cassie Boyle's body.

About an hour had passed by and Kagome had left the room to get a soda. When she was about to head back she ran into Will who looked worried.

"Will what's wrong?' She asked

"The Gardener went to Freddie Lounds and she told him about Abigail." He said

With that said they both hurry to Abigail's room and they found it empty. They asked the nurse at the desk who took her but she didn't know, just said that a doctor took her. Closing her eyes Kagome searched for Abigail's aura and found it. She grabbed Will's arm and led him to where the girl was. Will took out his gun and shot the guy in the shoulder. He looked like he wanted to shoot him again and Kagome sensed the darkness leaking out. So she placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down and block it out.

"What where you gonna do to her?" Will asked

"We all evolved from mycelium. I'm simply reintroducing her to the concept." Eldon said

"By burying her alive?" He said with hate

"the journalist said you understood me" Eldon said

"I don't." Will glared

"Well you would have. You both would have. If you walked through a field of mycelium, they know you are there. They know you are there. The spores reach for you as you walk by. I know who you're both reaching for. I know. Abigail Hobbs. And you should have let me plant her. You would have found her in a field, where she was finally able to reach back." Eldon said

Kagome shook her knowing that this man was defiantly insane. Minutes later the cops finally showed up and took Eldon away. The next day after Will was done with his meeting with Hannibal she still waited in the waiting room. When he opened the door to close his office he saw her sitting there holding the form he gave her weeks ago.

"Kagome?" He said

She said nothing but stare at the paper still. He walked over to her and bend down so he could see her face. Her mask was on but it looked like it was breaking.

"Kagome, what's wrong." He asked

"I think I should give this back to you." She said still nothing looking at him in the eye

"Why?" He asked

She looked at him and a tear fell down her cheek.

"I don't think I'm getting better. I think I'm getting worst. I keep…seeing 'Him'…everywhere now." She said

She looked over his shoulder where 'He' was standing behind Hannibal looking down at her with a taunting smirked.

"I told you…it wouldn't change anything, my Dove, because I'm not going anywhere this time." He smirked and then started to laughed

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Yes, the man that play's the Dove is Luke Evens if you haven't guessed yet. I can't help it I love him and how acts. I wanted him to play the character since I saw 'No one lives'. He was so great in that. If you haven't seen it you should.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own**

"When did you start hallucinating about him?" Hannibal asked

"The first day I went to see Abigail alone." Kagome said

She was sitting in the chair across from him in his office as they started their appointment early in the morning.

"Did he talk to you?" Hannibal asked

"He was amazed by Abigail. Saying that she had potential. I guess he believes that she did help her father." She said

"Do you?" He asked

"A part of me believes she did. Daughters are naturally daddy's little girl. They would almost do anything to please them." She said "I didn't say a word to him cause I knew he wasn't really there. But it seemed to amuse him. Telling me that I can't get rid of him like I did last time. What could cause this to happen?"

"Stress? Trauma? Depression? Many things could have triggered you to hallucinate. Kagome, when you see Abigail Hobbs did you see yourself when you were with the Dove?" He said

"I think you know the question to that." She joked

"I do. But I want to hear it from you." He said

"Yes and no. We had different situations yet we were the cause of their insanity. Her father wasn't ready to let her go yet, he must have suffered from abandonment at a young age." She said

"You're starting to sound like psychiatrist now." He smiled

"Don't tell Will." She smirked

"You do know what he doing right." The Dove said

He was walking around the room, taking everything in. Kagome tried to ignore him. Avoiding where he was standing at. Hannibal saw this.

"Kagome? Do you see him here right now?" He asked

"He's good. He could almost read you like a book. But of course that's if you don't wear your mask on." Dove smirked

He walked over to where they were and stood behind Hannibal.

"Kagome?" Hannibal asked

"Does this mean I'm insane? Me seeing Him everywhere. Hearing his voice." She asked, looking down at her hands

She started to tremble a little and Hannibal got up and crouched down, placing a hand on hers.

"No Kagome. I don't think you're insane." Hannibal said

"Okay, honey, now you know something is up with this guy. I love you and all, but even I would have agreed that you're going insane. But then again I would have loved you much more if you were. We would have made such the prefect couple." Dove smirked

She closed her eyes and placed her hands over her ears, trying to block him out.

"Kagome look at me. Look at me." Hannibal said

He took her hands away from her ears and cupped her face, making her look at him.

"Kagome, now listen to me. I want you to close your eyes, take deep breaths and repeat after me. The Dove is not here. He is locked up. He cannot control you anymore. You are in control." He said "Now repeat."

Kagome closed her eyes again and took in a deep breath before exhaling.

"The Dove is not here. He is locked up He cannot control me anymore. I am in control." She said

"Again." He said

"The Dove is not here. He is locked up He cannot control me anymore. I am in control." She said

"Again, with confident." He said

"The Dove is not here. He is locked up He cannot control me anymore. I am in control." She said

"Now, open your eyes and look around." He said

She hesitated at first but did as she was told and opened them. She looked at him and then where He was at. He wasn't there. She looked around the office and He was nowhere in sight. She sighed in relief.

After a while their timing was up and Hannibal walked Kagome to the other door.

"Doctor Lector do you think I should stop helping Will with the investigation?" She asked "Ever since I started helping things seem to get worse for me."

"No, I believe this is the kind of test that you need, Kagome. You need to show yourself that he doesn't control you anymore. With these cases I believe they may help. And I'll be there to help you." He said

She nodded her head.

"Thank you." She said

She was about to leave until she stop by the door.

"Can you please…not tell Will about this? He has a lot on his mind right now. I don't want him to be worry about this." She asked

"Of course, Kagome." He nodded

She thanked him again and left the room. When she left he darkly smirked. She was relaying on him and only him with this. It won't be long till she is all his.

.

.

.

When she just got out of her last class Kagome was greeted by both Will and Hannibal. They told her the Abigail had woken up and Jack wanted both Will and her to talk to the girl. Kagome rolled her eyes. She should have expected this. Jack did the same to her. When they got there Kagome sensed that awful woman Freddie Lounds in the same room as Abigail. She was in rage and hurry towards the room. Both Will and Hannibal looked at each other and knew that she was upset about something. When they reached the room they could see why.

"How about you stop using this girl to get a story for that pathetic excuse you call a blog?" Kagome glared "Don't you think you did enough damage? And another thing, don't you dare insult my boyfriend like that."

"I'm only thinking what's best for Abigail." Freddie said, trying to sound innocent

"No, you're just a leech that enjoys sucking the truth out of everything and replaces them with your lies just so you can make some headlines." Kagome said

She was fusing and Will placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down before her true temper comes out.

"Would you excuse us, please?" Will said calmly but wanted to yell just as much as Kagome does

Freddie moved to leave but did it slowly.

"I'm Special Agent Will Graham." Will said to Abigail

"By Special Agent he means not really an agent. He didn't get past the screening process. Too unstable." Freddie commented

Kagome was ready to lash out on her until Hannibal placed a hand on her free shoulder and step in front of her and Will.

"I really must insist you leave the room." He said

"If you wanna talk…" Freddie said

She was about to give the girl her card but Kagome quickly took it from her and then Will took it from her hand and placed it in his pocket. Kagome gave Freddie a glare that dared her to try something else. Freddie was taken back a little but got the hint and left. Hannibal mentally smirked when he saw this. His little bird was very vicious when people try to hurt those she loves.

"Abigail. This is Doctor Lecter and my girlfriend Kagome. Do you remember us?" Will asked

"I remember you." Abigail said with hate in her eyes. "You killed my dad."

Kagome looked at Will and she could see the guilt in his eyes.

"You've been in bed for days, Abigail." Hannibal said "Why don't we have a walk?"

She agreed to it and they took her outside in the garden area.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save your mother." Kagome said as she was standing on Abigail's left side.

"We did everything we could, but she was already gone." Will said on her right and was helping her walk

"I know. I saw him kill her." Abigail said and then they help her sit down in a bench. "He was loving right up until the second he wasn't. Kept telling me he was sorry, to just hold still. He was going to make it all go away."

"There was plenty wrong with your father, Abigail, but there's nothing wrong with you." Will said "You say he was loving. I believe it. That's what you brought out in him."

"It's not all I brought out in him. I'm gonna be messed up." She said "Aren't I? I'm worried about nightmares."

Kagome looked down as she knew the feeling.

"We'll help you with the nightmares." Hannibal suggested

"There's no such thing as getting used to what people like us had experienced." Kagome said looking ahead

Abigail looked at her in curiosity. Will and Hannibal looked at her since she had never anyone beside them and family what has happened to her.

"It's not easy to just forget. No matter how much you wish it would. It will scar you. But that scar helps you. Some are like a reminder of how far you got or to show you that he didn't win. You did. You survived." Kagome said

"How do know?" Abigail asked

"Because…" Kagome sadly smiled at her. "…I was in your place once, Abigail."

The young teenager looked at her with tears in her eyes seeing that she was telling the truth. She wanted to cry, happy that she wasn't alone. But she kept on a brave face.

"I want to go home." Abigail said

After helping Abigail to her room the three were about to leave till they met Freddie Lounds outside the gate.

"Special Agent Graham." Freddie smiled "I never formally introduced myself. I'm Freddie Lounds."

She wanted to shake his hands but he didn't.

"Are you trying to salvage this joke from the mouth of madness?" Will asked with glare

"Please. Let's me apologize for my behavior in there." She said "It was sloppy and misguided and hurtful."

"Miss Lounds. Now is not the time." Hannibal said knowing where this was going

"Look, you and I may have our own reasons for being here, but I also think we both genuinely care about what happens to Abigail Hobbs." Freddie said as if she didn't hear Hannibal

"Oh please. You told her that Will was insane just to get her on your side." Kagome said with a glare

"I can undo that." Freddie smiled

"You help Abigail see me as more than her father's killer, and I help you with online as sales?" Will said as he could see through her fake smile

"I can undo what I said. But I can also make it a lot worse." She threaten

"And the leech shows her true colors. You do know that the only people that read your headlines are the killers and psychopaths that you blog about. You believe it's helping the people when really you're just helping killers get away and giving them the heads up that the police are on to them. How do you think Abigail will feel about you when I tell her that she almost died twice because you led another psychopath to her room and almost killed her?" Kagome said with a cold voice

That tone surprised Will and Hannibal both. Kagome was always kind person that may have a temper side but she never acted so cold to anyone.

"He was going to kill me if I didn't." Freddie said

"To save your skin. You could have lied, he wouldn't have known. If you really did care about Abigail Hobbs like you say you do, you would have gave up your life to save hers." Kagome said

"Like your so selfless?" Freddie said spiteful

Kagome walked up to her with a cold hearted glare that made the red head shaken a little.

"I would have given up my life to save other many times before. Now, I'm only warning you one last time. Stay away from Abigail Hobbs. And if I find out that you wrote another spiteful lie about Will again, you're going to regret it." Kagome said

.

.

.

"You know what's not smart?" Jack asked as he finished reading Freddie's blog and looked at Hannibal "You were there with them. And you let those words come out of her mouth."

Kagome rolled eyes as she sat in the chair in the back. Apparently Freddie wrote the threat Kagome gave her in blog and Jack was not happy about it.

"I trust both Will and Kagome to speak for themselves." Hannibal said

"Evidently, you shouldn't." Jack said

"Well if someone had done their job and locked the leech away we wouldn't have to deal with that woman anymore." Kagome muttered

"What was that?" Jacked glared

"You heard me. You had evidence that she was there at the crime scene, which is tampering the evidence. And you let her go. Someone needs to put her in her place." Kagome glared

"Oh and you think you're the one to do it. What if this woman finds out about your connections to the Dove? Is that what you want cause now she will try to find dirt on you." Jack said

"Oh what, are you going to give her the information like you gave her the free walk." She glared and her temper was rising

Jack was too and was about to argue more until Alan Bloom stood up in front of the two.

"Okay, you guys. Let's just take breather here and focus on Abigail Hobbs, please." Alan said

"I need some air." Kagome muttered

She walked out of the room and outside of the FBI headquarters. She sat down on a bench and took in some deep breath to calm down.

"That was so amusing my little dove. Oh how I wish I was really there to see." Dove laughed as he was sitting to the bench next to her.

"You would have killed him for talking to me like." She said in a whispered

"True but I would still have been amused and then kill him. Finally starting to talk me, love. I didn't how long I was gonna get the silent treatment." He smirked

"I was right in there, wasn't I?" She asked him but not look at him

"Of course, Jack is the type of man that doesn't like to be proven wrong. He believes he always right." He said and then leaned in closely to her ear and whispered with a devil smirk. "So what is my little dove going to do now with this…Freddie Lounds. You right were about someone that needs to put her in her place."


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own**

Kagome huffed in annoyance as she helped Will pack his bag. Jack was allowing Will, Hannibal and Alana Bloom to take Abigale home and she wanted to go help the poor girl out. But she got an e-mail from her professor last night and told explained that he moved an important test to today. So she couldn't go since it's a big part of her grade and that made her annoyed. She could see Will was trying not to laugh at her annoyance as he placed his last things in his bag.

"Why are you laughing?" She glared

"I've never seen you so annoyed before. Its kind a cute when you make that face." He grinned

She looked at him and she wanted to glare at him more but she couldn't. Especially when he gives her those puppy eyes.

"How is it that you always know how to make me smile when I'm so mad or annoyed?" She asked

"Don't know. I guess its' that charm that only works on you." He said zipping the bag

"Well I hope I am the only girl it works on because I hate competition." She smiled

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was supposed to be just a peck on the lips but he wrapped his arms around her waist and kept her there.

"You know…I still have forty minutes till I have to catch my flight." He said still kissing her

Kagome grinned at the situation as she too needed some release herself. She started unbuckling his belt and pants.

"Then let's get started shall we baby." She whispered huskily into his ear

Just as she pulled down his pants a little he quickly unzipped his pants and pulled them off. She laughed when he lifted her up and threw her on the bed. Then she squealed when he pounced on her and he couldn't help but chuckled himself. This is what they needed.

Later on the plane as everyone sat down Hannibal notice how relax and lay back Will was. He could only assume one thing and that made his blood boil. This was the only thing he envy Will for. Having Kagome all to himself and was able to take her whenever he wants.

.

.

.

Kagome was looking over some last minutes notes for her test when suddenly she sensed a familiar aura. He was behind her, walking slowly and she knew what he was trying to do.

"Don't even think about it Shippo." She smirked as she was still reading her notes.

Her smirk widen when he whined behind her.

"You are no fun anymore." He pouted and sat right next to her on the bench.

Her little Kit was now an eighteen year old young man. He was taller than her and his red hair was no longer in pony tail. He cut it and it was now shaggy.

"Is trying to scare someone that raised you as her own child fun for you?" She looked at him with a grin

"When you're around 500 years old you'll get broad too." He said "Nothing is exciting anymore. You have to entertain yourself somehow."

"So the assignment that I gave you wasn't fun?" She asked

"Spying on a leech is not that fun." He said and took out a chip device. "But what I did capture on film was interesting. That woman really has no morals or consequences for her actions."

"Why am I not surprise." She mumbled as she looked at the chip. "Will it be enough to put a leash on her?"

"Let's just say if something happens to that Hobbs girl, this will be proof that she's responsible for it." Shippo grin

"Thank you Shippo." She smiled

"No problem, mama." He smiled and lean down to kiss the top of her head. "I have to head back to Japan. It was nice seeing you again."

He got up to leave but stop half way.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" He asked "When you called me you didn't sound…you know…like your normal self."

"Of course, it's just…that woman was really starting to test my patients. Even you have to agree that she's out of line." She said

"If you say so, Kagome." He said "See you around."

He waved goodbye and left.

"Oh, someone is lying again." The Dove chuckled

He was sitting down on the bench next to her.

"Don't want everyone you cared know that you are insane, love." He smirked

Then he looked at the chip and let out a disappointed sigh.

"When you said put that woman in her place I hoping you would have done it my way." He said placing his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm not a killer like you." She whispered

He hummed with a smirk and he nuzzled his face against the crook of her neck.

"Keep telling yourself that, darling. We both know that there's still that little taint of darkness inside your light." He said "It's only a matter of time before it comes out. It will be beautiful and glorious. And you'll have me to thank my beautiful Muse."

He kissed her neck a few times before he vanished. She sighed in relief when he was gone and hated that he was right. A part of her did wanted to torcher that Freddie woman in the cruelest way she could think of. Luckily she pushed back those thoughts and came up with this idea. After finishing her test she went home to see what Shippo caught. When she watched it on her laptop she couldn't believe what Freddie was doing. Talking to the last victim, Cassie Boyle's, brother and then told him that Abigail was awake and where she was heading. Boy did that really boiled her blood and those dark thoughts were rising again.

She knew it was late but she had to warn Will in case the brother does show up. He wasn't picking up and that worried her. She sense something bad was going to happen.

"Will, please pick up. You need to keep Abigail safe. I think she might be in danger. Freddie just told Cassie Boyle's brother about Abigail. Don't ask how I know just please be alert." She said leaving a voice mail

She could only hope that he gets it in time before something happens. The next day she was woken up by someone knocking at the front door. When she opened it, she saw that it was Jack. Apparently another victim was found in Garret Jacob Hobbs hunting cabin. When they arrived Will and Hannibal told Jack that the victim was a friend of Abigail's. Kagome was about to go in and talk to Will but she was stop by Hannibal.

"Kagome, I need to ask you something." He said and then whispered "In private."

He walked her over to the back side of the cabin where no one was around.

"What happened? Was it the copycat or Cassie's brother?" She asked

"How did you know that Cassie's was coming?" He asked

"Let's just say I have something on Freddie to keep a muzzle on her." She said showing him the chip to him before putting it in her pocket.

"Will believes it is the copycat but Jack thinks Abigail is still involved in this somehow." He said and then looked around making sure that they were alone. "Abigail also told us that her father use to have a friend he'll go hunting with about nine years back. They hanged out a lot together back then. This friend of his had a summer house here in the area. Abigail and her father helped keep an eye on the place for him. When Abigail showed us where it was we checked the house."

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked

He took something out of his pocket and handed it to her. It was a picture frame in a plastic zip bag. The picture she saw made her eyes widen and her hands started to tremble. It was a wedding photo of her and the Dove.

"It was yours and the Doves house." He whispered

She remembered that day it was taken. Two weeks after he abducted her from dorm and he married them off of course since they had to leave soon. He wanted to remember "Their special day" (as he called it) so he took a picture of them in a tux and a wedding dress he bought for her. It was halter top dress that fit body perfectly with lacing. He was smiling in the photo but she gave out a small smile. If anyone looked at it carefully you can tell that it was a fake and sad smile and her eyes were completely sad and dead.

"Who else knows about this?" She asked

"Dr. Bloom was with us." He said

"So Jack will know soon I see. You of all people should know that the first two years with him I was locked up most of the time." She said "So I rarely saw anything outside. Well unless he came out with me."

She was about to say more until a memory came to her.

 _She was able to knock down the key from the door frame and caught it with a magazine she had and was able to get out of her prison. When she saw that he wasn't around she ran out of the house and ran into the woods. It was dark outside but that didn't stop from running. She headed to where she could sense people but after she got about four miles away she got caught in a wire trap. She screamed and yelled for help, hoping for anyone to hear her. When she heard someone coming behind her she could sense that it wasn't Him so she begged the person to help her. That's when she felt something prick her neck and suddenly she was in and out of conscious. She felt herself being taking down from the trap and was being carried back to the house. When they reach to the front lawn she saw a car coming in the lot and parked in the lot and that's when He came out._

" _Thank you for finding her." He said_

 _He took her in his arms and held on her close. When she looked at the man that brought her back he was burly at first until she saw that it was Garret Jacob Hobbs._

"Kagome? Kagome?" Hannibal said lightly shaking her shoulders to bring her back.

She was able to snap out of her flashback.

"What happened?" He asked

"I remembered something that I must have blocked out. I actually saw Hobbs once. When I first escaped he was the one that brought me back." She said leaning against the house. "How did I not recognize him?'

"The Dove didn't stay in the same place for more than half a year. He hid you most of time if I remember correctly from our session. And you told me half the time he would hide you when you do move. This is so you wouldn't know where you are." He said

"If Jack finds out that Hobbs has some connection to the Dove he's gonna want to talk to him. And the only way he's gonna talk is if he sees me." She said "I'm not ready to face him. I can hardly tolerate when he is in my head."

"Will and I will be there for you if that has to come." He said "We both don't want to bring this up but I believe we have no choice."

"Will won't be welcome there. If he actually sees Will, he'll try to kill him where he stands." She said

"Why he and not Jack as well?" He asked

"Will was the one who found him. So he blames Will for everything. Even the lost our son." She said almost cried when she mention baby.

He knew that was sensitive subject for her and brought her in a hug. Which was unlike him but for her was willingly to confer her. All she could do was let him hold her as she was trying to stop herself from crying and her body from trembling. Mostly because she wants Hannibal to let go of her as he held her close and inhaling her scent. Part of it felt nice but the other part scared the hell out of her.

When Hannibal left with Alana to help Abigail pack her stuff Kagome stayed with Will. She could tell that he's been having nightmares again and she wanted to cleanse him of them. About three hours later they were called to head back to the Hobbs place. It's seems that the Nichols Boyles came back and attack Alana, Abigail and Hannibal. Alana didn't remember that much since she was struck hard in the head. Hannibal had taken Abigail back to the hotel to keep her safe in case the brother comes back. After that everybody was ready to go home. Kagome made Will some tea when they got home to help him sleep better. But she couldn't sleep at all herself. After learning about how she used to live there made her wonder who else did the Dove influenced in his ways. It explained everything between her and Abigail. Hobbs treasured his daughter like the Dove treasured her. But Hobbs killed girls that looked like his daughter. The Dove killed both men and women when they are rude or looked at her the wrong way. It's pretty clear that the Dove taught Garret how to be his own killer.

.

.

.

Far away in a small house a small little boy was in the living room next to a fire place drawing on the floor. He had short black hair, light tan skin, blue sapphire eyes and was around 3 or 4 years old. He looked up towards the kitchen when a woman came in and was talking to two other boys that were older than him. In his eyes you can see the distance in them and a little hate towards the woman. Then his eyes darken when he saw the older boy that looked to be 16 or so. The teenager stop when he spotted the boy and they had a hated stare down.

"C.J, stop glaring at Leo and come sit down and eat." The woman scolded the older boy

"He's doing his stupid drawings again." C.J muttered

"Leo is a creative artist for his age. Just be happy for you little brother." The woman scolded

The little boy wasn't looking at them at the time she said but rolled his eyes when she said brother. To him she wasn't his mother and those boys weren't his brothers. She may have them believe that they are a family but he knew they weren't. Even though she raised him since he was a baby Leo always knew that she wasn't his real mother. She didn't feel like his mother. He believed that the woman in his dreams was his real mother and that's what he was drawing. In one paper he was coloring a woman and a man behind white two story house with images of dogs in the yard. He wrote down mommy by the woman and Will by the man. On another paper he drew had a man in grey clothes and was in a large see through box. Underneath the man he wrote down daddy.

.

.

 **A/N: Can you guess who the boy is?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own**

 _Kagome found herself in the woods. Not sure where she was or how she got there. Suddenly she saw something moving in the tree lines. Then she heard laughter. A child's laughter._

" _Hey wait…wait." She said and then ran after them_

 _She ran for a while till she lost track of the kid. Then she heard laughter again and looked up to see a small boy on top of a bolder. Before she could say anything the boy ran off again and she ran after him. She was surprise how fast the kid was. It wasn't long till she ended up in a cemetery. Looking around she spotted the boy sitting on top of a tomb stone. His back was facing her and started singing a lullaby as he kicked his feet back and forth. It was the dark lullaby of Kagome Kagome._

' _An old building out of the sun's reach_

 _Hallways with decay starting to leach_

 _In a dark back room_

 _Where children remembered by what, by whom?_

 _They had been waiting for you with them for a long time_

 _We're so happy! We're so happy! Please play with us for a time_

 _Kagome._

 _Kagome._

 _Please don't try to run from us._

 _Kagome_

 _Kagome_

 _What games will we play, can I guess?_

 _Before the moon sets again_

 _You can play with us until then_

 _Kagome_

 _Kagome_

 _Who surrounds you now?_

 _Orphanage deep in the forest greens_

 _So no one would find the dark machines_

 _Made from a little child's brain_

 _Immortality built of children's pain_

 _The children in the orphan place a circle on the teacher with a smiling face_

 _Singing a child play song "Kagome Kagome"_

 _Kagome_

 _Kagome_

 _Children you just lost the game_

 _Kagome_

 _Kagome_

 _Please don't run, you're the same_

 _Before the moon sets aside_

 _Cut their neck off as they cried_

 _Kagome_

 _Kagome_

 _Who surrounds you now?_

 _Even if your arm is taken_

 _Even if your head is crushed in_

 _The children that can never die, they smile at you sweetly_

 _Kagome_

 _Kagome_

 _Don't run away, you'll be missed_

 _Kagome_

 _Kagome_

 _Please drink with us we insist_

 _You should come play with us_

 _Play forever with us_

 _Kagome_

 _Kagome who surrounds you now'_

 _Before she could move or even say anything the boy spoke and what he said stop her heart._

" _Hi mommy." The boy said_

 _Kagome rushed over to the boy and looked at him. When she saw his face she knew. She knew tell that this was her baby boy._

" _Leo." She cried with a smile_

 _She kneeled down in front of him and cupped his face. He smiled down at her and then looked over her shoulder._

" _Hi daddy." He said_

 _Her eyes widen in fear as he disappeared right in front of her and the scene area changed. She was in a cellar and her hands were covered in blood._

" _Now you want to cut here carefully. That's it." The Doves voice said from behind her. "That's my boy."_

 _Hearing that made her heart ache and feared what she will see behind her. Slowly turning around she placed a hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming and crying. In front of her was the Dove helping their son cut through a living person. The Dove looked at her with a smirk and ruffled their son's hair._

" _Such a spitting image don't you think, darling." He said "Care to lean us a hand."_

Kagome woke up in a gasp and started to tear up. She curled herself in a ball in the blankets and wished that Will was there to hold her. That was the third dream she had with the Dove and her son. It's sweet at first but then it turns haunting afterwards. After three hours she found herself unable to go back to sleep and decided to take a walk. Winston went with her for protection. The walk in the woods seemed to calm her after a while and decide to head back. When she got back she was surprise to see Hannibal at the house.

"Hannibal? How long have you been waiting here?" She asked

"I just got here. Will had asked me to check in on you to see if you're okay." He said

Kagome mentally sighed and unlocked the door.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked

"Please." He smiled

When they enter the house Kagome had to shoo the pack away from the door. Once they settle down she walked over to the kitchen while he looked around the house. It was a simple and cozy looking place but he believed Kagome deserved a better life style than this. Then he notice an area where he believed Will was making his own fish hooks. After he looked it over he was about to head to the kitchen until something caught his eye. It was a sketch drawing of a boy that looked to be around three or four years old. From the facial feature he could see some resemblance of Kagome and the Dove. This was a drawing of her son.

"Will told me that you've been having a lot of nightmares lately. About your son, Leo." He said when he enter the kitchen

He watched her as she tensed. This was a tender memory for her that she didn't like talking about, even during their session.

"It will be his birthday in two months." She said trying not to cry. "I don't know why but lately I keep feeling like he's alive. That he's waiting for me to find him. Is it crazy of me to feel that way?"

"No, Kagome, its not." He said and hugged her

She didn't fight or tense when he did, she didn't care anymore. She just want the nightmares to stop. Hannibal was happy that she didn't tense when he hold her like this. He wanted to show her that he could be there for her better than Will can. She started to sob so he rubbed her back in circles telling her soothing words to calm her down. Then the next words that came from her mouth made his heart beat fast.

"Can you stay with me for a while? I don't want to be alone right now." She asked

He placed his chin on top of head and a dark smirk formed on his face.

"Of course. Anything for you, Kagome." He said

.

.

.

That night when Will got back from his case he went to see Hannibal for his session. Hannibal asked him about his mother which Will found amusing. He didn't know his mother since she left him at a very young age. Also because of his childhood he could never connect the idea of having a family of his own. This got Hannibal to mentally smirk since he knew Kagome did.

"Does Kagome know about this?" He asked

The question got Will to look down in guilt.

"I love her. And I want to do right by her. I know she wants to start a family. I could see it her eyes every time she sees a child." Will said "She has so much love to give. But I don't know how to tell her that I'm not ready yet. I'm worried if we have children they will end up with my bad genes. She deserve someone better than me."

Hannibal mentally nod in agreement, believing that was him. Then he changed the subject and talked about the case.

"There was also…something left in the Turners house. It was hidden in the mothers hand but she didn't grabbed it. It was placed there." Will said and took out a drawing that was in an evidence bag. "We thought this was from one of the kids but we're not so sure yet."

Hannibal took the bag and looked at the drawing. It was a child's drawing yes but it had more detail. There was a drawing of a woman and six boys. The youngest was far away from the family. On the back it had a name on it.

 **Conner's family next**

"So the killer could be this family. And it appears that the youngest is showing you the way. You can tell that he doesn't see himself as part of the family." Hannibal said

"Mothers always babies the youngest so he is less to be excepted to betray her." Will said

"Have they been able to find prints from the picture?" Hannibal asked

"The team was able to find some and are checking them out now." Will said "I just don't understand. The youngest are like the runts in the pack they wouldn't do anything this dangerous against their alpha. He would tag along and do as he is told."

"Maybe this one see himself as a lone wolf. Sees himself as an alpha. He knows that this isn't his pack." Hannibal said as he looked at the picture again.

Two days had passed and Kagome was wrapping her last Christmas presents for mother and brother. There was a snow storm in Japan so her mother's plane was delay until it clears out. She was sad about it cause she really needed to talk to her mother right now. Just as she was about to place the presents under the tree she got a phone call from Hannibal asking if she could come by his place for dinner. Will had left again and she didn't really want to spend time by herself after she woke up from another nightmare so she decided to go. When she got to his place he opened the door and let her in.

"You have a beautiful house, Hannibal." She said

"Thank you." He smiled "I'll give you the tour after I'm done preparing dinner."

"May I help?" She asked

"Of course." He said

They went into the kitchen and Kagome was surprise to see Abigail there.

"Hello Kagome." Abigail smiled as she was holding a cup of tea.

But Kagome could see that she was drugged or something. When she saw the tea pot and saw what was inside it she looked at Hannibal with a glare.

"Psilocybin's? Are you serious? What were you thinking, giving her that stuff?" Kagome said as hurried over to the young girl.

She took the tea cup away from her and cupped her face.

"Those are very strong. They can make her hallucinate things." Kagome said

"It's okay…I'm fine mom." Abigail slurred "Its to stop me from having bad dreams."

The word halted Kagome and Hannibal.

"Why did you call me that Abigail?" Kagome asked

Sorry, my mother will…normally coddle me like this. It feels nice." Abigail dreamily smiled

The drugs were coming and going it seems. Kagome gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead.

"Come on let's get you to lie down. I'll get you up when dinner is ready." She said and looked at Hannibal. "Do you have a guess room?"

"Upstairs, two doors on your right." He said

She helped Abigail stand up and lead the way.

"I'm done scolding you. When I come back down you and are gonna have a talk." She said to him

When they left he just smiled at the scene. He did this to help Abigail but also to have Kagome here to use her motherly instincts. To show that this could be her family, him, her and Abigail.

After Kagome was done scolding Hannibal for using those mushroom on Abigail she was able to calm down. In one hand she was disappointed that he was using those on her but on the hand she could understand why. The mushrooms could help her with the dreams but could be dangerous without supervision. Dinner was ready and to her surprise he made breakfast for dinner. She helped Abigail sit down in the dining room while Hannibal brought the plates out. Kagome notice that the whole time Abigail was staring at the both of them.

"What is it?" Hannibal asked as he noticed this too. "Abigail? What do you see?"

Her smiled widen as she continued looking at them.

"I see family." She smiled

They started dinner and talked a little. When they were finished Kagome got a call from Will. Telling her that she needed to come to HQ right away. After taking Abigail back to the hospital she and Hannibal went to the FBI building. When Will saw them he was surprised to see Hannibal with her.

"Will what's wrong?" She asked

Will rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing how to tell her this.

"We were able to catch "The Lost Boys". They're alive. Only one got shot in the shoulder. Um…" He said

"Will?" She asked

He couldn't tell her so he took her hand and led the way to the interrogation room. When they were in the room with the one way mirror so they could see and listen Kagome saw a child in the room with Jack. Her eyes widen when she got a good look at the boy, as did Hannibal.

"Leo." She whispered

.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay I was going to put the other version of the Kagome Kagome lullaby but after hearing this one it was really creepy and thought it will fit well with this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own**

Will, Jack and the rest of the FBI SWAT team made it in time at the next victims' house. The oldest of the Lost Boys was about to shoot the family but one of the SWAT agents shot him in the shoulder. The boy that belonged to the family ran off and Will followed after him.

"Chris, wait!" Will shouted

The boy stop and aimed a gun at him which made Will take out his gun and told the agent behind him to not shoot.

"It's okay." Will said, holding his hand up, trying to calm the kid down. "You're home now. Put the gun, Christopher."

Then a woman came out from the pool shed with another boy that was younger than Chris behind her. She wrapped her arms around Chris with a gun in her hand.

"Shoot him, Christopher." She said

Will looked at both boys and saw that the younger boy was glaring at the woman and knew he was the one that left them the clues.

"Christopher, please." Will said as he went to put his gun down

Then Beverly Katz shot the woman in the shoulder and she went down. The little boy barley flinched and looked at the woman with no emotion. When the men surrounded the woman the boy walked back calmly inside the pool shed. Katz was going to go after him but Will stopped her and went in himself. He found the boy packing a sketch book and his crayons into his Star Wars backpack that had Yoda on the front.

"You're the one that gave us the clues." Will stated

The boy nodded his head and zipped up his backpack.

"The team from our labs couldn't match your prints. Do you have a name?" Will asked

"Leo." The boy said

"Do you have a last name?" Will asked

The boy shook his head no.

"Do you know where your family is?" Will asked hoping he wasn't an orphan

"I've been looking for my mommy." He said and then unzipped his backpack and took out a paper that was drawn on.

He gave it to Will and he took a look at it.

"Is this your house?" Will asked

Leo shook his head no.

"My mommy lives there." Leo said

He looked at it again and noticed how the house looks just like his by how it looked. The landscaping was the same, the number of dogs was the same and then saw the writing on it. His eyes widen a little when he saw the word Mommy and Will. He looked at the boy and he was starting to see it.

"Will?" Jack said as he came in the pool shed and looked between Will and the boy. "Have you identified the boy?"

"Yeah." Will said shakily and then looked back at Jack. "He's Kagomes' son."

At the FBI labs Katz was doing a DNA test with Leo's blood while Will and Jack where watching from the door.

"Will, Kagome had a miscarriage in her report. How is this possible?" Jack said quietly so Leo couldn't hear them.

"I don't know. But you cannot tell me that you can't see the resemblance, Jack." Will said

Jack looked at the kid again and he had to agree with Will.

"Okay, let's say…it is him. Then who was it that Kagome buried four years ago?" Jack asked

"She never looked inside. She was always hurt and afraid to look inside." Will said

"Jack. Will." Katz called them

She walked over to them after looking over the results.

"Well?" Will asked

"The DNA matches. He's Kagomes'." She said

"I…I need to call Kagome." Will said

When Kagome came with Hannibal she couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't tell if this was a dream or if she was awake. Will took her hands into his to confer her. Hannibal saw this and did everything in his power to glare and tried to control his anger.

"How is this possible?" She whispered

"We're not sure. We've done some test, he is your son." Will said "We would have asked the woman that had him but she's dead. The eldest won't talk and the younger ones just assumed he was hers. So we were planning, with your permission Kagome, to dig up Leo's old burial spot to see. Then we'll talk to the doctor that did operation."

He saw Kagome eyes swelling up with tears and trying not to break down. He didn't like how broken she was and pulled her in a hug.

"I swear to you Kagome, I'll find out who did this. I promise they will pay." He whispered

Kagome nodded

"I want to talk to him. Can I, please?" She asked

"Of course." He smiled

"It would seem that he already knows you're here, Kagome." Hannibal said as was still looking at the mirror.

They looked at the mirror and saw the boy standing there staring at them. He was smiling in her direction and had a hand on the mirror.

"Hi mommy." Leo smiled

Hearing that made her smile and placed a hand on the mirror where his was.

When time has passed Kagome and Will drove home with Leo sleeping in the back. Will glanced at Kagome and he could tell that she was happy again. That made him happy as well but still wasn't sure how they were going to be able to raise a kid. With his flaws and odd habits he didn't think he should be caring for a child. But he vowed to make it work for Kagome. He took her hand into his and started rubbing it. The jester made her look at him and smiled when he smiled back at her. They made it back to their house and Will went to get Leo's stuff from the trunk while Kagome picked up Leo from the backseat. When they got to the door they saw the pack that was waiting for them excitedly. Will was in front so he was able to shoo the off and have them not climbed on them. Luckily they didn't wake the boy up and they head upstairs. When he changed he saw Kagome already asleep with Leo still in her arms. He smiled a little at the scene and lay down in the bed himself. After getting comfortable he turned to his side and wrapped an arm around Kagome waist. Finally the two were able to sleep through the night with no nightmares.

.

.

.

Will woke up before Kagome and Leo did and smiled. Wanting to let them sleep he decided to make them breakfast. By the time he was finished Kagome came down with a surprise look.

"You cooked?" She said with a hint of amusement

"You say that like I never cooked before." He said

"Will honey if it wasn't for me you would have be unhealthy the rest of your life. And who knows how long you would have lasted." She said cupping his face and pecked his lips

Will laughed and kissed her again.

"I hate to say it but that's so true." Will said

Then they heard little feet coming downstairs. It wasn't long till Leo found his way in the kitchen rubbing his eyes. Kagome helped him over to the table and fixed him a plate. While she was doing that Will made a plate for him and Kagome and placed them on the table. They had a quiet breakfast and after that they introduce Leo to their little pack. To their luck he seemed to love the dogs. He and Winston had already become best friends. He was already playing with them in the yard when Kagome and Will saw Hannibal's car pulled up. When Hannibal came out Will automatically place his arm around Kagome waist and brought her close to him. He knew Hannibal had feeling for Kagome but never thought he would act on them. But after Kagome told him about the two dinners she had with him Will was starting to think differently. He noticed Hannibal's eyes slightly narrowed when he did this but he still placed a smile on his face.

"Hannibal? Surprise to see you here again." Kagome said

"Came to see how you both were doing." Hannibal said

"We're fine." Will said

"And the boy?" Hannibal asked

The three looked back at the boy when he started laughing when the dogs, dog piled on him.

"He really loves the dogs." Kagome smiled and hurried over to shoo the dogs off her son.

Both men watched her and noticed that she had this loving glow around her. This was the happiest they had ever seen Kagome before. Then Will noticed something in Hannibal's arm.

"Celebrating Christmas early?" Will asked

"It's a gift for Leo." Hannibal said when Kagome came with Leo in her arms.

"That was nice of you, Hannibal. Wasn't that nice of him, sweetie?" She smiled and asked Leo

Leo shyly nodded and took the gifted when Hannibal gave him it.

"What do you say, Leo?" Kagome asked when she put him down

"Thank you, sir." Leo said softly

Hannibal smiled at him. Leo ripped opened the neatly wrapped present. He smiled brightly when he saw that it was an art set.

"I heard that you were quite an artist. Maybe with some encouraging you might be the next De Vinci." Hannibal said

That's when he notice Kagome tensed a little. He knew what she was thinking. Leo's father was an artist himself and it drove him to be a psychotic killer. She must be afraid that it will do the same with their son. The silence was broken when Will's phone rang and it was no surprise that it was Jack. They had dug up the grave and there was no body inside it so now they were going to talk to the people from the morgue and the doctor that wrote and announced Leo dead. He wants both Will and Hannibal on the case with him. When Will asked Kagome if she wanted to come but she declined. Saying that she wanted to spend time with Leo and go shopping for him and his room. That's when Will remembered that Leo would need his own room and wished he could there to help.

After the two men left and placing the dogs inside the house Kagome buckled up Leo in her car and drove to a local Walmart. First she picked out some clothes and shoes for him and then some toys that he liked. Turns out that he really likes Star Wars and animals, Lions mostly. When they looked for bed sheets he picked out the one the lion king set and two blankets that were thick and warm for the winter. One was plain grey while the other one had Star Wars on it with the Death Star. Then for curtains she got grey ones. For the color of the room she bought two cans of dark blue paints since he said that was his favorite color and some other colors for a surprise. Then she went to a furniture store to find him a room set. She bought a full size bed for him when he grew. It was black with a headboard, two night stands and a dresser that matched the set. Seeing that she wouldn't be able to fit it in her small car she asked Shippo (who was back in town) to come by with his truck and that she has a surprise to show him. She already told her mother everything on the phone before she left and knew she had to tell her other family soon. When he came at the store he saw Leo and his mouth dropped as he could immediately smell that it was Kagome's kid.

"Leo, this is a your adopted big brother, Shippo." Kagome said

Shippo crouched down in front of him with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Leo." Shippo said

"Hi." Leo waved Shyly

"Do you want to see a trick?" Shippo asked with mischief grin

Leo nodded

Shippo pulled out a leaf and placed it on his forehead and a poof of smoke surrounded him. When it cleared Leo's eyes widen in amazement when he saw himself staring at himself. Smoke appeared again Shippo turned back into his normal self. Leo laughed and then clapped.

"Again! Again!" Leo laughed, bouncing up and down

"Really Shippo." Kagome grinned at him

"What? The kids love that. And I am his big brother after all. I have to leave a big impression for him look up to." Shippo grinned

They packed the bed set in his truck and headed back home. After Kagome made Leo lunch she and Shippo picked out a room for Leo and started cleaning it. With Shippo's speed it went really fast and started painted it. Three sides of the wall was painted blue while they left one white. Kagome was feeling created and wanted to paint something for her little boy. Shippo watched over him while she was painting. She hadn't painted in a while but she didn't take "His" class for nothing and she has been told by others that she had a talent.

.

.

.

During Kagomes' time with Leo, Jack, Will and Hannibal where speaking to the doctor that did the delivery.

"I don't see why I am here?" Doctor McCoy said

"Three years ago you declare Leonardo Koichi Higurashi as a miscarriage." Jack said

The doc nod his head and shrugged his shoulder.

"Yesterday we found a little boy that had no records, finger prints or even a birth certificate to tell us who he was. We did a little DNA test and do you know what we found. It's turns out to be Kagome Higurashi's son." Jack said

"That's not possible." McCoy said as shifted a little

Hannibal kept his eye on the doctor to read his body language and facial reaction for any signs and he found it. Also with his great senses he could hear the mans' heart beat fast. Knowing that he was guilty Hannibal vowed to eat this man for hurting his Kagome. Will almost growled and walked up to the doctor to slam a picture of Leo on the table in front of him. The doc flinch at the sudden reaction.

"Does this look like a dead kid to you?" Will ask, with a glare. "This boy is 4 ½ years old, he has his mothers' eyes, nose, black hair and smile. Just like how she had imagined how he would turn out. 4 ½ years she had been in depression, even when tries to hide it, because of his death. We did a background history check in your accounts. On that very same night you receive $500,000.00."

The doc shifted again in his seat.

"Awfully suspicious don't you think." Jack glared the man

"I want a lawyer." The doctor said

The door opened and Will's eyes widen at who it was.

"Good, because you're going to need it when I'm done with you." Sesshomaru cold voice said

"Who are you?" Jack asked with authority

"Sesshomaru Tashio." Will said crossing his arms and glared at the said man

"Tashio? As in Tashio crop?" Hannibal asked

He knew who this man was the minute he walked in the room rudely. Sesshomaru was a very powerful business man that put a lot of money in the medical and military departments. He was a man of wealth, power, and respect and was feared out the world.

"The top 10 biggest tycoon in the world? Why is he here?" Jack asked

"He's Kagome's adopted big brother." Will stated

"And is in charge of this investigation from here on out. Anyone messes with my pack pays the price." Sesshomaru glared down at the Doctor that gulped and was about to leave the room but stop half way. "William, do tell Kagome I'll be seeing her soon."

"It's Will, Sesshomaru." Will glared

"Hn." Sesshomaru said as he left

"Sesshomaru Tashio is your bother in-law. Boy, I don't envy you." Jack joked

Will got home just before the sun was setting and noticed Shippo's car in the lot. He assumed Kagome must have told everyone and that's way Sesshomaru came. When he walked in he noticed the living room was formed into what he believed was a fort. Leo popped out a secret hole with toy bow and arrow and had a samurai hat on.

"Halt, who trespasses The Black Fox Forest?" He said

Will smiled and had is hands up in the air.

"And simple man that trying to get through the kitchen." Will laughed

Then Shippo's popped up from another hole.

"Watch it, Leo, he could be a spider demon. They can shape shift like us foxes can." Shippo whispered

"Shippo, you're 18 years old, aren't you a little old to be playing this?" Will asked

"I'm still in touch with my inner child side." Shippo grinned

Kagome came downstairs and saw the mess in the living room.

"Shippo, I asked you to watch him not to tear the living room apart." Kagome scolded

"It was his idea." Leo and Shippo said pointed at each other and dived back in the fort.

Kagome and Will looked at each with a grin and shook their heads in amusement.

"Well while you clean up this mess, Shippo, Leo are you ready to see your room?" Kagome asked

Leo got out of the fort shouting happily "Yay" while Shippo whined about cleaning the mess part. Will saw the paint stains on her clothes and face and wonder what she did. Leo took both their hands and Kagome led the way. When they got to the door she told Will to cover Leo's eyes as they entered. Once she told Will to uncover his eyes Leo gasp and smiled when he saw his room. He laughed when he started jumping on his bed.

"Did you paint this?" Will asked as he looked at the mural where Leo's bed is

It was painting of a male, a female lion and their two cubs in the African lands. The male lion was a large rock as he watched the female laying the ground playing with her cubs.

"Leo, said that he loved Lions so I wanted to paint this for him." She said

He brought her in a side hug and smiled while he was still looked at it.

"It's beautiful. You did amazing job." He said and kissed her the top of her head

"Thank you." She whispered

Seeing how happy she is right now he decided not to tell her what happened today and tell her tomorrow.

.

.

.

Loud metal music was heard throughout a two story house and inside the master bathroom a naked woman with long hair had just finished dying her once brown hair to raven black. Then she started placing blue sapphire eye contacts over brown ones. She looked at herself with a twisted grin before heading over to an empty room that was lit by candles and then bowed on her hands and knees to a wall that was filled with newspaper clipping of the Doves' crimes scene, victims, and full blown photo of the Dove's mug shot in the middle. When she sat up she held up two photos of Kagome and Leo.

"He was never yours to have. He'll be mine again…once you're both gone." She whispered

She threw them in a metal blow and lit them on fire. Watching them burning into ash she laughed hysterically while caressing her tattoo of a bird dove in the middle of her chest.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own**

Kagome was wakened up by a light shake in her sleep. When she opened her eyes she saw that it was Leo. She looked at the clock that was on top of the dresser and saw that it was 2 o'clock in the morning.

"What's wrong sweetie? Did you have a nightmare?" She asked

"Will is gone." He said

She looked over shoulder and saw the other side of the bed was empty.

"I got up with Winston to get a drink of water and I saw Will walk out the door. I tried calling him but he didn't answer. Winston followed him so he doesn't get hurt." Leo said

Kagome got up to place her shoes on and got her and Leo's jackets. When Leo told her that Will was sleepwalking in his pajamas she grabbed a thick blanket for him. They got in the car and Kagome followed his aura to track him down. Weeks had passed since Leo has been in their lives and Will's dreams were coming back worst and worst it seems if he forgets to take her special tea. These cases were getting to him and she wishes that he would stop. After driving down the road she found him sleepwalking with Winston following behind him. The police stopped him before she did and woke him up.

"Will!" Kagome said as she and Leo were getting out of the car.

"Kagome? Leo?" Will said as he was still a little groggy

"Are you okay? Here?" She asked when she hugged him and then placed the blanket over him. "Leo put Winston in the car, please."

The boy nodded and took the dog in the car.

"Is he your husband, madam?" The officer asked

"He's my boyfriend." Kagome said

"Has he had a history of sleepwalking? Or has been on drugs or been drinking to cause this." The officer asked

"No, he's been under a lot of stress from work. It causes him to sleepwalk at times. Thank you, officers." She said and helped Will in the car

"I'm sorry." Will said "How did you…"

"You have Leo to thank. He's the one that saw you when you left." Kagome smiled

Will turned around to look at Leo with a smile and thanked him. Leo smiled back and laid his head on Winston who was also tired. When they got home Kagome told him to go back to bed while she made Will her special tea to help him sleep.

"I'm gonna call Jack and tell him you are not coming in today." Kagome said as was about to reach for the phone.

"No, Kagome, I'm fine. I just forgot to take your tea before going to bed." Will said after taking a few sips of his tea.

"Will, you need to rest. You really scared me out there. These cases…it's…it's too much for you. I can see the stress it's putting on you." She said

"We've all be under stress. Especially the way your brother has been working us like slaves." Will mumbled

"Then I'll tell him to back off. Will I love you, and I'm grateful that you and everyone is trying to solve this for me but if its risking your health…I can't live with that." She said cupping his face. "Just tell Jack to give him the whole case and he'll be out of everyone's hair."

"Kagome…it's fine. I'm fine, okay." Will said

She sighed and let go of his face before placing them on her hips. Will knows that once she did that she'll say her final word and will be putting her foot down. Once she does that no one can change her mind.

"Fine. If that's what you believe I will say no more. But if this happens again Will I'm gonna go straight to Jacks office and demand that he backs off. I'm not going to let him run over you like this. He has other men that can do your job. I won't let him push you anymore." She said and went upstairs.

When the sun came no words were said at the table. Will said his goodbyes to them as he left for work and was going to give Kagome a kiss on the cheek but she didn't let him. He knew that she was still mad at him and knew it will take time for her to cool down. Kagome sighed, as she hate being mad at him. She needs help on this. After cleaning up the kitchen she and Leo got dress and headed to Hannibal's house. She called him earlier, saying that she needs to talk and he was kind enough to have her over. When they were inside Kagome told Leo to wait in the dining room with his coloring set while she and Hannibal talked in the kitchen.

"Although I may be, is it safe to assume he was not sleepwalking when he went to work?" Hannibal asked while he poured her some coffee.

'I'm sorry it's so early." She said

"Never apologize for coming to me." He smiled "Office hours are for patients. My kitchen is always open to friends. Onset of sleepwalking in adulthood is less common than in children." And handed her, her cup after placing two cubs of sugar and two drops of cream in it.

"Thank you for another worry that I might have to worry about too." Kagome said dryly hoping Leo didn't sleepwalk anytime soon

"Sorry." He chuckled knowing what she was thinking

"Could it be a seizure?" She asked as she stirs her coffee

"I'd argue a good old fashion posttraumatic stress." He said after pouring himself some coffee. "I have to agree with you that Jack Crawford has gotten Will's hands very dirty."

"I want him to quit. This is too much for him. But he doesn't believe that he was forced to go back in the field like I do." She said

"I wouldn't say "Forced."" He said ""Manipulated" would be the word I'd choose."

"I believe so too. Will thinks he can handle it." She said shaking her head. "The same thing happened with my father. I don't want that to happen to another person that I love."

"Your father was ER sergeant, correct?" He asked as he remembered this in one of her sessions.

"The stress was too much for him that it ended up killing him. When he would come home he would always put on a smile on his face to make us believe that he was fine. But our mother knew. She could always see it in his eyes. She said that he would cover it because he didn't want us to worry about him and coddle him." She said

"Like you did when you were truly depress when you thought Leo was dead." Hannibal stated

"Please don't…I already had that lecture from my mother when she came to visit. I learned my lesson. But now it seems that Karma has decided to pay me a visit and now Will's doing it." She said taking a sip

"Somewhere between denying horrible events and calling them out lies the truth of psychological trauma." Hannibal said to get back on the subject with Will.

"So Will won't be able to handle it. At least not without me by his side." She said

"Who really needs you now is your son, not Will. With all our sessions Kagome, I have learned that you are selfless and a nurture. You think about others health besides your own. You're even willing to risk your own life to save them." Hannibal said as he walked around the counter and places a hand on her cheek and other holding her hand. "You are cursed being selfless. Most people don't have that. But because of this ability you have, people will use it to their advantage. It's time for you to think about yourself for once and take care of your little boy."

"What about Will?" She asked

"He needs to make his own choices. He entered into a devil's bargain with Jack Crawford without listen to the consequences. It takes a toll." He said

"You're saying that Jack is the Devil?" She asked

"When it comes to how far he's willing to push Will to get what he wants, he certainly no saint." He said

Kagome nod her head in understanding. Then she looked at him when she realized that he was still holding her like this. The look that he gave her made her shivers, strangling in an excitement and hot way. His hand started caressing her face and his thumb lightly brushed her lips. Those lips that have been in his dreams every night. Lips that have been taunting him since he first met her. No more. He leaned down and was about to kiss her till he heard little footsteps heading their way.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Leo said as he came in the kitchen

When he came in Hannibal had already let her go.

"Honey, you just ate not that long ago." Kagome laughed

"I know, but I'm still hungry." He smiled

"What did you eat, Leo?" Hannibal asked

"Coco puffs." Leo said

Hannibal gave Kagome a look and she had a sheepish smiled. Leo seemed to laughed at the situation. The only time he saw his mother being scowled at was when his grandmother visited for New Years.

"How about some pancakes, eggs and sausage?" Hannibal asked Leo

Leo nodded happily.

"Hannibal you don't have to…" Kagome said

"I insist. I enjoy cooking for others. Besides he's a growing boy. He needs all the food he needs to be big and strong." Hannibal said and ruffled Leo's hair

The jester made Leo laughed.

While he started making them breakfast Kagome had went to the dining room to get Leo's backpack.

"Leo, what did I tell about leaving a mess?" She said when she saw papers all over the table and floor.

"Sorry mommy." Leo ran back in the living room to pick them up

He picked the papers up and placed them in his backpack before heading back in the kitchen. Kagome shook her head in amusement and notice one paper that must have fell off the table. She went to pick it up and when she saw the drawing her smile fell. Heading back into the kitchen Hannibal notice Kagome happiness was gone.

"Leo, who's this?" She asked showing him the picture

"That's daddy, mommy." Leo smiled

"Have you ever met him?" She asked

"I see him in my dreams. Like I use to see you in my dreams when you were far away." Leo explained

After Hannibal was done he looked at the drawing. It was a man dress in a blue jumpsuit and a glass box.

"How do you now this is your father, Leo?" He asked

"I hear him calling for me, like mommy did." Leo said "I think he misses us. Can we visit him mommy?"

Kagome didn't know what to say and looked at Hannibal for help. It was a surprise to him as well and wasn't sure what to say.

Afterwards Leo was sleeping in his bed while Kagome sat on the couch looking at the picture. There was big debate in her head that she wasn't sure what to do. Not to mention the almost kiss that Hannibal gave her. Will came home after his session with Hannibal and saw Kagome on couch.

"Hey." He said and sat down next to her

"Hey." She said giving him a weak smile and put drawing down

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked

"No, no." She said

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Leo…he wants to see his father." She said letting a tear fell down her cheek

"He knows?" He asked sitting up straight

"No. If he had asked about his father I would have told him that he was dead. He somehow knew that he is alive and he wants to see him." She said

"What did you say?" Will asked

"I told him I have to think about it. I don't want Him anywhere near Leo. But how can I explain to my son why he can't see him?" She said

"That is a tough choice." He sighed

"Will I really need some help here." She said and lay her head on his shoulder. "Hannibal thinks I should but I don't."

"Then don't. I don't think you should. The last time He saw you he ended up killing the guards and started a riot that almost turned into a bloodbath." Will said "If he found out that Leo's alive he might try to escape again."

He sighed and brought her close so he could place his chin on her head as they laid on the couch.

"I think you're right. These cases are getting too much for me. I feel like I'm losing myself." He said

"I'm sorry that I'm not there for you anymore." She said

"Don't be. You just got your son back. He needs you more than I do." He said and kissed her head

She pushed herself up and smiled down at him before giving him a kiss.

"Come on, I'll make you that tea and then we could go to bed." She said

.

.

.

In the dark of the night a woman in her mid-thirties was running and screaming in the woods as something was chasing after her. She kept on running and running until a wire trap caught her foot and hanged her upside down. She screamed for help but since she was in the middle of the woods no can hear her. Then she heard noises from the bushes and a hooded figure came out with a large hunting knife in their hand.

"Please, let me go!" The woman screamed "What do you want!?"

The last thing the woman heard was female laugh in a sinister tone before she was gutted.

.

.

.

Two days later…

Kagome was helping Leo with his writing skills while they were waiting in Lectors waiting room. She didn't feel comfortable leaving him with a complete stranger so she asked Hannibal if it was okay for her to bring Leo. She smiled down at her son and couldn't believe how smart he was. His writing skills were a bit rough but he was detriment to get it right. His reading skills were what really amazed her. He was able to read in a third grade level. His favorite books were the Harry Potter series and he loves it when she would read him The Hobbit. He got his love for magic mystical creatures from her for sure. Though it's too early to tell but she believes he might inherited her hate for math.

"Hello Kagome. Hello Leo." Hannibal said from the other exit door.

"Hannibal? Why are you…?" She asked

"One of my patients husband found out she here for psychiatry." He explained

"Who?" She asked

"Sorry, you know I can't say, Kagome." He said

"It's sounds like Mr. Jack Crawford to me." Leo said as he had his ear press against the door.

Kagome could have sworn he was right behind him. He has some light feet.

"Leo, get over here. You must respect their privacy." She said

"Sorry mommy." Leo said when he walked over to her

He gave her his puppy face look and Kagome laughed.

"Leo, don't forget who taught that look." She teased

"Oops." He blushed

"Something tells me he's going to be getting away with everything with that look." Hannibal smirked

"Yes, but his mother will always know." Kagome said with mischief smile

It took half hour till Jack and wife left and they were able to start their session. Kagome had Leo sit on the loveseat couch and told him to write down what she wrote. He nodded and started doing his work when Kagome sat across from Lector. She saw Hannibal smile at the boy and then back to her to start. When it was close to being over Leo looked at the window as he felt that something was off. He walked over to the window and looked down at the street. Kagome notice this and walked over to him. When she looked down her eyes widen at first before they narrowed and held her son tight. Hannibal saw this and walked behind them. He looked down at the street and on the corner he saw a woman staring back at them with a dark smirk.

"Kagome, who is she?" Hannibal asked

"She was 'His' first muses before me." Kagome said in hate

Then her phone rang and turned out to be Will. A body was brought to the lab and he said that she needed to see it. Both she and Hannibal went to the FBI labs. Leo stayed in Katz office with Katz watching him because no one wanted him to see a dead body. In the lab Jimmy explained how this woman was found in the woods hanged upside down by her legs and hands nailed together to the tree. Her skin was sliced into little patterns of roses and vines and her stomach was sliced open filled with dead red rose and a white rose in the middle.

"We thought it was the Chesapeake Ripper but all her organs were still in tack." Brian said

"We think it's a copycat of the Doves work." Will said "His signature of a dove was craved in the heart. And a feather was placed in her mouth."

"A dove feather?" Kagome asked

Will nodded

Kagome looked at the body and it did look like the Doves work but it was sloppy. If the Dove saw this he'll be outraged and offended by it.

"It is one of his works, yes. But it's sloppy." Kagome said "I can tell from the markings that it was done fast. They were in a hurry. The Dove took his time as he created his work. And how they hanged her in the trees show no art style of their own. Just a plain copycat that's doesn't know that this is spitting on 'His' work."

Will, Jimmy, Brian and Hannibal all looked at her in surprise at what she said. Though Hannibal was mentally smirking on the inside.

"Sorry but when I was in his class he explained how he despised those that copy others artwork. As an artist you must create your own, show your own style that makes you…unique. He felt that way when he killed as well." She explained "Let's just say when 'He' hears about this, he's going to be outrage."

"Do you think you know who our copycat is?" Hannibal asked

"Of course. You saw her from across the street from your office." She said to him

Will looked at him for an explanation. Luckily Hannibal drew the woman's face before they left. He did it in case he had to hunt her down if she was threat to Kagome and Leo. When Will saw the drawing Jack came down and Brian and Jimmy caught him up.

"The Dove had another girl that he called his muse?" Jack said as he looked at the drawing. "Do you know who she is?"

"No. I only met her once and it wasn't on good terms." Kagome said "Unlike me she was in love the Dove."

"So he got bored with her?" Brian asked

"No. She was becoming him to a point that he was no longer seeing her as a muse but more as an apprentice." Kagome rubbing her temple. "He stopped seeing her as a lover and that's when he moved on."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Jack asked

"About the time when I was four months pregnant. When she found out that the child was his she tried to kill me." Kagome said

"Knowing the Doves temper that didn't end well for her." Will said

"That's what I thought. But it looks like she's still alive." Kagome said

"If she's as obsess with the Dove as you say she might be coming after Kagome and Leo. She sees them as competition for her captures love and will do anything to be his number one again." Hannibal said

"You think she'll try something?" Jimmy asked

"She followed me to Hannibal's office, what do you think?" Kagome said "If she's anything like Him she'll get rid of those she sees as a threat." Then looked at Will. "If we want to find her there's only one person that will know."

Will seemed to know what she was talking about and shook his head.

"He won't say anything." He said

"Not unless he sees me." She said

"Are you actually considering…" Jack said

"It's the only way we'll find her fast. Knowing her, Leo and I are her main targets. And I won't let that happen. Looks like Leo is going to see his father." She said


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own**

It was her first day in Stanford, California and things seemed to be going well for her so far. She made it to her classes and made a few friends but when she kept getting closer to her last class she kept feeling a dark omen. She spread out her aura around the area and felt no demon at all so she wasn't sure what it was. She looked at her watch and hurry to her last class so she wouldn't be late. Just when she made it to the doors someone opened it for. She looked up and saw a pair of grey green eyes staring down at her with a mask that covered his emotions. If she didn't any better she could have sworn she saw strange gleam in his eyes when he looked at her. Not only that but she could sense darkness inside him that's been locked up for some time. She looked away and thanked him before entering the classroom. But it was already too late. The moment she looked into his eyes his darkness was awoken. That very moment this man that in the near future that will be called the Dove had claimed her as his. His muse. His lover. His wife and the mother of his child.

For 4 ½ years that day always haunted her no matter what. She looked up at the stone building where she swore to never to go in again. Afraid to set one foot in there again after what happened last time. But this time was different. Her sons' life may be in danger and that brought forth the courage for her to do this. She knew that he has the answers that she is looking for. Holding Leo in her arms she looked at Will and Hannibal who were standing by her side. Jack was already waiting for them inside. After taking one last look at the building they walked inside and the guards showed them the way to his cell.

"I didn't know they had cells underground." Hannibal said in a whisper so Leo doesn't hear

"They didn't. After what happened last time they had to make a special cell for him down here." Will whispered

They made it to the bottom and Jack was there waiting for them with two guards standing by the door.

"You ready?" Jack asked Kagome

She nodded her head and put Leo down.

"Okay, honey, I have to speak to daddy first about something and then Jack will come back to get you so you can see him. Alright?" She said to him

Leo nodded his head and she kissed his forehead before standing up.

"I still feel like I should go in there with you." Will whispered to her

"We both know what will happen if you did." She said

"Don't worry, Will, she'll be safe with us." Jack said since he and Hannibal are going in there with her.

Will still didn't like the idea. He didn't care if there were a hundred guards in there with rifles at the ready. The Dove was a crafty bastard that can manipulate people. Seeing the fear in his eyes Kagome hugged and kissed him before they left. Will did his best to stay put. Luckily Leo was there to take his hand and hugged him to reassure him that everything will be fine. Like his mother, Leo was able to calm Will down.

Kagome hands tremble a little as they were in the elevator. Hannibal noticed this and took her hand into his to calm her down. To his delight she held on to him and folded their hands together. Her delicate soft hands were small against his but fit so perfect to him. Sadly the moment didn't last when they reached the floor and that made her let go. He wanted to believe it was for his safety since her ex-husband was a very jealous man. They walked in a large room with four guards on top of a catwalk from above and a large square plastic box in the middle of the room. Inside the cell was the man Kagome had vowed to never see again with back towards them. He was drawing something at his desk it seems. When they got close he stopped and inhaled the air.

"Pink blossoms and green tea. Last time I smelled that was over two years ago." He said as he shivered in delight and then turned around. "Hello Kagome."

"Hello Michael." She said

He smiled as he stood up from his chair and walked over to them with his arms behinds his back.

"You still look beautiful as the last time I saw you. Though your hair is by the waist now." He said

"Yeah, I had to. Like I told you before, it was getting too long for my liking." She said

"I can still feel it. It so soft and beautiful that I didn't want you to cut it. It always felt like the finest silk through my fingers." He said

He placed his hand in the air where her figure was standing and tracing over her body. As he did this she was starting to feel uncomfortable. She shifted a little to be closer to Hannibal which Michael noticed. He put his hand down and stared down at Hannibal with a glare.

"Who is he?" He asked

"Hannibal Lector. I am Kagome's psychiatrist." Hannibal said

"Is that all. My little Dove clings to you in a strange comfier way." Michael said

"Hannibal may be my psychiatrist but he is also my friend. My boyfriend can't be here because…well last time you tried to kill him." Kagome said

Anger flashed in his eyes as he banged on the wall by the mention of Will.

"I'll never know why you are with him. He destroyed our beautiful family. Our son died because of him." He said in a low anger tone

"No he didn't. Our sons' death, no." She said and walked up a little closer to the cell. "It's another reason why I came here. Leo's alive. He has been for 4 ½ years."

She took out a picture of Leo with Winston and showed it to him. His anger was gone the moment he saw the picture. He smiled and wished he could touch the photo.

"He was taken from us. Will was the one who found him. So you should thank him." She said putting the picture back in her purse.

Michael scoffed, which was his saying "Not in this life time."

"Can I see him?" He asked

"After we ask you some questions first." Jack said

"When you answer them…truthfully Michael…then can see Leo." Kagome said

"You know that I'll never lie to you Kagome. If you wanted to ask me questions all you had to do is ask." Michael smirked and sat down on his chair. "But to do so… I would like to ask some questions as well. We'll take turns. Ladies first, of course."

"Do you remember your first muse? The woman before me, do you remember her name?" She asked

"That's two questions, love. To answer both I'll have to ask two as well." Michael smirked "Yes, I remember her quiet well. Maddison Brook. A batter teen when I first met her. You won't find any records on her. One thing she learned from me was how to destroy her past. Now my turn. How is Leo? Who those he look like more?"

"He's a good well-mannered boy. Shy but adventurous at the same time. He gets that from me. But he loves to draw. He's a perfect combination of us both." She said

Michael couldn't help but give her a loving smile.

"I would love to see his work some time. Next Jack, would you like to take a turn?" He said

"About three days ago we recovered a body in the woods of Baltimore. Do these pictures look familiar?" Jack asked

He put the pictures in the slot and pushed it to the other side. Michael got up to get them and when looked he looked at the pictures the anger in his eyes came back. But this time they had a lot more rage than anger.

"Yes, this is a remake of my artwork. And it's been done in a sloppy manner. Who did this? Tell me who it is so I can kill them for spitting on master work." He growled

"We have no evidence yet but Kagome believes it was done by your first mused, this Maddison Brook." Jack said

"That I have no doubt. Maddie was very obsessed with my work. This is hers since she is left handed." Michael said looking at the photos. "You can tell from the cuts that they were slice from the right but they aren't use to it." He brought the photo closer. "Darling, this is one of the nurses from your delivery room."

Her eyes widen and walked closer to the cell.

"What are you talking about?" She asked

"When I had access to the outside world…" He said and then glared at Jack for a second. "I made a list of knowing everyone that was in the delivery room to kill if I ever get out." Then he placed the picture back in the slot. "Looks like she's doing the work for me."

"Or cleaning up her work." She said and looked at Jack. "She must have been the one that paid off the doctor. She knew how much Leo meant to me. I did after all almost kill myself when I was told that he died."

"You did what?" Michael said in shock and sadness

"Do you know where she could be Michael?" Jack asked "If she is killing the people she paid off her next targets will be Kagome and your son."

"If I did do you think she'll still be alive right now." Michael said "You'll be surprise on how many students I had. Hobbs was one of them."

That caught Jack attention and Michael smirked.

"Good man, a little odd though. He was still looking for his calling and his muse when I first met him. It was a shock to me that it was his daughter and that he tried to kill her." Michael said and then looked at Kagome again with a longing look. "You must worship them, nurture them, make them feel like they are the only reason you live for. That you'll kill for when they command it."

The way he was staring at her was making her uncomfortable again. It made her feel like she was back in the cell he had her in for the first year he kidnapped her. She shifted again towards Hannibal and this time he was close enough to wrap his arm around her shoulder to comfier her. Michael glared at him and really wished that he could kill him right now. Jack didn't seem to notice it since he walked away when he got a call. When he came he explained that it was Kat and she told him that Dr. McCoy was found dead in his home. He and Will had to go see the body. After assuring that Kagome will be okay by herself for a few minutes Hannibal had went to get Leo for her. She had her back towards Michael, not wanting to look at him.

"Kagome. Darling, I need to tell you something before he comes back." Michael said in a whisper tone. "It's about Maddie."

He mentally smirked when that got her attention and got her to walk over to him.

"I didn't tell Jack this but I know how you could find her. If she is trying to act like me then she'll hide in the same kind of places like me. All you have to do is think like me. And no one knows me better than you." He whispered

"Why are you only telling me this?" She asked

"Because no one deserves to kill that bitch more than you do." He lowly growled

"What makes you think I will kill her?" She glared

"Because I know you, Kagome. I know you better than anyone. Better than Will. Much better than that Hannibal bastard. That darkness inside you is growing more and more every second since you found out what happened to Leo." He smiled "You want revenge. You want to hurt her like she hurt you. I know that when you find her you will kill her without giving it a second thought."

"You're wrong." She said

"Am I?" He smirked "You and I both know that your light is fading and is becoming something more beautiful."

When the door opened Hannibal walked in with Leo. Michael blew a kiss to his muse before turning his attention to his son. While they were interacting Hannibal looked at Kagome as she was lost in her own mind. He knew that he shouldn't have left her alone with Michael. He couldn't help but wonder what happen. Noticing how she was clenching and unclenching her hands he knew she was trying to control her anger. Once she took a few deep breaths she was able to calm herself down.

"You look just like me." Michael smiled down at Leo. "But you have your mother's smile."

"I drew a picture for you daddy." Leo said holding up his drawing. "It's me and mommy so that we're always with you even if we are not here."

"Thank you, son. You have a talent." Michael said

After asking and thanking Hannibal to place the picture in the slot Leo walked back to his father. Michael sat down on the floor so that he was somewhat eye level to Leo as they talked. Gone was his psychopath side as his father mode side came to replace it. Kagome only saw this side of him when she was pregnant. For five months he didn't kill at all as he made a promise that he wouldn't when she was pregnant. But that didn't last long when one rude man bumped into her very hard that luckily Michael caught her in time. The man didn't even look back or apologies for he did and just kept on walking. That's Michael lost control and brought the man to the house to killed him. But on that very same night that was when her darkness started to rise. When she found him killing the man she wasn't disappointed or sad. She was happy and kind of turned on. When he saw her he was waiting for the normal yelling and scowling but instead he was surprised that she came up to him and kissed him passionately. It even came to the point where they were having sex next to the corpse, carefully of course so that he doesn't hurt the baby. They say pregnancy can make you do crazy things. Apparently falling in love with a psychopath and loving it when he kills for you is one of them.

"Daddy, how long do you have to be in here?" Leo asked

Michael gave him a sad smiled.

"I'm afraid all my life, Leo." He said

Leo face started to frown and tried to hold back his tears. Kagome walked over and held her son.

"Why can't daddy come home, mommy?" Leo asked with a little hiccup as he cried a little

"Remember how Will and I told you if you do something bad you have to punish?" She said

Leo nodded

"Well daddy did something bad and he has to be punish for it." She said

"But can daddy just say he's sorry?" Leo asked

"For adults it doesn't work like that son. Believe me I wish I was with you and your mother right now. I love you both." Michael said

"I love you too daddy." Leo smiled and placed his hand on the plastic cell.

Michael did the same and smiled down at his son.

"Mommy, don't you love daddy too?" Leo asked innocently

Michael smirked at Kagomes' shock face when their son asked that. She saw the smirk on his face and did her best not to glare at him with their son was in the room.

"Yes Leo, I do." She lied with a fake smile

"How much do you love me, darling?" Michael asked with the same smirk

"Don't push your luck just because he's here." She said lowly but he heard it

An hour had passed and Kagome could finally breathe normally now that she is far away from him. Hannibal was driving them back home and on the way she saw that Leo was already asleep. As did Hannibal and he thought this was the perfect time to ask her what happened between her and Michael.

"He said something to you when you were alone. What was it?" He asked

"He told me the only way to find Maddison is to think like him since she's trying to impress him by acting like him." She said "He believed that I knew how to find her. And he was right. I already know where she is?"

"You're not going to tell Jack?" Hannibal asked

"Another thing Michael was right about, he does know me better anyone else. I want to kill her, Hannibal. I want to hurt her the same way she hurt me." She said with a cold tone

The way she said those word really made his pants feel tighter and he had a sinister smirk on his face.

"Are you going to tell Jack?" She asked

"No. Not unless you want me too." He said

"Thank you." She smiled

.

.

.

Later on they were in the woods Baltimore where a small community was being built. Only one house was done and already sold.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Hannibal asked

"Yes." Kagome said, only because she could sense Maddison aura in the house. "I still think you shouldn't be here."

"I'm not going to leave you alone." He said

At least they had Abigale watching over Leo at his house so Kagome wouldn't have to worry. Kagome looked at the house again and got out of the car. Hannibal would have followed but he wanted to see how this goes. Kagome reached the house and was able to unlock the back door. She closed it behind her quietly and looked around her surroundings. Then she looked upstairs where she knew Maddison was. There was loud music playing so it was easy for her to walk up without being notice. The master bedroom door was cracked opened and Kagome saw Maddison standing by a full length mirror putting on blue contacts.

"I am Kagome, Michael. I am Kagome." Maddison repeated herself as she looked at her reflection.

Kagome pushed opened the door, making Maddison jumped a little before turning around.

"No. I am bitch." Kagome said with cold glare.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own**

The two women glared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Maddison looked towards her dresser where her gun was and Kagome followed her movement. Doing the math in her head she knew Maddison wouldn't be able to make it. The woman went for it and Kagome quickly threw her hidden blade at her. The blade hit deep into Maddison's hand making her grunt from the pain and Kagome pushed her away to take the gun took it apart. Maddison pulled the blade out before wrapping it a scarf that was on the floor and tried to attack her with it. But Kagome was too fast and dodge every move she made. Not only has she trained with Sesshomaru in the past but with Michael as well. They ended up in the hallway and Maddison tried to kick her but Kagome blocked it and hit her in the neck. Maddison dropped to the floor gasping for air and the pain, not knowing she dropped the blade. Kagome pick it up and stared at her. She didn't want it to end now, it would be too easy and she wanted her to suffer.

"You really are pathetic you know that. You though that you can replace me as the alpha female here. Tried to kill me and my son. That there was your mistake." Kagome glared "Don't you know there's nothing more dangerous than a mother that will do anything to protect her child."

She kicked her in the chest when she tried to get up.

"You didn't deserve him. I should have had his child, you." Maddison spit out some blood and she crawled away.

"He was the one that took me. And trust me I've tried to get away. Kami knows I've tried countless times. But he wouldn't let me leave." Kagome hissed as she followed. "It wasn't my fault that he found someone else. Maybe if you didn't try to be him and copy his work just maybe he would have stayed with you. So stop blaming me."

She kicked her again in the stomach making Maddison roll on her back.

"Look at you…all talk until you have to fight someone that's stronger than you. You relayed on him too much, which made you weak. He was an alpha and he was looking for a female alpha that matched him. You. You're just an omega that tries to be an alpha but can't." Kagome said

"Your wrong!" Maddison yelled

She got up and threw a vase at Kagome but she dodge it. A few hits and kicks were thrown here and there but Kagome blocked them all and then pushed her down the stairs. Maddison cried in pain when she felt her leg twist. Kagome just looked down at her with no emotion on her face as she walked down the steps.

"Where's the killer the killed the nurse you paid off? And the one that killed the doctor not that long ago? Did it tired you? Is this the best you can do Maddie? Because for me…I'm not even close." Kagome said

Maddison crawled over to the living room and Kagome walked over to where the floor lamp was by a wall. Detached the pole and then jammed it in Maddison's other leg that wasn't hurt. She screamed in pain and Kagome pulled the lamp pole out of her and used it to roll her over to her back before jamming it threw her lower stomach.

"Don't worry. You won't die too quick. That will ruin my fun for me." Kagome said

She went into the kitchen and took out two kitchen knives from their place. Heading back into the living room she had a sinister smirk when she saw Maddison trying to pull out the lamp pole. She kicked her arms away before kicking her in the face. Then she placed her boot on one of her hands and then stabbed it with one knife. Maddison cried in pain and then again when Kagome stabbed her other hand with the other knife. Then Kagome took out blade and she sliced opened Maddison's blouse. An image came to mind and she started to slice open her chest.

It had already been an hour and Hannibal got out of the car to find Kagome. He went through the back door where she had left it unlock. He heard movement in the living room and carefully walked to the area as he watched his surroundings. When he enter the room there he saw a now dead Maddison with her upper chest to below her bellybutton sliced open. Her rip cage was sawed off it seemed and the skin, meat and bones were used to make the outline of the wing. Her blood was smeared on the floor that looked like feathers to the wings. The heart was the only thing left in place of her chest with a lamp pole pierce right through it. Her hands were over her head pierce to the floor with a kitchen knife. As well were her feet pierce together on the floor. To him the scene was a beautiful art piece. He looked for Kagome and saw her on the stairs cleaning off the blood of the blades and an electric cutting saw from her small medical kit. Her hands were cleaned but her clothes and the half of her lower face was smeared with blood. But what caught his attention was her facial expression. There was no emotion at all. No sadness. No remorse. No guilt. Just relief and calmness.

"I guess he won. I finally snapped and killed someone. And what's more scary…I don't regret it. Only wish I can bring her back just to do it all over again." She said, placing the blades hiding place of her boots and the small medical kit in her jacket. "She deserved it. She was an animal that needed to be slaughtered."

She stood up and looked at him when he hadn't said anything. He just stared down at her showing no emotion. His finger traced off some of the wet blood off her face slowly and traced over her lips. She didn't know what made her do this but when his finger came close to her lips she kissed and sucked the blood off his finger a little. It took every last amount of control he had to not take her there right now.

After making sure that there was no evidence that they were there, they left. When they made it back to his house Kagome placed on her long blue trench coat to cover the blood. They went inside and found Abigail and Leo in the living room watching the animal planet on T.V. Seeing that Leo had fell asleep when they came back Hannibal went to place him one of the guess rooms. Kagome went to take a shower as Hannibal took Abigail back to the hospital. She took a long steaming shower and she stood there as she watch the blood wash off her body. She still couldn't feel anything.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." A familiar voice said

She didn't have to turn around as she knew who it was.

"You've been gone for a while." She said

She felt hands rubbing her shoulders and lips kissing the back of her neck. Michael inhaled her scent and signed in bliss as his hands started to wrap around her waist.

"I thought you'll like some quiet time with our son. I came back when you finally let your dark side out." He said "It was so beautiful. I couldn't have done it better myself. You've done it, darling. You protected our son. But now you have another problem."

"Hannibal." She stated as she lean into his embrace and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You know his intentions towards you. He wants you as his and he'll use this against you like he does with that girl. You and I both know it. That's why she clings to his every word." He said "He has darkness in him just like me and he know how to covers it so people don't see it. You just need to find out what it is. The door to his kitchen. It's always lock when you come by isn't. That's where you'll find his dark secret. You find what it is, you will have something on him as well."

"I'm frighten on what it is, Michael." She said

"I'm here my Dove. I'll guide you every step of the way like I always have." He said and kissed the side of her head.

After getting herself dried and put on the clothes she had on from before she went downstairs and into the kitchen. She found the door that was always locked. Pick-locking it like she did at Maddison's she was able to get it open. It looked like a normal wine cellar but she wasn't fooled. Michael did the same thing with all their houses they lived in. She felt some air from the bottom of the floor and lifted it up floorboard. Walking down the cement steps and down into what looks like the basement. She walks around the plastic film that was hanging from the ceiling and used her phone as a light. It was dark that she was trying to look for a switch or something. She finally found it and turned it on and what she saw the room it brought back a lot memorizes.

"Hmm. He and I are more alike than I thought." Michael said beside her

"Indeed, you're both cannibals." She said

Hannibal made it back home and enter his house. He heard movement in the dining room and he went in to find Kagome sitting at the table. She sat there calmly and had that emotionless mask on her face. Before he could ask her what was wrong he spotted a familiar plastic bag on the table next to her.

"Hello Hannibal, I think we need to talk." She said

Hannibal sat down across from her and listen to what she had to say.

"I've always known that you had darkness inside you Hannibal. After living with Michael I've learn to truly see. And also I've always known that you lust for me. Do you deny this?" She asked

"No." He said "I have always been in love with you Kagome."

"There's a differences between love and lust. I know that you wanted to use this against me to leave Will and be with you. So I had to make this even." She said and looked at the bag for a second. "Now it looks like I got you too, Chesapeake Ripper."

Hannibal clenched his jaw as he felt three emotions coursing through him. One was rage while the others were admired and lust again. She was able to figure him out and she didn't look disgusted or distanced.

"I don't care who you are or what you eat. My ex was the same. I have learned to accept him for what he is a long time ago. You two are very much alike. It doesn't surprise me that you have the same taste in women but I don't feel the same." She said

"I disagree, Kagome. I believe you do have feeling for me, you're just afraid to admit it. If you have known how I felt about you, you would have left a long time ago." He said

Kagome said nothing and looked down in shame as he was right but she still loved Will. She wasn't going to act on the feelings like he wants her to.

"If you let out anything about who killed Maddison or leave hints then Jack will finally catch the Ripper." She threatened

"I never pegged you for blackmail Kagome." He said

"Well I never killed a human before so I'm a whole new person." She said and stood up. "I called Will already. We're going home. I already burned the clothes and bleached my blades. Try to silence me and your secrets still goes out. I have many friends Hannibal. Friends that owe me a lot of favors and will do anything to stay on mine and my brothers' good side. Good night, Dr. Lector."

She was about to leave but Hannibal was fast and grabbed her arms to turn her around. Before she could say anything his lips kissed hers roughly. Kagome tried to push him away but he held on tight and deepen his kiss, forcing his tongue into her. The doorbell rang and that's when he finally released her.

"If you think this will stop me from persuade you to be mine, it won't." He said "I meant what I said, Kagome. I want you and Leo to be mine." He whispered huskily

She glared at him before heading towards the door. Hannibal had already hid the plastic bag before Will came in and the two acted as if nothing had happen. But Will knew something was wrong. When they arrived home Kagome placed Leo in bed and changed into something more comfortable on. She went to the master bedroom and saw Will sitting down on the bed reading a book. When he saw her she sat next to him and he placed the book down.

"Are we going to discuss what's been bugging you?" He asked

She's been debating about this all the way home and she made up her mind.

"I killed Maddison today. I found her and killed her in the cruelest way." She said and looked away. "I'll understand if you tell Jack. I'm a monster."

He lifted his finger under her chin and turn her head to make her look at him again.

"No you're not. She was planning on killing you and your son. You did what you had to do to protect him." He asked

"Why are you not mad at me?" She asked

"Because I knew you would do something like this. I've been thinking about it myself. Trust me it terrified me but I don't care. When you told me that she was following you my mine turn a dark." He said "If she had done anything to you, I would have hunted her down and kill myself. I'm just glad that you're okay. There's nothing to worry about, your secret is safe with me."

Kagome looked at him before cupping his face and kissed him passionately before straddling him. He pulled her closer to him as they started taking each other clothes off and he laid her down on bed. Placing one leg over his hips and he thrusted inside her.

Yes they knew it was messed up but neither of them cared as they were willingly to kill for each other and keep it a secret to protect the ones they love.

.

.

.

At night two black vans pulled up to Maddison's house and many men in black suits enter the house. They placed the body in a black bag and started cleaning the house making it look like nothing has happened. Then one of the men dial his cell phone.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it has been done." The man said

Sesshomaru was sitting in his office with Shippo and Koga sitting in the room when he got the call.

"Good. You know what to do. No evidences to be found." Sesshomaru said before hanging up

"I'm worry about Kagome. That…this isn't like her. She would never…" Shippo said in sadness

"The Dove really messed her up. There's no way she'll be the same is there." Koga said

"No, there is not. But we're all not innocent. She'll have to learn to control new side of her. She is still part of my pack and I protect my pack." Sesshomaru said

.

.

.

 **A/N: Well I hope you like Kagome dark side. I hope it was just right for the Hannibal story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own**

 _Kagome hummed a song to herself as she walked downstairs and headed to the kitchen._

" _Morning mommy." Leo smiled_

 _Kagome smiled at her son that was sitting at the table with Will._

" _Morning, Honey." Will smiled_

 _Then she frowned when she saw Hannibal in the kitchen cooking at the stove._

" _Hannibal?" She said_

" _Morning, love. Breakfast will be ready soon." Hannibal smiled_

 _She had a confuse look when he said that word to her and in front of Will. Then she felt arms wrapped around her waist and her back was met by a hard chest._

" _Morning darling, I didn't know you'll be up after our little session last night." A familiar voice asked kissing her neck_

 _Her eyes widen and turned around to see that it was Michael._

" _Michael? What are you doing here?" She asked_

" _I live here, darling. We all do." He smiled_

" _What?" She shrieked_

" _Well you couldn't choose between the three of us…" Will said_

" _So despite our hate for each other we all decided to share you." Hannibal said_

" _We're all one big happy family now." Michael whispered in her ears and kissed her_

Kagome woke up and looked over the bed to see Will deep asleep. She sighed and lay back down as she couldn't believe that dream she had.

.

.

.

It has been two weeks since she killed Maddison. They were able to locate where she was living but to even Kagome surprise it there was no sign of her. Her stuff was there but her body that Kagome left was gone and everything was cleaned up. There was no sign of blood or anything missed placed. She didn't know what was going on until Sesshomaru came to mind. "Family protects family" was the only thing he said to her before hanging up. So since no one can find her body Jack assumed that she was on the run and warned Will and Kagome to be on the lookout if she comes back. Kagome thought Will would have a hard time keeping her secret from Jack but he didn't and played it off very well.

Kagome sighed before sipping her coffee cup as she looked at her tablet. She was in the car with Will and Jack, heading to a crime scene. Leo had a playdate with Sesshomaru's kids today, so she decided to help him this time.

"Whatcha looking at?" Will asked

"Kindergarten for next fall. Leo will be five next month but I'm gonna take him tomorrow to be tested to see what grade he should be in." She said

"It's Kindergarten, I highly doubt he needs to be tested." Will said

"Leo is smart for his age and I want to see if he needs to go into a higher grade." She said

"You're not going to be one of those mothers that gloats on their kids are you." He teased

Kagome playfully glared at him and playfully smack his arm making both Will and Jack laugh.

Later on Jack stopped at Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane. Accordingly to Freddie Lounds blog a crime happened there that made her believe that the Chesapeake Ripper is already in custody. Jack wanted Will to do his thing to see if it's true or not. When Will got out of the car he couldn't help but felt unease being at this place and was glade that Kagome was here. He was afraid once he steps in they won't let him out.

"Dr. Bloom just called me about you, Mr. Graham, Ms. Higurashi. Or should I call you both Doctors." Chilton greeted them, shaking their hands

"Her yes. She just got her PHD but I'm not a doctor." Will said

"You're not FBI, either. That's a temporary Identification." Chilton point out

"Will is a teacher at the academy." Kagome said

This guy was already getting on her nerves especially by the he was eyeing her.

"Ah, a teacher." Chilton said, slightly in a mocking tone. "Please, Madam and gentlemen, take a seat."

"Thank you." Jack said

Chilton walked over to his desk and the three sat down from across from him.

"Dr. Chilton, we're going to need to see the crime scene while it's still relatively undisturbed." Jack said

"I assure you, for something so disturbing, it is quite undisturbed." Chilton said

"Why was a nurse left alone with prisoner in high-security psychiatric hospital?" Will asked

"For two years since he was brought here, Gideon behaved perfectly and gave every appearance of cooperating with attempts at therapy." Chilton explained "As dictated by our present administrator, security around him was slightly relaxed. I cannot help feeling responsible myself for what happened. He sat directly across from me and I had no idea what he was hiding. And now one of our staff is dead."

Kagome mentally rolled her eyes. This guy may sound all talk but he was oblivious at reading people.

'You can't cure a tainted soul that's already darkened.' She thought

"I understand, Doctor. Mr. Graham's going to need to see the crime scene with as much privacy as you can provide." Jack said

"Oh, yes, that thing you do." Chilton smiled and looked at Will and Kagome as if they were a new specie. "You're both the topic of conversation in the psychiatric circle."

"Are we?" Will said holding Kagomes hand into his

"Oh yes. A unique cocktail of personality disorder and neuroses that make you a highly skilled profiler. And as for Mrs. Higurashi, we are intrigued on how you are able to bring back from it. There are many debates on how you do it." Chilton said

The look that he was giving her was making her dark side wanting to stab him in front of everyone. If people find out about her abilities who knows what they do to her.

"They're not here to be analyzed." Jack said as he too saw the look in the doctors' eyes.

"Perhaps he should be. Especially her since her ex-husband is the famous Dove." Chilton said

If she wasn't a master of keeping a emotionless mask face right now hers eyes would have widen. No one from outside the FBI was supposed to know about that. That was supposed to be secured. Sesshomaru did everything in his powers to keep that from spreading.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dr. Chilton." She said

Will and Jack did their best to keep a straight face as well but couldn't help but wonder how he knew.

"Well I was there at the trails, Kagome. Michael Allen was supposed to be brought here but sadly someone else took him." Chilton said "Such a rare being he was. A cannibal psychotic killer would have brought this place glory."

Kagome kept a cool look but on the inside she was in rage.

"Then Sesshomaru will know who to go after if this gets out." Will glared "Everyone in that court room and the burrow was sworn to keep it a secret."

Kagome smiled at Will protectiveness. It made her want him right now.

"Don't worry. If anyone that's stupid to go against him won't be heard from again." Chilton nervously laughed because it was true

"May we see the crime scene now, Dr. Chilton?" Will asked staying up

The damned doctor got the hint and showed the crime scene. Kagome already knew this man wasn't the Ripper but it did look like it could be Hannibal's work. She saw the photos of his last victim from two years ago and did look like it. But like Hannibal and Michael they will never repeat their artwork. From the looks of it, it seems that Gideon was trying to find himself in Kagomes' eyes.

Will did his thing and when he enter Gideon's mind it seemed to frighten him. Luckily Kagome was able to pull him back to safely. From what he was feeling he felt a part of him believe it could be the Ripper but at the same time it wasn't. After that they were ready to leave and Kagome couldn't wait to have her son back in her arms. She needed to see some light after today. Though tomorrow Will would have to come back again with Alana Bloom to speak with Gideon. Normally she's not a jealous person but lately she noticed how friendly Alana has gotten with Will. A little too friendly. She knew in the past Alana and Will had a thing for each other but never persuaded it. Lately Kagome noticed how flirty she gotten with both Will and Hannibal for months. Her dark alpha side didn't like it at all. That night Kagome made sure Will remembered why they were together. They placed love marks and love bites everywhere on each other's bodies. They even did it the next morning too before he left for work. Kagome couldn't help but grinned from satisfaction. After the great sex Will barely wanted to leave and debated to call in sick.

'Take that Alana.' She smirked

.

.

.

Kagome and Leo were sitting down at a nice little Italian café after the testing was done. Like Kagome thought he was above average for a 4 soon to be a 5 year old and the examiners believed he should be going to first grade. Leo was really excited about it so she took him out to celebrate.

"When can I go to school, mommy?" He asked as they waited for the waiter to take their order.

"In late August, honey. Why? Are you getting tired of hanging around with mommy?" She smiled

He shook his head no with a smile.

"I can't wait to tell, daddy. Do you think he'll be proud of me?" He said

"Of course he would. He will be very proud of you." She smiled "And he'll brag that you got his smarts. But to let you know it's from both of us."

A strong hand intertwines with hers and a small smile appeared on her face but not look his way.

"I truly am. And I still think he got it from me." Michael whispered in her ear before disappearing

Before she was glad he would go away but now it sadness her. She was actually starting to miss him and that scared her.

She knew it was wrong to feel this way for three men but another part of her didn't care. Both men were perfect alpha males that suited her.

'Maybe that's why I had that dream two nights ago.' She blushed as she remembered her dream from last night

At first she didn't realize it was a dream as she and Will were having sex until she felt two pairs of lips on her person. All three men worshiped her body with their hands and lips as if she was a goddess. Then they would take her. Michael took her from the front, Hannibal from the back and Will kissed and fucked her in the mouth. Later they would switch and start again.

"Hello Kagome." A voice said

She jumped a little before looking up and saw that it was Hannibal. It has been a week since she talked to him. After that kiss she's been avoiding him as she needed time to think.

"Hello Dr. Lector." She said

"Hello Dr. Lector." Leo smiled

Hannibal smiled at Leo.

"Hello Leo." He smiled "Leo, you may call me Hannibal."

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I was passing by when I saw you and Leo. It's been two weeks since I've seen you." He said "I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine." She said with a hint in her tone for him to leave.

He might have but Leo had asked him if he would like to join him. Kagome sworn Hannibal gave her a amuse smirk as she could see the victory gleam in his eyes.

"I wouldn't mine but I wouldn't want to ruin your time with your mother." Hannibal said to Leo

"Mommy, is it okay?" He asked

She wanted to say no but that will lead to questions and she knew Hannibal will find a way to have Leo asked again.

"If he's not too busy, honey, I don't see why not." She said

When he sat down the waiter finally came and took their orders. It was going to take a while so Leo took out his sketch book and drew to pass the time while the adults talked.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" He asked

"I believe you know why." She said after taking a sip of her wine. "You did it without my permission. And you should know that once I am pissed off you should give me some time to cool down."

Hannibal smirked and placed a hand on her thigh rubbing it a little.

"Hannibal." She warned him

He gave her an innocent look and she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"You never give up do you." She said

"Not when I truly want something." He said and then whispered "And like I said before I want you and Leo to mine."

He took her hand and kissed it.

"You think I'm yours?" She stated

"Since the day I met you. I couldn't resist your light. It called out to me." He said intertwined their hands and his thumb rubbed the back of her palm. "I wanted it. I knew if I could taint it will be more beautiful than before. After that I will never let you go."

"Even though I'm with someone else." She reminded him

"Even that. I'll stop, only if you truly want me to, Kagome." He said looking straight into her eyes

Their meals had finally arrived and they began eating.

"I'm having a few colleagues over for dinner tomorrow and I was hoping that you could join us." Hannibal said

"And who are these colleagues?" She asked

"Alana Bloom and Dr. Fredrick Chilton." He said

"Hmmm…not my favorite people right now." She winced "I've met Dr. Chilton yesterday and he's already looking at me like a new creature he discovered since he knows who's my ex is and how I'm able to keep Will out of the darkness. As for Alana, I no longer like when I notice how friendly she is becoming with Will."

He noticed she gripped her wine glass tightly but not enough to break.

"Jealously doesn't suit you." Hannibal smirked

She bit her food aggressively and looked at him with narrow eyes.

"I am not jealous. I'm a woman that is protecting what is mine." She said "She tries anything and she'll be my next masterpiece."

Hannibal smirked

"What masterpiece, mommy?" Leo asked as he was barely paying attention to what they were saying.

"An eatable kind, Leo." Kagome smirked

Hannibal chuckled

.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay I need a little help. I'm not sure if I should make Kagome have sex with Hannibal since the tension between are getting stronger (I almost did in the last chapter but I thought it was too soon) or should I do that in the season 2. I'm gonna let you vote for that.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own**

Leo went downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water before going to bed. He was used to doing this but tonight he felt a little unease. He blames the movie he and Will saw before going to bed. If his mom found out that he watched a horror movie their butts will be in so much trouble. As he got his glass of water he started to feel cold. So cold that he could see his breath in the air. He tensed when he sensed something behind him. He turned and saw a figure standing in the shadows of the kitchen. Dropping his glass on the floor he ran upstairs and hurried to Will's and Kagome's room. He climbed up on their bed and hid in the covers. The movement was enough to wake Kagome and Will up.

"Leo, honey, what's wrong." She asked

"There's something in the kitchen." Leo said from under the covers

Kagome went downstairs to check it out with Will behind her holding Leo in his arms. She turned on the light and saw and sensed nothing. Though she believed her son as she did sense something in her sleep and the dogs were acting strange.

"Well, Kagome, do we have a ghost in the house?" Will asked

"Something was here but it's gone now." Kagome said

"I thought it was that woman from the Grudge." Leo said

Kagome glared at Will when she heard that and he just gave her a sheepish smile.

"He said he was brave enough to watch it." Will said

"And you believed him." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her brow. "Did this being say anything to you Leo?"

Leo shook his head.

"I ran away before it could say anything." He mumbled "Can I sleep with you and Will tonight."

"Of course you can, buddy." Will said patting his back

After taking one last check around the kitchen Kagome turned off the lights and followed them upstairs. Will placed Leo in the middle between them to make him feel safe. They said their good nights and Will turned off the light before going to bed. Will lied on his back and turned his head to smile at the scene before him. Leo was facing him but cuddle close to Kagome with her arm wrapped around him. Then he closed his eyes to help him sleep but three minutes later he felt a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes only to see Leo laying his head on his chest. That was new to Will and he looked at Kagome only to see her awake with a smile on her face. He smiled too and used his hand to hold hers and went to sleep.

When morning came Will set out to work and he was still very tired. A new thing he learned about Leo last night is that he likes to move in his sleep…a lot. That ended badly for Kagome and him.

"You look tired." Katz smirked

"Leo had trouble sleeping last night so he slept with us." Will said rubbing his eyes. "He moves a lot. I think he elbowed my ribs."

"I know Kagome told me. She told me that the reason he was scared was because you let him watch a scary movie." Katz said "He's four years old, Will, what were you thinking."

"In all fairness it wasn't even that scary." Will said

"Well of course, we're adults we've seen scarier things and out grew them but kids are still innocent. They don't have that kind of imagination yet." Katz said "So how long do you think you'll be in the dog house for this?"

"Not long actually. She believes that the soreness that I'm feeling right now made me regret my actions." He said as he rotated his sore arm. "And I did, it's never going to happen again. I won't let him watch horror movies like that till he's old enough."

Then later on Jack came in and told them what happened to him last night. Apparently Miriam Lass (a former trainee and last victim of the Ripper) called last night at his house phone. He told Katz to trace the signal. Jack believed that the Chesapeake Ripper had recorded Miriam Lass two years ago when he was killing her. No one was sure since he was by himself when it happened. But they knew if this did happened then Gideon couldn't be the Ripper or else they would have been able to traced the call.

It was a long a debate after that and Will was already feeling more tired than before. Not to mention the strange dreams of him seeing the deer appeared again. It disappeared when Kagome and Leo came into the room and woke him up.

"Will, you awake?" She asked

He flinched a little when he woke up.

"You okay, baby?" She asked, now little worried

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I was just dreaming, I think." He said and stood up. "It's been a while since you've been in my classroom."

"Leo wanted to see where you work." Kagome smiled

Leo looked around as he took in the big room.

"This is where you teach?" Leo asked

"Sometimes when I'm not working on a case." Will smiled

"Is my class going to be like this then?" Leo asked

"Yes and no. It'll be less gloomy." Kagome joked

Then laughed when Will gave a look but he has to agree with her.

"I drew a picture for you Will." Leo said after opening his Star Wars backpack.

He handed the paper to Will and he smiled at it. It was a drawing of the three of them on a boat, fishing. He remembered that day very well. Kagome wanted them to do something together for the weekend as a family for the first time. Will came up with the idea of a fishing trip and that's when he taught Leo how to fish. They caught a few fish that day. Kagome even took a picture of him and Leo together holding Leo's first fish.

"That was a good day." Kagome smiled as she lean her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it was. Maybe this summer we can go camping?' Will suggested

"I think that would be great." She smiled up at him and then looked at Leo. "Would you like to do that Leo?"

He smiled and nodded his head.

"No work, right?" She said to Will

"No work, I promise. Just the three of us camping in the middle of the woods for a week. No work, no Jack, no Hannibal, no distraction." He promised

She smiled and they sealed the deal with a kiss, which made Leo make a face and cover his eyes before saying Ew. They laughed when he covered his eyes so he didn't have to see. But the moment was gone when Jack and Alana came in. It seems that they have a way to smoke out the real Ripper by using Freddie Lounds. Kagome was against it right away mostly because she knew Hannibal is not going to like it and will get back at Jack for it. Will was against it too but Jack seemed to force him to change his mind. It really pissed Kagome off. She knew this was going to end badly and it did. The next day Jack got another call on his phone when he was visiting Gideon. This time it was from his house, in his room, and where he sleeps. The team was able to get some prints from the phone and there was a hair piece on the pillow. The hair was long and blonde so Katz believed it belong to a woman. It turned out that both prints and hair belong to Miriam Lass.

.

.

.

"I read the story about the Chesapeake Ripper on that Freddie Lounds blog." Michael said as he lean against the wall with his hands in his pockets. "What the hell is that agent Crawford up to? This smells like his kind of scheme."

"I thought you were band from communicating from the outside world?' Kagome said

"When I'm a good boy I can. Do Will and Jack know you're here?" He asked

"Do you see them with me?" She said

This got him to stand up straight with a satisfied smile.

"Well I want to say I'm happy that you finally came to see me on your own but…very curious." He said

"Leo's birthday is coming up…" She started

"Thanks for reminding me that I'll have to miss another birthday with our son." He scoffed

"Would you let me finish." She glared

"Sorry." He said

"I've asked Sesshomaru and he has agreed to do me this favor." She said "There's an art museum in Baltimore that Leo's been wanting to go to. Sesshomaru will have it empty so it'll be just the three of us along with his guards keeping an eye on you."

"You'll do that for me?" He asked in awe

"I'm doing this for our son." She said

"Thank you." He smiled

Kagome couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm gonna get Leo so you two can spend some time together. Don't tell him about what we're planning, it supposed to be a surprise." She said

"I promise." He smirked

"I mean it Michael." She warned him as she could see the mischief in his eyes.

"You know this just mean that you still love me." He called out when she walked away.

She knew she shouldn't but she looked back and smirked at him which caused him to smirk too.

"Soon my love, soon." He mumbled to himself

When Kagome had went to get Leo she was surprise to see Hannibal in the room with him.

"Okay, I'm starting to think you're following me now." She said

"I had a hunch you'd be here." He said "Which bring me to ask why you are here?"

"I promised Leo that he'll see his father today and I always keep my promises." She said

"Alone." He said

"I'm a big girl Hannibal. I no longer need you there to hold my hand." She said "He would never hurt me or Leo."

"But it gives him obsess hope." He stated

"Then we can discuss this on our next session." She said with a tone that told him to drop it and to not do this in front of Leo. "If you will excuse us Hannibal, Michael is waiting for us." Then smiled down at Leo. "Ready, honey?"

She took his hand and led him to the elevator. It wasn't a surprise to her that Hannibal followed them.

"Must you Hannibal? I'm starting to think you want to get a raise out of him." She sighed

She saw the smirk on his face and knew that's what he wants. She and Michael were actually getting along today and Hannibal defiantly didn't want that to happen. There was a lot of tension in the room when Michael saw Hannibal. So he spend his time catching up with Leo. When their timing was up they were about to leave till Michael called Kagome over.

"I drew you something, that I think you'll like." He said placing the folded drawing in the slot. "But do look at it when you're in your car."

"This better not be a nude drawing of me, Michael." She said lowly

"I keep those for myself." He winked

Kagome rolled her eyes and smirked.

"See you next week Michael." She said

"Till next week my darling Dove." He said

When they finally walked out of the prison they headed to the parking lot.

"I've been told by Will that he is working late tonight so I'll be honor if you and Leo will come over for dinner." Hannibal asked

"I don't know Hannibal and what you did in there was very rude." She said

"Please let me make it up to you." He said and kissed her hand

"You're not going to let me go until I say yes are you." She said

He smirked and kissed her hand again.

"I'll see you around 7:00 pm." He said

She nodded her head and enter her car. When he left she took the drawing that Michael gave out of her purse and looked at it. Her eyes widen as she it was a drawing of Maddison, the way she dismember her and it was dated two days before she killed her.

'How did he…' She thought

Back in Michael's cell, Michael was sitting at his dresser drawing another sketch but this had a dead man on the bus and Hannibal was there putting him on the seat.

"To give this to Jack or not give this to Jack. That is the question." He mumble to himself "Bring Hannibal down the easy way or let Will and Jack find out themselves. So many choices." Then he chuckled.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own**

"I can't believe you dragged me here." Kagome muttered

She and Sesshomaru's wife Kamiko were walking up the steps of an art gallery that an opera was being held. It was girls' night and this night was Kamiko choice on where to go and she chose to go to the opera. Will had a late class tonight so she dropped off Leo with Sesshomaru as he was watching their five kids as well. She didn't know who to feel sorry for the most; the kids or Sesshomaru.

"Oh come on Kagome, its nice to try something new." Kamiko said

"You know I don't like these kinds of places." Kagome sighed

She looked around as everyone waited to be seated. Then she mentally groaned when she spotted Hannibal. He seemed to spot her and walked over towards them.

"Kagome, I didn't know you enjoy opera." He said and kissed her hand

"I enjoy it but its not really my thing. I'm here only because my friend here tricked me to." She said "This is my sister n' law Kamiko Tashio."

Hannibal took her hand and kissed it after introducing himself as well, being the gentleman that he was. This made Kamiko raised a brow as most humans now these days just shake hands.

"So there are still some gentlemen left in the world." Kamiko said

Hannibal smirked. He looked at Kamiko and saw the way how she held herself with pride and honor. She was beautiful yes but her eyes pretty much tells him that she was someone that you don't want to mess with.

"So you're the Hannibal Lector that I've been hearing so much about." Kamiko said

"Good things, I hope." He said

"Don't worry; you're safe…for now that is." Kamiko smirked with a little hint of a threat.

Hannibal raised a brow as he heard it. Kagome had to stop herself from laughing. Kamiko and Sesshomaru were perfect for each other as they both love torturing people; especially to those that harm their pack.

"Come Kagome, it seems that they're ushering people to their seats. Dr. Lector, enjoy the show." Kamiko said after hooking an arm with Kagomes

"As do you Mrs. Tashio, Kagome." Hannibal bowed his head a little. "See you after the show."

They went their separate ways as their seats were in different sections.

" _So that's him. He's quite charming and handsome."_ Kamiko said in Japanese. _"He could be a suitable mate if Will doesn't commit soon."_

" _Kamiko, you thought Michael was a suitable mate."_ Kagome whispered in Japanese

" _In a way yes he was. Too bad none of them are demons."_ Kamiko shrugged and sat down in her seat.

Kagome did her best not to roll her eyes at that comment.

Hours had passed and once the opera was over everyone walked around the art gallery. They met up with Hannibal again and met with some of his "friends".

"It's been too long since you're probably cooked for us, Hannibal." Mrs. Komeda said with her hands on her hips

Kagome and Kamiko looked at the scene before them and smirked.

"Come over and I will cook for you." Hannibal said

"I said properly. Means dinner and a show. Have you seen him cook? It's an entire performance." Mrs. Komeda said

" _That I can agree with."_ Kagome said in Japanese

Kamiko lightly laughed. Hannibal looked at them with a smirk as he knew what she said.

"He used to throw such exquisite dinner parties. You heard me. Used to." Mrs. Komeda scowled

Kagome noticed that Hannibal was barley paying attention to the woman as his eyes harden at someone.

"And I will again, once inspiration strikes." Hannibal said with a charming smile

The woman gave him a look; like she was about to scowl at him some more.

"I cannot force a feast. A feast must present itself." Hannibal said

"It's a dinner party, not a unicorn." Mrs. Komeda said

"But the feast is life. You put the life in your belly and you live." Hannibal told her

Within seconds, two men came through the crowd making the woman to look at them. Kagome recognize the small chubby one to be a patient of Hannibal's. The tall black man she didn't know but she could see the darkness inside his soul.

"I believe this young man is trying to get your attention." Mrs. Komeda said

"Hello." Hannibal said shaking the chubby small mans' hand

"Hi. It's so good to see you. This is my friend Tobias." The small chubby man said

Hannibal shook the man name Tobias hand but Kagome and Kamiko saw their grips tighten.

"Good evening." Hannibal said

"How do you two know each other?" Mrs. Komeda asked

"There should remain some mystery to my life outside the opera." Hannibal told her

"I'm one of his patients." The shorter man blurted out

There was nothing but silence when he said that.

"Did you enjoy the performance?" Hannibal asked

"I did. I love it. Every minute of it." Franklyn said

"His eyes kept wandering. More interested in you than what was happening on stage." Tobias said truthfully

This made Franklyn blush.

"This is getting a little awkward." Kagome mutter lowly towards Kamiko

"Oh don't say too much. You must leave something for us to discuss next week. Franklyn, good to see you." Hannibal stated and shook Franklyn's hand.

"You too." Franklyn smiled

"Tobias." Hannibal shaking his hand too

They stare at each other down before letting go and Tobias left with Franklyn. Once they were gone Hannibal turned to the group with another charming smirk.

"Who's hungry?" He asked

That got everyone to laugh.

Kagome had wonder away from the group as she wanted some time to herself. She looked at some of the paintings and stopped by one that caught her attention. The painting had a beautiful woman in it, wearing a white dress that was covered in blood and sitting over two bodies. A serpent was wrapped around her body and her face showed no emotion. In the back was a dark figure with black and red wings. The figure combed his fingers through the woman's hair as if she was his pet.

Kagome looked at the title of the painting. "Lucifer's Frist Creation" by Michael Allen. She remembered seeing this painting before he gave it to the art gallery. It was the end of the first month of Stanford and she went to his office to drop off her assignment.

.

.

.

" **Mr. Allen?" She said**

 **She saw him placing his art work in a secured case that was on his desk.**

" **Kagome, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Michael?" He said**

" **Sorry, just dropping off my assignment." She said**

 **She placed her paper on his desk and was about to leave.**

" **Kagome, before you go can you come here for a minute and look at this. I need your opinion." He said**

 **She came back and stood next to him; looking at the painting.**

" **It's beautiful." She said**

 **He secretly glanced at her with a smile.**

" **This is one my art work. I've sold it for a very handsome price to the art gallery in New York. They've been following my work for some time they loved this piece. Soon it will be shown all over the world." Michael said "Funny. My family thought my art work is a little dark that they thought I was insane. The only people that seem to understand me are other artist like me."**

" **Well people thought Van Gogh was insane and his paintings are amazing." She said**

" **Technically he was. He did after all cut off his ear. What kind of sane person would?" He whispered in a joke matter**

" **Well I believe sometimes darkness can be beautiful in its own way. Just as beauty can be dark and dangerous at the same time." She said**

 **She was so focus on the artwork that she didn't see the look Michael gave her. Full of desire and love. Not knowing that her words were encouraging his dark ways for her and his obsession for her were getting stronger.**

.

.

.

"I see you found his painting." Hannibal voice said as he stood next to her.

"If I haven't seen it before I probably wouldn't have notice it was his." She said

"Was it during you were abducted?" He asked

"No, it was before. He told me that he painted it months ago before he met me. Why?" She said

"Well for one, the woman in the painting looks just like you. Almost everyone here has been asking me if you are her." Hannibal said

She raised a brow at him and looked back at the painting. He was right; the woman did look like her. How did she not see it?

"Okay, now he's starting to scare me. He didn't even meet me back then?" She said

"Maybe this is how Leo got his gifts. How else did he know about Michael being in prison or Will's house?" He said

"It is possible." She said and looked at the painting again. "If this is supposed to be me then I guess he see himself as the devil. He told me the story behind this painting. Lucifer was the most beautiful of all Angels and was Gods' favorite son. But when he fell he wanted to prove that mankind was not perfect. Lilith, that was supposed to be Adams wife, was his creation. The first demon. It took some time, she fought hard to stay true to god but in the end the devil won as she gave in to his ways."

Hannibal looked down at her as she just described what Michael did to her. She did fought against him but in the end she gave in to his ways. From what she did to Maggie was proof though she deny it.

"You look beautiful in that dress." He whispered, changing the subject

"Thank you, Hannibal." She said

He lifted his hand and lightly touched her back since her dress was backless. She shivered a little against his touch and he smirked.

"Hannibal." She warned

He didn't care as he lean down to steal a kiss but Kamiko came and interrupted him.

"Kagome, dear, its getting late we should get going." Kamiko said

Hannibal had to hold back a growl when she interrupted them.

"Have a good night Hannibal." Kagome said before leaving

They arrived at Tashio Manor and the women smiled as they saw their children sleeping in the living room as they were watching a movie. Sesshomaru helped picked up Leo from the pile and gave him to Kagome along with his backpack. After thanking them for watching him she placed him in her car and drove home. When they arrived home she placed Leo in his bed. Then she went to her room to change into her pajamas and went back downstairs to get Leo's backpack. She picked it up and was about to place it in his room before some papers fell out of the bag. After picking them up she froze at what she saw. It looked like a Wendigo and it was on a bus with a dead man. She looked at the papers and saw the same Wendigo killing different people. If Leo does have his fathers' gift then she could only assume that the Wendigo is Hannibal.

"Looks like the Ripper is waking from hibernation." She muttered and placed the papers back into his bag.

.

.

.

The next morning Leo sat down watching "River Monsters" while Kagome was making breakfast. Will came down all dress up and walked in the kitchen.

"Morning babe." He kissed her cheek

"Morning….so how did it go last night?" She asked

"Well…Jack thinks the Ripper has struck." Will sighed as he poured himself some coffee.

"But you don't think it is." She stated

"No, it different than what the Ripper has done in the past." Will said "Brian on the other thinks it is."

"He's just jealous of you because your Jack's favorite and you were able to solve the other cases better than him." She smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Or the fact that you have the most beautiful woman in town and he envies you for that." She joked

That made Will let out a big smile and kissed her again.

"I believe it could be the third one." He smirked

She kissed him one more time before turning back to food.

"So have you decided what you're going to get Leo for his birthday yet?" She asked before making sure Leo didn't hear anything.

"I was thinking of getting him that bike he wanted." Will said lowly. "Or that Star Wars game he's been asking for."

"You might want to go with the game cause I already got the bike." She said

He gave her a look as she gave him a sheepish smile.

"I couldn't help myself. He's my baby boy and this is the first birthday he's ever had with us." She pouted

He smiled at and nodded in understanding.

"Will, Will, Will." Leo came running in

"Yes, yes, yes?" Will smiled as he picked him up

"You got to see the size of this fish; its huge." Leo said exactly

"Okay buddy." Will smiled and walked to the living room with him

Kagome smiled as she watched of close those were getting.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own**

A week later Kagome had went to her appointment with Leo. She was still not able to find a babysitter or a nanny to watch him that she was comfortable with. As long as he was quiet and was working on something Hannibal was alright with it.

"Still haven't found a babysitter?" Hannibal asked

"Not one that I'm comfortable with. I think it's more of a trust issue. I'm going to ask my brother if he could recommend one of his own." Kagome said

"Is the trust issue has something to do with your ex's…ways?" Hannibal said carefully

"Mostly, yes. His victims did have family. How can I not be sure that they won't try anything if they ever found out?" She said

"Worried for your children is mother a terrible curse." He smiled

Kagome decided to change the subject.

"How was your other appointment with Franklyn?" She asked with a hint of humor

She laughed when he nearly growled.

"Looks like you have a stalker of your own then." She teased "Now you know how I feel."

"I don't stalk you Kagome. I keep an eye on you. From our sessions I've learned that you are known to have trouble fine you." He said

"No, not trouble. Darkness. Those that have darkness in them always seems attracted to me. They want my light. To taint it. To consumed it. Make it theirs forever it seems." She said

Hannibal mentally smirked.

"Last night, I couldn't stop thinking about that painting. I believe it's a warning. It seems that three people want me. The truth is I care for all them. Even love them. It's a terrible thing to feel this way for three men but its true." She said "But I know them. As selfish as it sounds I don't want to choose between them. But I know they won't want to share me. That's the warning. I believe it means that sooner or later the three of them will fight each other to the death. Only one will win and I'm not sure who."

"Is that what you think?" He asked

"No. That's what I know will happen. Michael knew it. Fate is a cruel mistress sometimes. I should know. If he did have the ability to see things before it happens he would have moved us a long time ago. I remembered now, a month before the FBI came he would look at the calendar and there was a date circled. There was nothing on it; no special day. It was just circled. He would have this sad look on his face. I asked him about it but he assured me that it was nothing and put on a fake smile. He knew he was going to get caught and that this would happen."

"Why would he let himself be caught?" He asked curiously

"Cause he knew; no matter what he did, this will still happens. Baltimore was our next place to live. He must have known that I would have met you and Will no matter what and this will still happen." She lightly chuckled "I have no idea what his plans are, but my gut tells me it's coming to an end soon. You, Will and Michael with fight one day to the death and only one will win."

"You're warning me." He stated

"In a way, yes. I care for you Hannibal. I hate myself for it but I do. I'm not sure who will in this game of his." She said

"Have you warned Will?" He asked

"He knows that if Michael ever gets out somehow he will come after him no matter what." She said

.

.

.

The rest of the session went by fast and Kagome decided to take Leo to the park. It was empty now since it was 10:20; kids were still in school. She watched Leo playing on the jungle gym; pretending that he was on an adventure. She smiled at his imagination but was a little worried seeing that he wasn't a social person. He enjoys playing with Sesshomaru's kids but with human children it was different. Maybe it was because he knew he wasn't like them. Kagome knew how he felt. She felt the same way when the well closed and she couldn't go back to the past. Ever since her adventures in the past she felt like she had to hide her true self and couldn't tell anyone about her adventures. She distances herself from her old friends and only kept to herself. Maybe that's why Michael chose her. They both had something to hide from the world that they knew no one would understand or accept.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed a man walking towards Leo. She glared at him as she could sense the sick darkness in him. He had that dangerous lust in his eyes as he eyed Leo. When he placed his hand on Leos' shoulder something inside her snapped. The next thing she knew she had a tire iron in hand and slammed it against the man's skull. She didn't know how she got the tire iron but she didn't care as she pulled up her car and lifted the body in the trunk. Luckily no one was around. She tied his hands behind his back with zip ties, along with his legs. Then she placed a rag in his mouth and duck taped it just in case he wakes up. Once she was done she closed the trunk and looked around the area again to make sure she was in the clear. Then she looked at Leo (who wasn't fazed at all) and placed a finger over her mouth; telling him not to say a word. He smiled and copied what she just did. This made her smiled as they got in the car and drove off. As she drove she took out the guys' wallet; she took it from his pocket when she was making sure he wasn't hiding any weapons on him. It was something Michael taught her. When she opened it she saw a lot of pictures of young boys that were Leo's age and they were half naked. She clenched the stirring wheel and clenched her jaw.

"I'm gonna make you beg me for death, you bastard." She whispered lowly

There was only one place she could make that happened and droved further in the country side. It wasn't long till a big farm house came into view. The house was the place she and Michael were going to live in. She passed by the house and drove on a dirt trail in the woods and after a few miles she stopped at an old abandon warehouse. Since they were having Leo, Kagome was able to convince Michael to have his torcher chamber nowhere in the house or barn. She didn't want their son to see that stuff until he was older. After unlocking the code from the lock she opened the large sliding door and drove the car inside. She found a trolley and placed the still unconscious guy on it before pushing him to the room. When she was able to get the guy on the table and strapped him in she took Leo to an office space room right next to torcher room.

"Okay, honey, I want you to stay in here and listen some music or movie or play your games on your tablet." She said as she placed the sound blocking headphones on his head. "I need you to promise me to not open this door, okay."

"Yes mommy." He said

She kissed his head and shut the door. A groan was heard and a sinister smirked formed on her face.

"Uh…Wh…What? Where…Where am I?" Bill (according to his driver license) said as he opened his eyes.

"Ah, you're awake. Good. I was worried that I actually killed before I could have my fun." She said

"Who are you? What…What's going on?" Bill asked

He tried to look around but the straps held him down.

"Why are you doing this? Why am I here?" H asked

"My ex-husband was right; you guys always ask the same question. Where am I? Why am I here? What's going on? Why can't people like you admit that you deserve to be here and that you deserve this?" She rolled her eyes as she picked out the tools she needed. "But no, you guys want to act like you've done nothing wrong."

"What? What are you talking about?" He said

Kagome walked over to him and placed the tools she picked out on the table before gliding her hand over them. Bill's eyes widen at what he saw.

"Do you like my toys? Pretty looking aren't they. Had to sharpen a few since they've been here for few years. Don't want to start the fun with rusty object." She said with smile

She looked back down at her tools and her face lit up when she saw a bone saw. When she picked up and turned it on Bill started sweating as he tried to get break his restraints. Then she turned it off and sat it back down.

"Don't worry. I won't be using that…yet." She said

"What are you going to do to me?" Bill asked

She picked up a surgical knife and showed it to him. He started to sweat more.

"I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer it truthfully." She said and rolled up his sleeve. "But before I ask, I want to show you that I mean business."

"What are you going to do? What are you…? No! Don't do this!" Bill yelled

She sliced off part of his flesh. Not too deep, just below the top layer of the skin just like Michael had taught her. She took off about eight inches of his skin. It was going to be 4 but she believed he deserved more. Then she placed the knife down and poured some lemon juice in the wound.

"Fuck!" Bill yelled "Fuck!"

She picked up the knife again and was about to dig a little.

"No, please! Please! I'll talk! I'll talk!" He yelled

She smiled and brought a chair over to sit down. She gave him a second to man up as a few tears rolled down his face.

'What a baby.' She rolled her eyes.

"Now how many boys have touched?" She said with serious face

"What? What are you talking about? I don't…" He said

She picked up his wallet and showed him the pictures.

"And don't say they are your family, because I know they aren't." She glared "Now how many?"

"I swear, I never touched them." He said

Kagome picked the knife again and went over to the other side of the table. She rolled up the sleeve and sliced off his flesh. This time she digs a little deeper and more blood came out. Bill screamed from the pain.

"Fuck! Okay! Ten! Ten kids!" He yelled

He kept screaming from the pain until he passed out.

"Man, he's such a pussy." She muttered

She grabbed a bottle water and poured some on his face. He stirred a bit and opened his eyes.

"Oh goodie, you're up again." She said

"Please…Please let me go. I know I'm a sick man. I know that and I'm sorry if that boy was yours . I promise I won't come near him again if you let me go." Bill cried

"Yeah…no." She shook her head and lean close to his face. "Now why would I let a sick fucker like you go when you're just gonna chose another poor kid. Even if I report you to the cops you're just going to be back out again. I think my way is better. One less predator this world has to worry about."

She picked up her knife and Bill saw that gleam in her eyes getting darker and more sinister.

"But I'm not going to kill you right away. Like my ex-husband, I like to have a little fun." She darkly smirked while licking the blood off the knife. "Now what should we do first to kill the time we have."

A hour later Hannibal drove up to the warehouse. He had place a tracker device in Kagome's phone when she wasn't looking a few month ago to keep an eye on her. He knew if she ever found out she'll be pissed. When he notice that she drove off further than she normally goes he was a little worried.

'I guess I am a stalker. But I'm doing this for her protection.' He thought as he found a way in.

When he got closer to where she was he heard a male screaming. He entered the room and saw Kagome slicing off a man skin off from his stomach. Not only that the man tongue was cut out, finger nails pulled out, all his toes were cut off and were sealed and his hand were completely smashed. It wasn't long till Kagome sensed him.

"Oh, hello Hannibal." She smiled

"What do we have here?" He asked

"A pedophile that chosen the wrong child to mess with. He's was targeting Leo and for that he's getting what he deserves." She said

She poured some more lemon juice on the wound and the man screamed and struggled against his restrains.

"Never mess with mama lions' cub." She said with a dark tone

Hannibal smirked

"Where is Leo?" He asked

She pointed to the office room.

"Are you sure that he didn't see anything?" He asked

"Yes, I would have known if he tried to." She said "So how did you know where to find me? Stalking me again?"

"I told you, I'm not stalking you. Mostly looking out for you." He smiled

"Whatever lets you sleep at night." She smirked and lifted her knife again. "Hannibal your party is in a few days right? Would you like something from him before I dispose his body? According to his license he is an organ donor."

She started to slice down Bill's stomach and opened him up. Hannibal took off his jacket to roll up his sleeves before placing gloves on.

"His lungs look good…as well as his heart." He said and picked up another surgical knife and started working

Hannibal would look at Kagome time and again with admiring and love in his eyes. He really loved it when her darkness takes over. For the first time in his life he didn't feel alone.

.

.

.

A few days have passed and Will and Jack were able to fine the killer but it wasn't the Ripper. Will and Kagome had gone over to Hannibal's dinner party to give him wine for his party. They were invited but Will never felt comfortable with rich people. What made him not want to stay more was because Sesshomaru and his wife were there too.

"I have a butcher who carries sow's blood. Centrifugate, separate the matter form the water, create a transparent liquid. Serve with tomatoes in suspension and everybody will love the sweet taste." Hannibal explained as ready a dish

"I swear every time you do this it's like watching a cooking channel." Kagome joked

Hannibal laughed

"Are you sure you can't stay?" He asked

He was looking at both of them when he said that but linger more towards Kagome.

"I don't think I would be good company." Will said

"In other words he doesn't want to deal with Sesshomaru." Kagome said

"I disagree, Will. But after having a few conversations with Sesshomaru myself I can agree with Kagome." Hannibal said "But before you go, what became of Mr. Silvestri's donor?"

"You saved his life?" Will said

"Been a long time since I used a scalpel on anything but a pencil." Hannibal shrugged

"Why'd you stop being a surgeon?" Kagome asked

"I killed someone. Or, more accurately, I couldn't save someone. But I felt like killing them." Hannibal explained

"You were an emergency room surgeon." Will stated "It has to happen from time to time."

"It happened one time too many." Hannibal said "I transferred my passion for anatomy into the culinary arts. I fix minds instead of bodies, and no one's died as a result of my therapy."

Will and Kagome laughed a little.

"We have to go." Will said "Enjoy the wine."

By the time the dinner was set everyone applauded for Hannibal's art work in his dish. Even Sesshomaru and Kamiko were impress. Kamiko had to stop herself from smiling when she smelled that the meat was human. It has been a while since they had human.

"Before we begin, you must all be warned, nothing here is vegetarian." Hannibal commented "Bon appetite."


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own**

 **A/N: Don't hate me from what you're about to read**

Michael was sitting down on his bed reading a book when he heard footsteps echoed the room through his cell but he didn't pay any attention to them as he had a vision appeared before him. Everything around him stopped in time as it happen. Only a minute had passed when the vision was done and everything moved again. A small smirked appeared on his face before it disappeared when the guards came.

"All right, Allen, you know the routine." One guard said, tapping the taser rod against his cell.

Michael mentally rolled his eyes and got off his bed to walked over towards the farthest side of the cell with his hands behind his back. The guards quickly opened his door and placed a cored phone on his bed.

"Okay you got 40 minutes to talk to your lawyer." The guard said as they locked the door.

Once they left Michael watched them leave and sat back down on his bed. He picked up the handle listening to his lawyer for a minute before hanging up. After looking up at the catwalk the guards went to switch shifts and he knew that gave him ten minutes to do what he need to do. Once the guards were gone he started dialing a different number. It picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" An old lady answered

"Hello Agatha. I'm calling in a favor that you owe me." Michael said with devilish smile. "The usual."

"Who is the pour soul that I should send it to?" Agatha asked

He told her who it was for and gave her the addresses before hanging up.

"I'm going to hate myself later. But it will be worth it to see him suffer." Michael muttered before going back to his book.

.

.

.

Kagome had just came back from grocery shopping with Leo. When she drove up the lot her eyes narrowed as she saw a familiar car.

Alanna's car.

Kagome's hands clenched the stirring wheel and closer her eyes to calm herself down. Yes, she was attracted to three alpha males but like Michael and Hannibal she didn't like sharing. Especially with someone as weak as Alanna Bloom. After calming down and shutting off her dark side she helped Leo get out of the car. Then she opened the truck of her car and got the grocery bags. Leo, wanting to be a big boy, helped her out and grabbed a bag.

"Mommy, why is Will with that lady?" He said quietly

"I don't know." She said

Will and Alanna saw them entering the house and went inside as well. When they enter the house Kagome put on her best fake smile on. It fooled Alanna but not Will.

"Hello, Dr. Bloom, what brings you here?" Kagome asked as she took out the food from the bags.

"Will called me over because he needed help finding a wounded animal he heard." Alanna said

"Oh my, is it okay?" Kagome asked in a worried tone

"We couldn't find it. I'm not sure if it was taken somewhere or something must have ate it already." Will said

Kagome looked at him as she could sense something wasn't right with him.

"Well I'm gonna have to go. It was good seeing you Kagome." Alanna said as she left

"The same." Kagome said as her hands clenched the tiles of the kitchen counter, wishing it was Alanna neck.

"Kagome, she's just a friend." Will said when Alanna drove off

"A friend that you always liked before you met me." She said in a sad tone. "Will…do you still have feelings for her?"

"What? No. No. Of course not." Will said walking over to her and placed his hands on her shoulder. "Kagome, you're the one that I love. You accept me for who I am and help me with my abilities."

"I know. I love you too. It's just…I've been two-timed before and I promised myself I would never be in that situation again." She said "I don't want to be hurt like that again. You may not see it but it appears that Alanna has shown an interest in you. Women always seem to be more attracted to those that are already taken and don't care if they in a relationship. They'll do what they can to get what they want"

"Alanna told me, a long time ago, that I was not her type and undateable. If by a strange chance that she does have some sort of interest in me I would tell her no. Cause I finally have the girl that I've been looking for." Will said, taking her hands into his.

Kagome smiled up at him and they lean their foreheads against each other.

"Thank you. I needed to hear that." She smiled and kissed him before placing the grocery where they needed to be. "So tell me what kind of animal did you hear?"

"I don't know. It sounded wounded. I looked everywhere but I couldn't even find tracks." Will sighed

"How about after I put everything away we could go looking for it?" Kagome suggested "Even if other animals have already gotten to it we could give it a proper burial."

"Can I help?" Leo asked

"Of course, buddy." Will smiled

Then the moment was over when the phone and they both knew who it was.

"Bet you a full body massage that you'll answer it." She teased

"That sounds like a reward than a punishment if I lose." Will smirked

In the end Will lost the bet and answered the phone. Surprise, surprise it was Jack with another case. When Will left Kagome had took Leo for a walk in the woods with the pack and tried to find this wounded animal Will talked about. Kagome had a feeling that he was starting to hear things now as she was sensing that he was getting worst and worst. She wanted to say something to him but didn't know how without telling him her secret. After they didn't find the animal Kagome thought it was time to teach Leo some survival technique in case he's ever lost or in trouble. They even found a hollow tree for him to hide in. When they came back they didn't know that someone had enter the house and mess with Will's pills.

.

.

.

Dr. Bedelia house…

After his session with Franklyn he was a little glad that he had appointment with Bedelia this week.

"I worry that I'd made Franklyn feel powerless. He wants to be my friend." He said "His obsession with me is interfering with his progress. I'm considering referring him to another doctor."

"Referrals can be complicated. I referred you to another psychiatrist. You refused." Bedelia said "The same can be said with another patient of yours. Kagome. I remember telling you that you were getting too close with her. That you should referral her to someone else."

"I'm more tenacious than Franklyn." He said "At least with Kagome, she is trying to move forward."

"Why were you so tenacious?" She asked

"I feel protective of you." He said "You support me as a colleague and psychiatrist, and as a human being. I want to be supportive of you after what happened.

"I'm not the only psychiatrist who's ever been attacked by a patient." She said

"I hesitated to even bring up the subject of an obsessive patient because of your traumatic experience." He said

"Hannibal. I'm your psychiatrist, you're not mine." She said

He just smirked.

"Speaking of obsessive, I believe it's time we talk about your obsession with your patient Kagome." Bedelia said

Hannibal stared at her blankly.

"You must force yourself to take a step back." She asked

"She needs my help. The Dove is so deep in her mind that she forgets who she is at times." He said

"You're obsess with her, Hannibal. You want to keep her close, to make her relay only on you, am I wrong." She said

"No." He said "I believe I am in love with her. I want her. I understand why the Dove was so taken by her. She is more accepting towards things that others don't. She is not judgmental as the world is."

"Hannibal, if you continue doing this you'll only be another Michael in her eyes." Bedelia said

"I am nothing like him. I will never harm her like has to her in the past." He said in a harsh tone.

Yes, they were both cannibal killers, with great taste and style but from the stories that Kagome had told him made his blood boil. The torture he put her through to make her like him. To make her evolve to be like him. Bedelia was surprise by the sudden tone. Hannibal was never one to show emotion but when it came to Kagome he showed a lot more emotion than she has ever seen.

After his session was over he went to his office before his next appointment comes in. As he waited he thought about the first day he met Kagome. It was a few days after Kagome had thought she lost Leo in childbirth. Alanna had asked him if he could help her. He was surprised that she didn't take her as a patient. Women always seem to be comfortable talking about their past with other women. What got him to say yes was when Alanna told him that she was frighten by her. He had to see her. So Hannibal went to the hospital to see Kagome since the doctors wouldn't let her leave since she tried to kill herself. When he saw her she was already asleep and even in her condition she was still a sight to behold. The way she slept reminded him of sleeping beauty. He wanted to draw her frame (which he did the next day.) He went to move a piece of hair away from her face and her hand shot out to stop him. That's when she opened those beautiful sapphire eyes that he loved. It was her eyes that pulled him to her. Eyes that were just like his many years ago; full of pain, anger and a hunger for revenge to those that harmed her.

"Who are you?" She asked

"I am Dr. Hannibal Lector. A colleague of mine has referral you to me." He said with a kind smile

He was brought out of his thoughts when his door was knocked on. Looking at the time on his wrist watch it was time for Will's appointment.

.

.

.

The next day Will was feeling really strange after he took his pills that afternoon. Kagome was out to pick up Leo from his play date with Sesshomaru's kids. He was working on his fish hooks to keep him focus and calm his urges down. That was when he started to hear a noise coming from the fireplace. He heard scratching around it and thought it was stuck so he made a hole to free the animal. When he was done there was nothing there. Then out of the blue, Alanna came over.

"What kind of animal was it?" She asked

"It might've been a raccoon." He said

"Might've been." She asked

"By the time I knocked a hole in the chimney it climbed to the top." He said

'Kagome is gonna kill me.' He thought

"Well, at least it got out." She said

Then he notice how good she was smelling right now and turned to actually look at her and notice she was a little dressy again.

"What are you doing out?" He asked

"I thought I'd come over, make some noise, shoo away any predators at your door." Alanna said "It looks like you're making plenty of noise all by yourself."

"You avoided being in a room alone with me essentially since I met you. Even more when Kagome came into my life." He pointed out "I mean, you were smooth about it."

"Evidently not smooth enough." She joked

"And now you're making house calls when she's not here?" He said and stood by her

'What the hell am I doing?' He thought as he was trying to fight for control and back away.

But for some reason he couldn't.

"Just a drive-by on my way home." She said getting a little closer. "Since you're not my patient."

"No." He said "I'm not."

The smell of her was possessing his mind that he couldn't control himself anymore. He lean to kiss her and to his surprise she was kissing him back. It started off light until it became more passionate. Suddenly clothes started to come off and he was fucking her on the couch. He knew this felt wrong and wanted to stop but he couldn't. It was as if something was possessing his body and his mind was locked up somewhere where he couldn't control. Then the door opened and standing there at the entrance was Kagome. Her eyes widen at the scene before her. Tears started to form as her heart felt like it was shattering all over again and rage was taking over. She had to get out of there before she ends up killing them.

"No." Will whispered

Seeing that betrayal look on her face it brought him back to control but it was too late. She ran out the door and he tried following after her while putting on his pants. When he got outside she was already driving out of the lot and drove off in the night.

"Fuck! Fuck!" He shouted as he beat himself for what happened.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own**

 _Five years ago…_

 _Kagome, five months pregnant…_

 _Kagome stare out the window as Michael drove down the road. She smiled as she saw the colors of the leaves were beginning to change a little. Michael would glance at her every now and then as he noticed how much she was glowing. This was the happiest he had ever seen her and that made him happy. When the diner came into view he pulled up to the lot and parked the car. He quickly got and hurried over to her side to open Kagome's door._

" _Must you do that every time?" She asked as he helped her out_

" _Of course, my love. What kind of husband and soon to be loving father would I be if I didn't." He smirked_

 _They walked inside and sat down at a booth; far away from others, just the way he likes it._

" _What would you like, love?" He asked as they looked at the menu_

" _You're seriously asked a pregnant woman that." She teased_

 _He chuckled_

" _Oh you got to be kidding me." She whispered "Junior needs to use the restroom again."_

" _Junior? I thought we decided to be surprise on the gender till later. How do you know it's going to be a boy?" He asked_

" _Because he can't control his pee bladder, like all boys do." She smirked_

" _I have control." He stated_

" _Not when you're around me." She winked before getting out of the booth and hurried to the bathroom_

" _So true, love, so true." He muttered as he looked at the menu_

 _When she came back she frowned when she saw an attractive blonde woman sitting next to Michael. He looked annoyed at the woman but the woman didn't see it and kept trying to flirt with him._

" _Do you mind getting away from my husband?" Kagome glared_

" _This is your wife? I would have thought she was prettier and…less rounded." The woman said_

" _She is my beautiful pregnant wife. Now if you don't mind…leave us." Michael glared_

" _Before you get your ass kick by a pregnant woman." Kagome hissed_

 _She gave the woman a dark death glares that send chills down the woman's spine. So the woman quickly got out of the booth and left. Kagome sat down in her seat and saw Michael looking at her with an amuse smirk._

" _What?" She asked_

" _I love it when you're possessive. Makes me want to take you right now on this table." He smirked_

 _She rolled her eyes and laughed. He gave her a loving smile and took her hand into his before kissing it._

" _You know that you're the only beautiful woman in my eyes." He said_

" _You're just saying that cause you're my husband and that I'm carrying you're baby." She said and looked out the window_

 _He placed a finger under her chin and made her look back at him._

" _It's the truth, my love." He said_

 _They both smiled at each other and lean in to kiss one another._

 _Later on that night Kagome had gotten up to go to the bathroom for the third time. When she headed back to their room she noticed that Michael wasn't in bed. She went downstairs and didn't see him anywhere in the kitchen, living room or the den. There was only one place she could think of and went to the supply closet and opened the hidden door he built to hide his secret room; which was the basement. The lights were on and that's when she knew he was torturing someone. Walking down the steps quietly Kagome saw that Michael had that girl from the diner strapped to the table._

" _Please, please don't do this." The woman cried_

" _You insulted my wife. For that you will be punish. No one insults my love and lives." He glared_

 _The woman cried again and noticed Kagome by the stairs._

" _Please help me. Call the police." The woman cried_

 _Michael looked up and saw Kagome with her arms cross. She looked at the woman with a blank look before a sinister smirk formed on her face. She walked over to Michael and gave him a passionate kiss; which he gladly returned back._

" _Don't stay down here too long." She smiled_

 _She gave him a naughty luring look before she gave him a peck on the lips and went upstairs. He groaned when she started to sway her hips._

" _Well now, it looks like I will have to make this quick because my love is begging me to fuck her." He said and picked up a large knife_

 _Kagome walked upstairs and the woman began to scream when he started slicing her up. Not once did she looked back to help her like she would have done. Michael may be a psychopath cannibalistic killer but he was very loyal to her and he would do anything for her. This action just prove how loyal he was too her. It made her know that no woman could ever replace her in his eyes._

The Present…

Hannibal had invited Tobias over to dinner that night and just as they said that they wanted to kill each other someone rang the doorbell. He went to open it but Will (who was at the door) let himself in, which Hannibal found rude.

"Is Kagome here?" Will asked

"No, why?" Hannibal said

"I…I slept with Alanna." Will said

Hannibal kept a blank face on but on the inside he felt two emotion going through him. Happy that Will messed up in their relationship. Rage because Will had broken Kagome's heart. When he didn't say anything Will went passed him in another rude manner.

"Well, come in." Hannibal said

He followed Will into the dining room and noticed an extra setting on the table.

"You have a guest?" He asked

"A colleague. You just missed him." Hannibal said

"He didn't finish his dinner." Will noticed

"An urgent call of some sort. He had to leave suddenly." Hannibal said/lied "This benefits you, because I have dessert for two."

Hannibal went to the kitchen to take the dessert out of the oven.

"I can't stay. I'm looking for Kagome. I don't know where she went." Will said

"She saw you having an affair?" Hannibal asked

"I don't know what happen. It was like a blur to me. One minute I was trying to get an animal out of my chimney and Alanna visits out of the blue. Then the next thing I knew we were having sex on the couch." Will said

"Do you have feelings for Alanna?" Hannibal asked

"I've been wanting to do that with Alanna ever since I first met her. But when Kagome came into my life those feelings went away, I don't know why I did what I did." Will said

"You waited a long time, which suggests you were intimate with Alanna for a reason, in addition to wanting to." Hannibal suggested

"I have felt very different ever since I took my pills this afternoon. Like an animal ergs. If Kagome had walked through that door instead of Alanna I probably have pounce her." Will explained "But when Alanna and I were intimate it was like I was possess or something. I was there but I had no control of my action at all. I tried to stop myself; yelling in my head to stop but I couldn't. It was like my mind caged and my body just took over. When Kagome came and saw everything I finally had control and stopped myself."

"And what of Alanna?" Hannibal asked

"She had the same look as I did. Shame, guilt; it was as if she didn't even know how she got there." Will said "I didn't even bother to ask as I went looking for Kagome when she drove off. I thought she would here."

"Have you tried her brothers' house?" Hannibal asked

"That was my next stop." Will rubbed his face in exhaustion. "She's never going to forgive me for this."

"I'm surprise she didn't kill you. You broke her not only her heart but also her trust in you." Hannibal said truthfully "It will be a while for her to trust you again."

Will looked down in guilt as he knew it was true.

"If you see or hear from her before I do; please let me know that she is safe." Will said before he left

But before he did Hannibal changed the topic in letting Will know about Tobias. Using Franklyn as an escape goat; he informed Will what Franklyn told him in their session. Believing that he may be the killer of the case Will was doing. When Will left Hannibal took out his tablet from his room to see where Kagome had gone off to. This may be his only open window to have her with him. But before he could the doorbell rang again. He opened the door and to his surprise it was Kagome with Leo in her arms.

"May I come in?" She asked

He took a step back to let her in and closed the door.

"I saw Will come in. I suppose he told what happen." She said; walking into the dining room and notice the second placing. "You had company?"

"Yes. Do you remember Franklyn's friend from the opera?" He said as they picked up the plates and took them to the kitchen.

"Tobias, right?" She said "I'm guessing he's a killer, as well."

Hannibal looked at her from the sink with a small smirk. Happy that he could talk to her about this.

"He's been following me and caught me on one of my hunts it seems." He said, while washing the dishes

"Now you can't have that, now can you." She smiled; drying the dishes

"No I cannot." He said

"Is he in the basement because I could really blow off some steam right now?" She asked

He glanced at her as he notice how her hands tighten on the marble counter and how she was trying hard to not cry. A tear dropped down her cheek and he brushed it away before she could.

"Kagome…" He said

"Please, don't. Don't be my psychiatrist right now." She pleaded

More tears fell and he brought her close them; conferring her with a protective hug.

"Is it alright that Leo and I stay here for the night?" She asked in a whisper

Hannibal nuzzled his face against the side of her head while silently inhaling her scent. He let out a smirk when she asked that.

"Of course you can." He said with a dark gleam in his eyes

.

.

.

The next day Kagome woke up and hoped that everything that happened yesterday was just a nightmare and she was in her and Will's bed in Wolf Trap Virginia. When she felt the smooth silk sheets underneath her she knew it wasn't a dream and Will had broken her heart and trust. She was so heartbroken that she didn't want to get out of bed; but she knew had to be strong for Leo. After getting out of bed she had went to take a shower. She was wearing one of Hannibal's t-shirt to sleep in while her clothes were being washed. Since he was taller than her his shirt was pretty big on her; it was able to cover her ass. When she was done she went down the stairs that lead to the kitchen.

"Morning mommy." Leo said as he was on the chair next to the kitchen island

"Morning Leo. Morning Hannibal." She smiled

"Morning Kagome." Hannibal smirked "Breakfast is almost ready. I'm making strawberry pancakes, bacon with scramble eggs."

"You're making strawberry pancakes?" Her eyes lit up from hearing her favorite pancake

"Leo told me it was your favorite." Hannibal smiled

When he was done he plated the breakfast and made his way to the dining room; Kagome and Leo followed behind him. Once all three plates were placed on the table they sat down and ate. Kagome sat down on Hannibal's and Leo on his left; just the way he always imagined it.

"So Kagome, what are you planning on doing now?" Hannibal asked

"Honestly, I have no idea." She sighed "I can't go back there. I just can't. And I don't want go to stay at my brothers. I was thinking maybe going back home to Japan."

Hannibal was not going to let that happen.

"What if you stay here?" He asked

"I think you would like that too much, Hannibal." She teased "Isn't this against the doctor-patient code?"

"Not if you're not my patient anymore." He said

Kagome looked at him with a questionable look.

"Are you referral me to another, Hannibal?" She asked

"No, but I'll sign that you are well now; that you no longer in need a psychiatrist." He said after taking a bite

"You and I both know that I'm still not right in the head." She said

"On the contrary, Kagome, you are. You're just embracing your inner darkness. When you finally accept it you'll be in full control of it. With my guidance I can help you." He said

"Hannibal, I know what your intentions are, as does Will. I haven't even broken it off with Will yet. Me and Leo moving in here is like saying that I moved on too quickly. I can't do that. It's too soon." She said "And if Will ever finds that out it's going to damage your doctor-patient with him."

She was right about that and Hannibal didn't want to lose his trust with Will as he was stilling trying to mold his mind.

"But…I am gonna need a place to stay for a while until I do fine a permanent place to stay. I hope you don't mind." She said

"Not at all." He smirked

He just had to play his cards right. She may think that she's staying here for a few days but he's planning on keeping her with him for a long time.

When breakfast was over Hannibal had went to work and Kagome taken Leo back to Wolf Trap to start packing some of their things. She knew that Will would be at work right now and it was a good thing too because she still wasn't ready to talk to him. On her phone there were both text and voice messages from him telling her that he was sorry and to call to let him know that she and Leo were alright.

Almost done packing; she was in the kitchen medicine cabinet to get her things and she accidently knocked over one of Will's pills. She cursed herself when they spilled over and went to pick them up. Then she paused when she recognized the pills. They weren't Will's normal pills that he takes. She took a sniff of them and once the pheromone smell reached her nostril she knew what they were.

"You fucking bastard, Michael." She muttered

"Good Morning." A deep voice said

.

.

 **A/N: Yes a cliff hanger hehehe**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own**

Half few hours later in Hannibal's office…

The FBI were all over the room, taking evidence and getting the bodies of Franklyn and Tobias out. Hannibal was being patched up by the EMTs. When he saw Jack and Will entering the room he gave them a relief look. It quickly went away when he remembered the comment Tobias made earlier about Kagome. That someone was going to make her pay for her ex-husband's sin. Hannibal went to get her cellphone, but stopped when Jack and Will were before him.

"I was worried that you were dead." Hannibal said towards Will as he remembered how Will and the other cops went to Tobias music shop.

"Tobias Budge Killed two Baltimore police officers, nearly killed an FBI special agent, and after all of that, his first stop is here, at your office." Jack said, not understanding why Tobias come here

"He came to kill my patient." Hannibal said

"Your patient? Is that who Budge was serenading?" Will asked

"I don't know. Franklyn knew more that he was telling me. He told Mr. Budge that he didn't have to kill anymore. And then he broke Franklyn's neck and then he attacked me." Hannibal slowly explained; his voice was a little shaky as if he was traumatized from the whole event.

"You killed him?" Jack asked

"Yes." Hannibal whispered

"Could Franklyn have been involved in whatever Budge was doing?" Will asked

"I thought this was a simple matter of poor choice in friends." Hannibal said

"This doesn't feel simple to me." Jack said and walked away

"Wait, he did say something." Hannibal said and looked at Will. "It was about Kagome."

"What? What about Kagome?" Will said in a worry tone

This caught Jacks attention and he came back over.

"Tobias said something about Kagome. He was going to go after her first but someone beat him to it. Saying that she was going to pay for her ex-husbands sin." Hannibal said

Will quickly took out his phone and dial Kagome's number.

"When was the last time any of you saw her?" Jack asked them

Before any of them could answer Kagome and Leo walked in the room. When they passed by the bodies Kagome quickly covered Leo's eyes the whole way in.

"Kagome." Hannibal and Will said in relief

"Are you two okay?" Jack asked

"Yeah, we're fine. What the hell happen to you?" She said looking at Hannibal

Will walk up to her to hug her but she step back. He had a hurt look on his face when she did that but he should have known that she wouldn't have forgiven him for what happened that fast.

"Tobias Budge came and killed Franklyn. He almost killed Will when he was at the music shop and then almost killed me." Hannibal said "We were worried about you. He told me he was going after you but someone already beat him to it."

"Have you notice anyone following you lately?" Jack asked

"No, I haven't. I've been with Shippo and Sesshomaru all day." Kagome said

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Three hours ago Flashback…**

 **Kagome stared down at the middle age year old man that she tied up to a chair with zip ties. He was struggling; trying to break free but couldn't and his mouth was covered with duck taped. He tried to kill her at Will's house but he wasn't as skilled as she was and she took him to the warehouse while Sesshomaru's men cleaning and fixing the mess at the house. At first she thought about stabbing him on the table but wanted to try something different.**

" **Who are you?" Kagome asked as she rips off the tape from his month.**

 **He winced from the pain because she pulled it off too fast. Then he spit out a little blood and licked his lips as they were a little dry because of it.**

" **My name, little bitch is, Jeff Brooks. Do you remember that name?" He glared**

 **She slapped him.**

" **You will do well to not call me that. Understand?" She said calmly**

 **She was glad that she had in the other room again with headphones on so didn't learn that kind of language.**

" **Fuck you, bitch." He spat**

 **Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed before walked over to her tools and grabbed a meat hammer.**

" **What are you…?" He asked**

 **He was cut off when she hit him across the face with the hammer. He cried from the pain and spit out more blood.**

" **Now are you going to talk nicely or am I going to have to teach you some manners with pain?" She asked calmly**

" **Fuck you." He said**

 **She swings at him again with a strong swift. This time a few of his teeth fell out of his mouth. Then she swing again and managed to break his jaw this time.**

" **Oops. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to swing too hard but that was you're fault for being so rude." She said and then rolled her eyes. "Great, now I am sounding like Hannibal." Then she went to sit down on the chair that was across from him. "And, to answer your question, yes, I do remember that name. Carly Brook was one of my ex's victims. I also remember her being a selfish snob. She was the first one that I really didn't feel sorry for. You want to know why?"**

 **Jeff couldn't talk so he just glared at her.**

" **You see there were two girls at that time. Your sister, the snob, that got on Michael's bad side when she was being so rube to me by spilling her drink on me and called me a Chink Whore because she wanted to fuck him and he wouldn't give her the time of day. Then a Goth girl name Brinda who rudely shoved passed me to the bathroom and knocked me down, without saying sorry." Kagome walked over the table where her tools were and placed the meat hammer down and pick some nail removal pliers. "He took them both and locked them up in his cell. They begged me to help them. Carly pretty much tried to order me to let her out. Being her bossy snob self. I was going to either way but you see there was a reason why Brinda was like the way she was that night. She was pregnant and knowing Michael he wouldn't care because it wasn't ours." She walked towards him and he gave her a wary look. Not knowing what she was up to. "So one night when he was asleep I went to the basement and told them that we have to be quiet and quick about it." She grabbed his left hand and started pulling his nails off one by one. "But your sister…your racist sister selfish that you're avenging for…pushed me and Brinda out of her way; saying, "Get the fuck out of my way or you'll regret it you fucking psychos." Once Kagome was done with that hand she went to do the other one. "She pushed Brinda so hard that she landed on her stomach. That…that there is what set me off." Pulling off a nail extra harder than before. "Brinda told us that she was pregnant. And your sister does something like that." She then starting doing his toes next. "I guess her death was my fault because I forgot to tell her that he placed tracking device in them. I let her go and he went after her while I took Brinda's tracker out of her and told her where to go. She was the only one that I was able to save."**

 **She walked over to the table again and picked up her favorite knife.**

" **You know, I remember what he did to her. He wanted to show the world who she truly was on the outside. Matching her inner personality." She looked at him with a sinister smirk. "A face lift wasn't?" She laughed a little. "He got the idea when he watched Batman. Unsurprisingly his favorite character is the Joker. I'll admit I do I like the classics, but I did like the Dark Knight Joker better. Especially when he said that quote." She let out sinister laugh that almost sounded like the Jokers. "Why so serious?" The man started to shake a little when he saw that dark gleam in her eyes. "Let's put a smile on that face."**

 **Her laughter echoed through the hallway as well as Jeff screaming.**

 **End of Flashback….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It took a lot of strength but she was able to keep a stone straight face. Deep down she was smile like a mad woman. She knew that she was getting darker but now was starting think she was crazy too.

" **Not crazy. Just evolving into something more. Your almost ready to come out of your cocoon."** Michael said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. **"Soon, you'll turn into that perfect butterfly."**

"I think for your safety we should have a police squad follow you for your protection." Jack said

"That won't be necessary. Ever since the whole Maggie thing he's been having his men following me around." Kagome said then turned to Hannibal. "I'll take you to hospital."

"Kagome, can we talk, please?" Will said

"What's going on between you two?" Jack asked; he noticed how distant Kagome was towards Will

She turned around and gave Will a cold look.

"Why don't ask, Alanna? I'm sure she'll willingly tell you." She said, and then took out something from her pocket. "Oh, and to let you know, someone has tampered with your meds yesterday it seems." She tossed the bottles of pills at Will; who caught it with ease. "Why don't you ask Beverly what they are and see why I'm not coming back? Maybe remembering what they are; you'll understand my reason."

With nothing else to say she took ahold of Leo's hand and left the room. Hannibal followed her and he gave Will a sorry look. Truthfully he was grinning on the inside like a mad man.

.

.

.

At the FBI headquarters Will gave Beverly the meds and she and Jimmy recognized them right away.

"It's a pheromone drug that makes you more willing to act on your urges." Beverly said

"Rapist sometimes uses them so their victims won't struggle or scream because it makes them delusional. So when someone takes these they see that it's someone that they love or who they long for." Jimmy said "They are not seeing a rapist but their husband, boyfriend or old lover."

"These are the same drugs the Dove used on Kagome for the past few years." Beverly said

Will ran his hand through his hair as he took a deep breath. Now he understands how bad this was and knows that Kagome will never forgive him no matter how much he apologizes.

"Okay, question. How did these get into my house?" Will asked

"These pills aren't easy to find. They most likely come from different areas in Europe." Jimmy said

"If the Dove had these he most likely has a seller." Beverly said

"Are you saying Michael could be behind this?" Jack asked

"I wouldn't doubt." Will scoffed

"But how? He is watched everyday; how is he able to make a call to someone that we don't know about?" Jack asked

"Not when he makes a call to his lawyer." Will pointed out

"Okay, let's say he did make the call to his seller. Then how did he know where you and Alanna Bloom lived? Or knew anything about Dr. Bloom? She wasn't at the trials or there when he caught him. He has no access to the outside world." Jack ask

Will was having a debating moment in his head right now. He knew about Leo's gift but always assumed that he got from Kagome but now that this is happened he started to think he was wrong.

"What if he already knew? That always knew." Will said

"What are you getting at?" Jack asked

"He knew where I lived and where Alanna lived; just like how Leo knew where Kagome and I lived. He has a gift of seeing things before they happened." Will said

"You mean like a psychic?" Beverly said

"It is possible. I mean it would explain why he moved so many times when we got close. It explains why it took us so long to capture him." Will explained "We always thought it was because he was organized and caution but…what if it was because he always knew."

.

.

.

After the trip to the hospital Kagome had took Hannibal back home and started making dinner since doctors told him to rest. She knew the kitchen was his domain but not tonight. She was cooking with Leo helping her but it seems that Hannibal was just as stubborn as her since she sensed him coming downstairs.

"I thought I told you to stay upstairs." She said sternly

Leo laughed at the situation as he stir the broth.

"They didn't say that I cannot watch." Hannibal smirked

"Fine." She said, knowing well he's not going to listen.

"What's for dinner?" He asked

"Pork Ramen soup. Mommy made everything by hand." Leo said

"I felt a little homesick so I decided to make homemade Ramen." Kagome said "Don't worry the noodles are handmade and the pork is…well your kind of pork."

He smiled at that. Closing his eyes as he inhaled her cooking and he was craving for it already.

"What did happen while you were getting yours and Leo's things?" He asked as he went to make himself tea.

"Where do you think I got the meat from?" She smirked "But I did have a little fun before I butchered him. Let's just say he had smile on his face the whole time while I did it."


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own**

 _Five years ago…_

 _Michael was walking around the house with video camera in his hand and went upstairs to find his wife._

" _And here is your beautiful mommy. Bed resting as the doctors' instructed her to do for the fifth time." Michael said; as he video tape Kagome reading a book on their bed before turning the camera towards him. "Just a little heads up son your mother can be a very stubborn person. And that's one of the many things I love about her."_

" _No Michael, get that camera away from me I'm not wearing any makeup and I look horrible." Kagome said; hiding her face with her book._

" _Darling you look beautiful as always." Michael laughed and took the book away._

" _Why did you take that out? The baby isn't due for one more week." Kagome sighed_

 _Michael sat down next to her on the bed and kissed her baby bump._

" _I'm just so excited. One more week and I get to see your face. Hold you in my arms." Michael said to the womb and looked up at Kagome with so much love. "I knew we had something special Kagome and our son proves it."_

 _Before she could reply the doorbell rang._

" _That must be Amy and Tom. They wanted to drop some baby clothes for us." Kagome said getting up_

" _Love. Bed. Now." Michael said but she didn't listen and he sighed in annoyance. "That's it I'm cuffing you to the bed. Would be kinky and a turn on right now if you weren't so pregnant."_

 _Michael followed her and carried her bridal style down when they reached the stairs. He placed her down by the door and opened it. Standing on the other side of the door was Will and Jack and Michael instantly place himself in front of Kagome so they wouldn't see her._

" _Mr. Allen. It's been awhile." Jack said showing his badge_

" _Agent Crawford, what do I owe this surprise visit?" Michael said_

 _Before Jack could say anything Will noticed Kagome behind Michael and was gonna go to another room._

" _Kagome? Kagome Hirguashi?" Will said_

" _This is my wife Jennifer Wall." Michael said using one of the names he gave Kagome._

" _Do you remember us? I'm Will Graham. Six years ago a Freshman student at Stanford went missing. Her name is Kagome Hirguashi." Will continued on_

 _Kagome stopped walking and froze in place. Michael stood there clenching his fist in and out trying calm himself down. He was finally able to get her to break and get her to love him; he didn't want them to bring her old self back. He tried to walk over to her but Jack stopped him as he place his hand on his gun._

" _Ever since she went missing her family never stopped looking for her. Her mother Yumi came to America with her son Souta and their adoptive brother Sesshomaru. And they're still looking. They never gave up hope because they know that she is strong and that she will never give up on trying to find her way home." Will said_

 _The mention of her mother and brothers got her and was able to force her light to knock down the darkness that was growing inside her._

" _I promised her family that I will find her and bring her home no matter what." Will said_

 _Kagome turn around to look at him and tears filled her eyes._

" _I want to go home." She whispered and started to cry_

 _Will hugged her to calm her down. Michael was about to attack him for touching his wife but Jack quickly pinned him to the wall. Then more men came in to hold him while Jack zip tied him while reading his rights. Will took Kagome out of the house as Michael kept yelling how he was going to kill them. Suddenly Kagome felt a sharp pain in her stomach; she started to feel dizzy as her water broke._

" _We need a medic right now!" Will shouted as he caught her before she could fall to the ground._

" _Kagome! Kagome!" Michael shouted as the men were dragging him to the cars. "She needs me! She's pregnant! She's pregnant with my son! I need to be with her! Let me go!"_

 _They put him in the car and drove him away from the scene. When he was at headquarters he couldn't stop himself from worrying about Kagome and their son. He knew he should have moved them but he knew no matter what they would have still found him. Yes, he had seen this coming but he didn't see Kagome's pregnancy going wrong. After a few hours Jack and Will appeared in the interrogation room._

" _Where's Kagome? How is she? Is she and my son oaky?" Michael asked_

" _Kagome…had a miscarriage. The stress made her lost the baby." Jack said_

 _In that moment everything around Michael was crashing down. He dropped down to his knees and started to cry. Their son was everything to them. Kagome and his son were what kept him balance and in control. Now everything he saw was red and his hunger to kill took over. He looked over at Will, broke the cuffs and pinned him to the wall. Jack and a few men in the room had to pull him off of Will before he could kill them._

" _My son is dead because of you. You took everything from me." He growled "Soon Will, when you have a small chance of happiness it will be taken away from you. Either by me or someone else. It will be taken from you and then you will know how it feels."_

.

.

.

Present time…

Will felt like his world was crashing down on him ever since Kagome left him. Since she left his mind was getting worst and worst. Besides the sleep walking and the hallucinations he was now losing track of time. One day when he was on a crime scene at the beach where a killer made a totem pole from bodies parts one minute and the next he was in Dr. Lectors' office. He had lost three hours of time. He didn't know what was going on with him and feared that he was losing his mind more because of the separation.

He missed them both. He missed Kagome's smile and her laughter. She always made him feel normal, made him feel stable with his gifts sometimes. He missed Leo running around laughing and playing with the dogs. Them going fishing on his boat at the lake; having a father and son moment. With them around the house it had a family warmth to it. Now with them gone it just felt cold and empty. In his mind he kept thinking of Michaels words. Wondering if he had cursed him somehow. Both of them were finally happy with the woman they love, had a kid that made them a family and now because of a stupid mistake it was all gone. He wanted them back.

The next day he was working on another scene and got too lost in his head that he contaminated the scene. He felt like he was the killer again. Kat and others knew he should have taken a few days off after separation but both Jack and Will didn't agree. Thinking that the job would distract him from the pain. How wrong where they. It was making him worst. So with some agreement with Hannibal they went to a specialist to see if there was something psychically wrong with him. They said that he was fine but unknown to Will there was something wrong.

.

.

.

After that night Will went back to the crime scene to figure things out. That's when he met the killer; who was a woman. He tried to grab her but her skin to her arm peeled right off. When that happened he lost track of time again and he was no longer at the crime scene but in the woods. Freaking out himself he called the one person that could help and prayed that she'll answer.

"Hello." Kagome said

He was silent for a moment as missed the sound of her voice.

"Hello." Kagome said again

"Kagome, it's me." He said

Kagome sighed.

"How did you get my new number?" She asked

"Shippo. I asked him for it." He said

"Will, why are you calling me?" She asked

"I…I…I need help. I'm in Greenwood, Delaware. I'll text you address…" He said

"Will why are you doing this? Asking me to go to a crime scene with…" She said in an angry tone

"Kagome…I'm losing track of time. One minute I was in the house and the next thing I know I'm out in the woods with no clue what I was doing or how I got there." Will explained "Please. I know you hate me right now but you're the only person I trust with this. Please come."

She was quiet for a minute till she told him that she was on her way. After a few hours she arrived at the house.

"Where's Leo?" He asked

"I dropped him off at my brothers'." She said

With that said he took her inside to showed her the crime scene. He told her what happened to the victim as they enter the room.

"Why did you call me, Will?" She asked "Why not Jack? Why not the police?"

"I called you because I'm not entirely sure what I saw was real." He said

"Then let's prove it." She said

"I grabbed her arm. And an entire layer of dead skin separated from the underlying tissue, like she was wearing a glove." He explained "That's why she doesn't bleed."

"There wouldn't be any circulation. And there's nothing alive in the tissue to bind it." Kagome added as she remembered this system from her studies. "What did you do with the skin?"

"I don't know." He said

"You can't remember?" She asked with a worry tone

He looked at with a small smile as he heard it. Glad that she still cared about him. Kagome saw what she had done and try to focus back on the case.

"Could be a staphylococcal infection." She said "That or leprosy."

"Her eyes were discolored." He added "She was malnourished, jaundiced. Her liver was shutting down. She was deranged."

"So she mutilated a woman's face because she thought it was a mask." She said

Kagome looked at him as she saw an imaginary light bulb popped in his head.

"She can't see faces." He said "If she did kill Beth LeBeau, she might not even know she did it."

"Then why did she come back?" She asked

"To convince herself she didn't." He said

"Is that why you came back?" She asked

"If I wasn't clear on that issue, I know I didn't kill Beth LeBeau. I just want to know who did." He said

Kagome nodded.

"Kat has told me that you're the subject of a lot of speculation at the bureau." She said

"Oh, yeah? What are they speculating?" He asked with a sarcastic tone

"That I was right. Jack pushed you right up to the edge, and now you're pushing yourself over. Some say, because of our break up you pushed yourself even further." She said

"This killer can't accept her reality. I can occasionally identify with that. That said, I feel relatively sane." He said "As for the other part I'm just trying to move forward but I can't. I still love you Kagome and I don't think I'll ever stop loving you."

"Will…we're…we're not having this conversation here." She said leaving the room

"Then when, Kagome? When are we going to talk about it?" He asked following after her. "You moved out of the house. You changed your number. We haven't spoken in three days. I want us to work this out." They reach outside and he stopped her on the porch. "Please, talk to me."

"About what Will? About how you lied to me about having feelings for Alanna. Or that you betrayed my trust by haven't sex with her." She hissed

"You know that I no control of myself then with those pills! You should know how that feels. I was yelling at myself to stop the whole time as that happen." He said and step closer to her and took her hands into his. "What happened that night meant nothing to me. It was the biggest mistake of my life that I regret every day."

He looked into her eyes and caressed one hand on her cheek. Seeing that she hasn't backed away yet he lean in and capture her lips. To both of their surprise she didn't stop him and the kiss turn into a passionate one. He pushed her against the wall and continued on kissing her. They broke apart when they needed air.

"Do you remember when we first met?" He asked

"Hard not to when it was because of Michael's killings. You and Jack came to my dorm room and..." She smiled

He chuckled.

"Actually that's not how we first met. It was a week before that. I was looking at one of his kill scenes and you bumped into me. You kept saying sorry since you spilled coffee on me." He smiled "When you looked up at me it was the first time I made actually eye contact with anyone. You made me nervous that day, my heart was racing when I looked into those beautiful blue eyes of yours."

"I remembered. We didn't get to talk much because my roommate Cindy. She gave me a ride as we had class soon." She said

He rubbed her hands with his thumbs and smiled at the memory. This was something Hannibal doesn't have with her. He and Kagome had history and memories.

"I didn't believe in coincidence or fate until the second time that I saw you. When you were taken it wasn't just because I promised you family that I fine you no matter what. It was because I cared about you. And I would do anything to keep you safe." He said "Give me more one change, please Kagome."

They lean their foreheads together and she closed her eyes; thinking about forgiving or not. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and gave him her answer.

.

.

 **A/N: I've been back and forth with this and still couldn't decide yet. Maybe you guys that are still reading can help me out. Should she forgive him or no?**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own…**

 **A/N: So far it's four votes yes for her to forgive and one vote no. And I have to thank Redangel2463 for her opinion in reminding me that Kagome is a forgiving person but never forgets. And that's true. Would any girl/guy really just forget that they saw their boyfriend/girlfriend slept with someone else and still be with them?**

"I forgive you, Will." She said

He smiled at her answer and sighed in relief.

"I know that it wasn't your fault Will. I understand that. And I forgive you for that…but…I can't just forget that it happened." She said as she was tearing up.

Will knew where this was going and was trying to hold back his own tears.

"I'm sorry Will. I will always love you but…I…I…need time to think things through. I need some time away from you to know if I want this." She said as a tear dropped down her cheek

"I understand." He said shakily

He brought her in a hug and held her tight. He should have known that this would happen. She was always a forgiving person but no one would forget what he and Alanna have done. He just needed to wait a while and be patient.

When they were done at the crime scene they headed back home. Will went back to his house in Wolf Trap, West Virginia and Kagome went to Hannibal's house. Seeing how late it was she knew Leo was asleep right now so she was going to get him tomorrow. When she entered the house she went to the kitchen to make herself some tea. She was so lost right now that she didn't know what to do. Yes, she still loved Will but she no matter what she couldn't get the image of them out of her head. The night when it happen she almost let her dark side out and kill Alanna. She still does want to kill the bitch since she works in the same place as Will.

"Kagome?" Hannibal said as he enter the kitchen. "You're back. What happened?"

"Will called me. He seemed to be getting worst." She said

He walked towards her and stood next to her when she was pouring her tea.

"Its' been three days since you and Will had talked. How did you feel when you saw him?" He asked

"I told Will that I forgave him. And I do. This was all Michaels fault. But…I'm not moving back with him. We need sometime apart right now. I need time and space to think things through. He was understandable." She said and took a sip of her tea

"And what of Alanna?" He asked

"If that woman ever comes near me she better hope that I don't have something to smash her head in with." She glared

Hannibal had an amused smirked on his face.

"Such a violent comment, Kagome." He said "What happen to the forgiving Kagome?

"Drugged or not she has been trying steal Will from me since day one." She glared "She's lucky that I haven't killed her yet after what she has done."

Hannibal chuckled.

"Indeed she is. When I last saw her I notice how cautions of her surroundings." He said "Like she was worried that you would jump out and attack her at any moment."

"Well, one of the things my ex has taught me is that the mind is a very dangerous place. It can play tricks on you, especially when you are scared." She said and took her tea as she headed to her room. "And she has every right to be scared."

Hannibal smirked as he watched her leave. But he couldn't help but stare at her hips as she was swaying them. Feeling himself aroused he closed his eyes he took a deep breath before breathing out to calm himself down.

"Soon." He whispered "Soon, Kagome. You will be mine."

.

.

.

Two days have passed since her encounter with Will. Thanks to her friendship with Katz she heard that they have caught the killer name Georgia and was at the hospital treated as a burn victim. Kagome had went to visit the girl and wished that she could help her but couldn't. It would be too much of a risk on her part. How could she explain how a very ill girl was cured very fast? There was nothing she could do but pray.

Then the day after that she had heard about Able Gideon escape from both Will and Hannibal. She remember that he was the one that thought he was the Chesapeake Ripper thanks the Fredrick. Knowing that he was trying to get his attention Hannibal wanted Kagome and Leo to stay at her brothers' house until he does. She had to hide the fact that she was a little giddy with the fact that Gideon might try and kill Alanna since she was his psychiatrist too.

"Boy, this Fredrick fellow was digging his own gravy. Even with the things you've told me about that case I could tell that he was manipulating Gideon to get some glory." Michael smirked as the three of them walked around outside in secured area.

He was still chained up with a face mask on and guards watching them from the top of the walls. Every once a months he was able to go outside for one hour takes to his lawyers. Kagome has been debating coming back here after what he had done but she could say no to Leo when he asked. This was the only touch contact they had in a while. Leo held Michael's hand still even when it was cuffed. She looked over at his face and smirked as she saw the bruise she gave him when she hit him.

"How's the face?" She asked

If he could move other hand to touch his cheek he would.

"Swore still." He whispered

"Well it serves you right. After what you did you're lucky I didn't kill you then." She whispered for only him to hear

"I did it because he didn't love you as much as I do." He said

"Don't do this. Not now." She glared and stopped to look at him. "You only have 45 minutes out here. Spend that time with our son."

"You know that I'm right, Kagome. What he did proves it." He said

"Oh I know what he's been through. I know from first hand on what that drug does to you." She glared as tears form in her eyes.

For the first in years she actually saw guilt in his eyes. He said nothing else and took Leo to the table so he could teach Leo how to play chess. He showed him where the pieces go, how it's played and explained what each piece is.

"So you have your King, Queen, your rooks, bishops, knights and your pawns. Now the pawns are like the decoys they can only move one space and can be destroy no matter what. Your knight's moves on an extended diagonal from one corner. Your bishop moves any number of vacant squares diagonally in a straight line." Michael explained "The rooks move any number of vacant squares forward, backwards, left, or right in a straight line. These guys are like your bodyguards. Now your Queen can move in any number of vacant squares in any direction. She's you're assassin, your greatest weapon. Now the King is the most important piece in the game, without him the game is over. As important as he is he can only move one vacant square in any direction."

He stop for a moment when he saw the confuse look on his son.

"Are you getting it, son?" He asked

"I think so." Leo said "It's a little confusing."

"It's a hard game, yes, but it challenges your mind. And you have my smarts, you'll understand it. You can make different moves. Try to outsmart your opponent." Michael explained "The trick is…to plan your moves ahead of your opponent. That way you always have a backup plan for your backup plan. Remember that son. Not just for the game but in life. Ready?"

Leo nodded and they started playing the game. Kagome watched from the side with a small smile. She could tell Michael was going easy on their son since this was new to him. She could never win the game with Michael. He was too good at it. She didn't know it was because of his abilities or he was just too smart.

"Are you and mommy fighting?" Leo asked

"No, we're just having a different of opinion about something." Michael smiled and tried to change to subject. "So…you're gonna be five soon. Are you excited?"

Leo shrugged, trying to hide his excitement and Michael chuckled.

"Do you know what you want for your birthday?" Michael asked

"A puppy." Leo smiled

"Really now. Well according to your mother you already have eight dogs or so." Michael laughed

"I know but I don't see them anymore." Leo said with a sad face. "I miss Winston."

"Alright, I'll try and convince your mom in getting you a puppy. Anything else?" Michael smiled

"I wish you were there with us." Leo whispered but Michael heard it.

This made Michael tear up a little and despite what the guard said Leo got off the bench and hugged him.

"I miss you daddy. I want you to come home." Leo cried

"I know son, I know." Michael said and then whispered. "We'll be a family again soon. You just have to be patient. Okay. Can you be patient for me?"

Leo nod his head and buried his face into crook of his father's neck. Michael looked over at Kagome saw and saw the sad expression on her face before she looked away.

"It'll take some time but we'll together again." Michael whispered

.

.

.

When visiting hours were over Kagome was heading back to Hannibal's'. As it was getting late she got a call from Jack and he told her that Will was at the hospital. He had a minor seizure and had a 105 fever. With that said she quickly made a U turn and headed to the hospital. She saw Jack and Hannibal there but what made her blood boiled was that Alanna was there too. Hannibal saw the look in her eyes and step in front of her before she could do or say anything.

"What is she doing here?" She growled

"I have every right to be here as much as you do." Alanna glared

"Will saved Alanna from Gideon before he passed out." Jack said "He was gonna kill her."

"Hannibal, please take Leo to Will's room?" Kagome asked and saw that he was acting like he was hesitating. "Don't worry there's too many witness here to actually do anything."

Hannibal nodded and took Leo to see Will. Jack looked between the two and knew better not to get in between their argument and left. But not before he told the two security guards to keep an eye on them. Out of those two he was more afraid of Kagome with her temper; since he had first hand with that himself. He felt almost sorry for Alanna.

"Do you want me to feel sorry for you because I don't?" Kagome asked "Cause I don't and I never will."

"We were drugged. You can't just blame this on me." Alanna said

"Oh please. You've been after Will since I dated him. You don't think I didn't notice those stolen glances when my back is turn. Or the looks that you give him. Or the surprise visits to our house when I'm not around." Kagome glared

Alanna eyes widen in surprise and looked down in guilt.

"Yes, I knew. Tell me, why at Will's house? Hmmm… I would have thought Hannibal's. Since you obviously have a crush on him as well and he is closer to your home. Why the hour drive? Those drugs make you crave for those you desired the most." Kagome said coldly "You wanted him. But he didn't want you. He would have waited till I got home. But since the drugs were already in his system longer than yours he had no choice but to let his animal instinct take over. He told me himself that he didn't want to and was yelling at himself in the head to stop. That's why I forgave him." She took a few steps closer to Alanna till they were arm's length apart. "But I'll never forgive you. So for your sake Alanna stay the fuck away from me. And if we do meet again walk away. Trust me you don't want to mess with me."

After seeing the fear in Alanna's eyes Kagome walked around her and went to find Will's room. When she found it she was able to calm herself down in time. Hannibal was sitting next to the foot of the bed with Leo on his lab; reading to him. He looked up from the book when he heard her come in.

"Is Dr. Bloom still alive?" He joked

She laughed a little before nodding her head.

.

.

 **A/N: Okay again would anyone really forgive the person their girlfriend/boyfriend slept with knowing well that they were after them? As forgiving as Kagome is I don't think she well. Plus I never really like Alanna anyway in the show so I believe she deserve the hate.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own**

 **A/N: The Dark Crow Smiles-From Black Butler will be playing at the beginning with Michael. So as you read it imagine it hearing it or look it up so you'll know what it sounds like. I just thought it was a good soundtrack for him.**

Four men walked in the room of Michael cells. Michael looked up from his sketch book and smiled. One of the four men held some proper clothes and shoes and placed them in the connecting suet to his cell. When they left he took the clothes and saw that they were his old ones. He placed them on and was glad that they still fit him. When his time was up the men came back in and opened his cell door. Michael knew that these men weren't the normally guards he sees. They were Sesshomarus' men and he knew what they were. So he wasn't a fool to do something stupid like try to kill them and break out again. Plus it was a special day today and he didn't want to ruin it. The men chained him up, along with the face mask and ushered him out of the prison. Guards and prisoner that saw him quickly moved out of the way as they remembered or heard of him. Once out of the prison a black SUV was waiting for them with four motorcycles waiting at the front and back of the car. One of the men opened the door for him and placed him inside.

.

.

.

At the hospital Will had finally woke up and saw Kagome sitting next to him; reading to Leo. He sigh in happiness that they here with him. Kagome looked up at him and smiled when she saw that Will was up.

"Hey." He smiled

"Hey." She smiled

"I…I have to admit I didn't think I would see you here." He said

"We wanted to make sure you were okay." She said "And when you feel better I'm gonna slapped you in the back of the head for doing something so stupid when you just had a seizer."

Will grin and looked over at Leo.

"Hey Buddy." Will smiled

"Hi, Will. I made you a get well card." Leo said

The little boy gave him a handmade card.

"Thanks Leo." Will smiled and then realized something. "How long have I been here?" He asked Kagome.

"Two days." She said knowing what he asking

"Oh, good. I didn't miss it." Will smiled and looked at Leo. "Happy Birthday Leo. How old are you again. 20? 30?"

"5, Will." Leo laughed

"Oh, okay Kagome remind me to cancel the cages and the dancing girls." Will joked

Kagome couldn't help up but laugh.

"Will, did you get me anything?" Leo asked

He did but he had it at the house. Then he looked over at Kagome and saw her gesturing to the cabinet next to him. He slowly reached over to the cabinet to open it and took out a perfectly wrapped gift.

"You bet." Will said and handed it to Leo

Leo smile and looked at his mom for permission to open it. She nodded and he quickly opened it. While he was ripping off the wrapping paper Will looked over at Kagome and mouth "Thank you" and she mouth "You're welcome." Leo jumped up and down when he opened his gift; which was the Star Wars video game. The two couldn't help but smile at his happiness and that's all they want for him. A few minutes have passed as Leo and Will were talking Kagome looked at the time and saw that it was time for Leo's surprise. They said their goodbyes to Will and left.

"Where are we going mommy?" Leo asked

"It's a surprise, sweetie. You just have to wait and see." Kagome smiled

She parked at the art museum and helped Leo out of the car. They reached at the steps and waited outside. It wasn't long till a black SUV came and stop right in front of them. One of the guards opened the door and Michael came out of the car.

"Daddy." Leo smiled

The little boy ran up to him and Michael quickly picked him up and held him tight. He was happy that he could hug his own son with no chains or glass wall holding him back.

"My boy." Michael smiled "Look at you. 5 years old huh."

"Yup, yup." Leo said "How did you get here? Does this mean that you're out?"

"I wish it was that son. But your mother's adoptive brother was able to pull some strings to let me out just for today." Michael said "This is a surprise gift from your mother."

"Thank you mommy. Thank you." Leo smiled and hugged his dad tightly

"You're welcome Leo, happy birthday. Ready to go inside." Kagome smiled

Michael placed Leo down and both he and Kagome held their sons hand as they walked inside the museum. They walked around the placed as Michael talks about the design and texture of the painting and sculptures to Leo. Kagome smiled as she saw how happy Leo was. They walked towards the painting 'A Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte' that was on loan and Michael covered Leo's eyes. When they were close enough he removed his hands from Leo's eyes.

"What do you see?" Michael asked

"Dots. A bunch of dots." Leo said

"That's right. Seurat had contrasted miniature dots of colors that when unified optically in the human eye were perceived as a single shade or hue." Michael explained and looked at Kagome. "Remember that project?"

"Are you kidding, it took me weeks to get that green out of my nails." Kagome said

"You're the one that wanted to paint the Aokigahara forest." He laughed "I told the class to start something simple since it was the beginning of the semester."

"I worked on that painting." She pouted "That Chelsey Wright got on my nerves and I wanted to outdo her."

Michael chuckled and took her hand as he brought it up to kiss it.

"And you did. It wasn't because of my love for you. You did deserve that A." He said

"Yeah, and I remember that Chelsey tried to seduce you so could change her grade." She said with narrow eyes.

"You know very well that it didn't work. She was my second…art work for you after all." He said "My eyes and love were only for you."

Kagome smile a little but stopped when she got a call from Jack. Not wanting to deal with the guy she put the phone back in her purse. It was her son's birthday and nothing was going to ruin it. After seeing the whole museum they had headed to the lunch room where Sesshomaru's men had set it up and brought Leo's favorite foods. When they were done the men brought in a small round cake that was chocolate and had strawberries and bananas in the filling.

"Happy Birthday son, make a wish." Michael smile

Leo closed his eyes and blew out the candles as he made his wish. Michael and Kagome clapped for him before cutting the cake.

"Are you ready for your birthday present, sweetie?" Kagome asked

Leo nodded and Kagome had left the room to get his gift. When she came back Leo jumped up and down in excitement when he saw the bike that he wanted.

"Thank you, mommy! Thank you! Thank you!" Leo squealed

He hugged her and started climbing on the bike.

"Hold on Leo, you need to put on your helmet and padding first." Kagome smiled

She helped him down and placed the helmet that had Yoda on it as well with the elbow and knee padding.

"Mommy, it's too tight." Leo whined

Michael chuckled and got up to help him untighten it. When he did he helped Leo on the bike and taught him how to ride the bike. It took some time but Leo was able to get the hang of it.

"Let go daddy." He said

"Are you sure, son?" Michael asked

"Yes, let go." Leo smiled

"Alright." Michael said and let him go.

He smiled in pride as he watched his son rode his bike around the place. Glad that he didn't missed one thing in teach his son something. Kagome looked at Michael and saw a single tear running down his cheek. She walked over to him and intertwined their hands together. He smiled down at him and wrapped his arm around her as they watched their son laugh and had fun riding his bike. Leo stopped when he heard a small little bark. One of the guards came in was holding a box with holes around it. Kagome heard the bark too and knew what it was.

"Michael, how?" She asked

"I may have asked for a favor." Michael smiled "Beside he did say that he wanted a puppy."

The guard gave Michael the box and Leo ran over to them.

"Happy Birthday, Leo." Michael smiled

He opened the lid to the box and a head of a Rottweiler puppy popped out. Leo smiled and carefully picked the puppy out of the box.

"Is he mine daddy?" Leo asked

"That's right son." Michael smiled

"What's his name?" Leo asked and laughed as the puppy started licking him.

"You get to name him son." Michael said

"I think I'm gonna call him Remy." Leo smiled

He laughed some more when Remy continued on licking his face.

It was long till it was time to go and Michael held on to Leo as long as he could. He didn't want to let his son go and it took everything he could to not slaughter everyone to have his family back. But he had no choice as it wasn't time.

"Goodbye, son. I'll see you next week." Michael said as he hugged his son

"Bye daddy, I love you." Leo said

"I love you too. Both you and your mother mean the world to mean. Know that." Michael said and kissed Leo's head.

Leo nodded and Michael placed him down as he looked at Kagome.

"How about a kiss goodbye?" He asked

"Don't push it, Michael." She said

"It was worth a try, love." He smirked

The guards led him to the car and placed him inside. Kagome watch them leave and looked at Leo. She smiled as she saw how tired he was and let out a little yawn.

"Let's go home, Leo." She said

Leo nodded and took Kagome's hand as he held on to Remy.

.

.

.

Kagome had returned to Hannibal's house and was a little surprise that the house was empty. Shaking it off Kagome went inside and gave Leo a bath before putting him to bed. After his bath and getting him dress she placed him in his bed along with Remy with him. She wasn't sure how Hannibal will react with their new house guest but she wasn't going to get rid of him. She had actually grown fawned of the little pup. They already got stuff for the puppy before they came home, like a little bed, but Leo wanted him to sleep with him tonight.

After that Kagome took a shower and put on her pajamas. She wasn't sure when Hannibal will be back so she decided not to worry about it. Living with a cannibal serial killer she knew there'll be nights like these all the time. Kagome was just about to go to bed until she remembered her cell phone. She checked it and saw that Jack had left a message. It would seem that Jack is getting suspicious of Hannibal. Kagome knew this must be why Hannibal wasn't here. He was probably trying to cover his trail now. So she just deleted the message and charged it before going to bed.

Hannibal came home in the middle of the night and went to check on Leo and Kagome. He was a little surprise at the puppy that was sleeping in Leo's bed but was going to talk to Kagome about it tomorrow. Then he opened Kagome's door and went to sit next to her on her bed. He found her sleeping form quite enchanting as always as looked at her with yearning and want.

"You know staring is rude, Hannibal." Kagome mumbled in her sleep

"Do forgive me, Kagome." Hannibal smirked

"Where were you?" Kagome asked with her eyes closed still.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, my dear." He smiled with a dark gleam in his eyes. He brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face. "Go back to sleep."


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own…**

The next morning Kagome was wakened up by her cell phone. She looked at it and saw that it was Will.

"Hello?" She asked

"Kagome…you have to…I don't know how but…" Will said

She sat up as she heard the fear in his voice.

"Will, what happened?" She asked

"Just come over here, please." He said

"Alright I'll be there as soon as I can." She said

"Thank you." He said before hanging up

Kagome quickly got out of bed and went to get dress. When she stood up she felt a little dizzy and weak but she just shake it off. Once she was done she headed to Hannibal's room to ask him to watch Leo for her. Though, when she was about to knock on his door it opened and saw that he was dressed as well.

"Will, called me as well and asked me to come over." He said

"What about Leo?" She asked

"We can drop him off at your brothers. Will didn't sound all together when he called. I think it would be best." He said

Kagome agreed and went to wake him up. Once he was ready they dropped him and Remy off at Sesshomaru's and drove to Will's house. She had a feeling that Hannibal had something to do with this and didn't know what to feel. When they got close to the house they saw Will waiting for them outside by the steps.

"I went to Minnesota." Will said as they got out of the car. "I took Abigail. We went to Minnesota and… she didn't come back with me."

Kagome saw the scratches and dirt on his fingers and feet and knew this was bad.

"Show us." Hannibal said as he helped him up

They got him inside and Kagome helped him sit as she went to get him a blanket. When she covered him up Hannibal went into the kitchen to see what he was talking about. He saw the ear that was in the sink and called Kagome over to show her. She gasped and placed a hand over her mouth.

"I don't remember going to bed last night." Will said "But I must have. I don't know, maybe I got up to let the dogs out, and then…"

"When was the last time you saw Abigail?" Hannibal asked

"…and my feet were muddy." Will continued on

"Will!" Hannibal said in a command tone. "When was the last time you saw Abigail?"

"Yesterday." Will said "At her father's cabin.'

"Will, you were still ill what were you thinking." Kagome said as she walked over to him and kneel in front of him as she took his hands.

"I so close Kagome. Just as I was close in finding Michael. I had to go back." Will said weakly "But I had an episode. She said something was wrong with me. She was afraid of me. And she ran away."

"What happened?" Hannibal asked "Why was she afraid?"

"I hallucinated that I killed her." Will shake and gripped onto Kagome's hand. "But it wasn't real. I know it wasn't real, Kagome."

Kagome closed her eyes as she let a few tears flow down her cheeks. She could sense that he was telling the truth but after finding the ear and with what he told them, no one was going to believe him. Everyone was going to believe that he killed Abigail. Hannibal came over towards them and had a look of despair and grief on his face. But Kagome could tell that he was just faking it.

"Will, we have to call Jack." Hannibal said

"What? No." Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

"Kagome, he can't run from this. It'll only be worse." He said

They both looked at Will and he had agreed with Hannibal. After he got dress they waited inside for Jack and the others to arrive. When they arrived Kagome felt a déjà vu moment that turned her stomach into knots and was feeling a little weak. Kagome had already called Sesshomaru to see if he could help Will out and for him to bring Koga so they could take care of the dogs. She knew very well that this wasn't going to end well.

"Kagome."

She turned to see that Will had stopped in front of her as they were taking him away.

"You do believe me, right?" He asked

She walked up close to him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"I do." She said

He lean down and kissed her passionately before they took him away. Suddenly she felt light headed again and everything was spinning. Everything between Hannibal, Michael and Will was getting to her now and she felt like she being split into three people. Hannibal saw the look on her face and quickly caught her before she fell. Will tried to ran over to her but the men just shoved him in the car.

"What happening?" Jack asked

"She's going into shock. We need to get her to hospital." Hannibal said

"Oh my god." Kat gasped

They looked where she was looking at and saw that Kagome was bleeding down her pants.

"God no, not again." Jack sighed

From the car Will saw the blood that was coming from Kagome and the words that Michael told him five years echoed in his head as he watched.

" _Soon Will, when you have a small chance of happiness it will be taken away from you. Either by me or someone else. It will be taken from you and then you will know how it feels."_

.

.

.

A beeping sound awoke Kagome and found herself in a hospital bed. She started to panic a little as she didn't like being in hospitals. The last time she was here brought a lot of pain to her.

"Kagome, calm down." Hannibal said

He got up from his seat and sat down next to her.

"Hannibal what happened? Why am I here?" She asked

"Before I tell you Kagome I need you to tell me what you did yesterday?" He said

She gave him a questionable look but just answered him.

"We went to the art museum for Leo's birthday. Sesshomaru was able to get Michael a free passed that day and brought him over. He had guards watching over him. It was a surprise gift of Leo." She said

Hannibal was upset by this but let it go. He knew that the news that he was about give to her was going to upset her more.

"Was Michael ever alone with you or was he ever alone by himself?" He asked

"Hannibal, stop. Now tell me what is going on." She demand

"There were toxins she your system. It didn't affect you badly yet because it got to something faster." Hannibal said

"Hannibal…you're frightening me." Kagome said as tears begins to swell in her eyes.

"Did you know that you were pregnant?" He asked

She closed her eyes and tried to stop herself from breaking down. Hannibal took something out from his brief case before handing it over to Kagome.

"Jack had his cell check out and found this." He said "He knew that you were two months pregnant."

Kagome looked at the picture and the drawing of two month fetus inside her. On the bottom of it Michael wrote something down.

' **I'm sorry my dove but I had to.'**

She started to shake as she tried to bottle up her anger. Unable to control it for long she let out a sad and raging scream. She started throwing things around till Hannibal got ahold of her and held her tight in his arms.

"I should have listened to you." She whispered "I shouldn't have gone to see him."

"You were just trying to make your son happy. But like I said, you were just feeding his obsession for you. The more you visited the more he believed that you belonged to only him. And he'll do anything to keep you his. Even taking an unborn life that's not his." Hannibal said

"Does…Will…does Will know?" She asked

"Yes. Jack has him in isolation, knowing well that he would go after Michael if he had a chance." Hannibal said

She closed her eyes and tried to stay calmed.

"I want to go home. I can't stand being her anymore." She whispered

Hannibal nodded his and decided to take her home.

.

.

.

Will was in the room alone as he was getting lost in his mind. Alana had already came to talk to him but he knew it was useless. He didn't even want to see her right now. Letting his anger take over, he yelled at her to go away. Right now he was trying to figure out who was framing him to keep his mind away from Kagome and the death of his child. It was torturing him just as much as it was torturing her. He heard a noise in the room so he got up and looked at the two way mirror as he saw something. A skeleton like creature with black leather skin and antlers. Before he could get a good look at it Jack woke him up from his daydream.

"You're sick, Will." Jack said

"I wasn't consistent with taking my antibiotics." Will said "The fever came back."

"We're gonna move you to a secure medical ward, we're gonna get to the bottom of whatever it is that's wrong with you, and we're gonna make sure that you get whatever kind of treatment you need." Jack explained

"And then what?" Will asked "Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally insane? Or the Prison that Michael is in?" Will said bitterly

"You're not going anywhere near Michael Allen because that's just what he wants. Closer access to kill you." Jack said

"Not before I get to him first." Will glared "He saw it. He knew that our baby would have brought Kagome and I together and he couldn't let that happen. He will never stop."

Trying to change Will subject from revenge Jack told him about the trophies that they found at his house; the fishing hooks that had the copycat's victim's hairs and bone fabric. This confused Will more as he knew he couldn't have kill those people. Especially Cassie Boyle; as he wasn't sick when she was murder. But that didn't help him at all. In the end Jack had no choice but to mirandize his rights. The guards took him to an ambulance and drove off. But Will wasn't going to give up just yet. He dislocated his thumb to get out of his cuffs and attacked the guard to make his escape.

.

.

.

After hearing what happen Jack had gone to see Hannibal's office with Alana and explained what happened. Then he had asked where Kagome was since she wasn't at the hospital.

"I took Kagome to her brother's house after she check herself out." Hannibal said

"In her condition?" Jack asked

"Is it possible that she could be part of this?" Alana asked "Will was ill and with who her ex-husband was she might have been able to manipulated him to do whatever she wants."

"Kagome has shown no signs of a psychopath. And I would have known." Hannibal said trying to hold back a hateful glare at the woman.

"Would you? You have always been very fawn of her." Alana sassed

"Not as much as you have for him, Alana." Kagome said as she stood by his door. "If you have something to say to me Alana, say it to my face and not behind my back."

Alana froze out of fear and didn't dare to look at her.

"No? Then I suggest you shut up before you make me a more deadly enemy to you than I was before." Kagome said as she slowly walked in and looked at Jack. "Sesshomaru told me about Will's escape. I was looking for him. I thought he would be here."

She tried walking some more but her legs were getting weak and Jack was able to catch her.

"You need to go back to the hospital." He said

"I don't ever want to back to that place again. It brings nothing but painful memories for me. I just want to find Will." She said and started to cry. "It was my fault. I should have been there for him to save him."

"Kagome, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know." Jack said

"No, he's not like Michael. I would have known." She cried

"Mom." Shippo said as he came. "Calm down. We need to get you back to bed. Sesshomaru got the medicine to help you."

"No, Shippo, I…I need to look for Will. I'm the only one that can save him." Kagome said

Hannibal was able to sedate her without her knowing and she fell into Shippo's arms.

"I had to. The more she pushes herself the more damage she'll cause to her mind and body." Hannibal said

Shippo thanked him and picked his mother up bridal style before leaving the room. It was long till Jack and Alana had left too. Hannibal was alone for a while till he sensed Will was in the room.

"Hello Will." He said

.

.

.

Kagome woke up the next day with the toxin flushed out of her system. She was stable but still depressed with the death of her unknown baby. Then to make things worse Jack came by to tell her that they had caught Will. He had taken Hannibal to Minnesota and then tried to kill him. She knew that Will had finally figured him out but it costed him his mind and freedom. He was now at Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally insane. Hannibal had came by Sesshomaru's house so he could take her and Leo back home.

"Is she of one your puppets?" Sesshomaru asked as they headed to Kagome's room.

The two men stop in the hallway and looked at each other.

"I know what you are. I have always known. And I don't care what you do or whom you eat. But if my sister is just one of your puppets to taunt with I suggest you stay away from her." Sesshomaru said

"I love her and would do anything to keep her safe. She was never a puppet to begin with." Hannibal said

"Good." Sesshomaru said and continued on walking

"I have to ask. If you know who and what I am it's only common curtesy to know who and what you are." Hannibal said

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder and his eyes glowed yellow before turning back to brown. But Hannibal saw it and was intrigued him.

"In due time, human." Sesshomaru said

'Very interesting.' Hannibal thought

.

.

 **A/N: Yes end of season 1**

 **Now with season 2; coming soon. In season 2 Hannibal and Kagome will start getting closer than before.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own…**

 **A/N: Will have a lemon scene later on.**

No words have been said as Michael watched Kagome standing far away with her back facing him. Hannibal and Jack were in the room with them as she didn't want to be alone with him. Not because she was afraid of him. It was to stop her from killing him.

"I know that you're mad at me, Kagome." Michael said; breaking the silence.

Kagome let out a hallow dark laugh.

"I'm not mad Michael. I am beyond mad to the point to where I feel nothing but rage." She said turned to look at him. "I feel like how I was five years ago. Nothing but a hallow shell. I know what you're capable of and how dangerous you can be. But I never thought that you would do something like that to me."

"I realize that my actions were a bit selfish and I may have…overreacted." Michael said

"Overreacted? Overreacted! You call killing my baby an overreaction!" She yelled

"Do you think its easy for me to know that you're having a baby that isn't mine. To know that some other man is making love to you." He glared "You are mine! You belong to only me!"

"No Michael, I don't belong to you. I never have. Don't except to see Leo or me here anymore." She glared

Michael tensed and his eyes widen in fear.

"No. Kagome don't say that. You can't do that. Leo needs his father." He pleaded

"Leo doesn't need this. This isn't healthy for him. And I'm done with you. Goodbye." She said

She walked away with Hannibal and Jack following after her.

"Kagome. Kagome! KAGOME!" Michael yelled as he started hitting the plastic cell walls. "YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MINE KAGOME! YOU BELONG TO ME! YOU ARE MINE!"

.

.

.

For the past two weeks it has been a tough for Kagome since she lost her unborn baby and Will was branded as the copycat killer. She started therapy again for her depression but this time she was talking to a female wolf demon. At least with this one she didn't have to hold back. As time went on Kagome and Leo had stayed with Hannibal permanently. Leo was sad that he could no longer see his father but after what he had overheard he was mad at Michael. He loved his father but he loved his mother more. Hannibal on the other hand had to keep himself from smiling in victory. With Will locked up and Michael that had finally pushed Kagome over the edge he has her and Leo all to himself.

A few months have passed since then and summer time was over. It was Leo's first day of school and he was both nervous and excited at the same time. When Hannibal parked at the school Leo couldn't believe how big the place was.

"Whoa, it's bigger than I thought." Leo muttered as he was getting more nervous.

"Well, you are a big boy Leo." Kagome smiled

"I'm not that big." He said

Kagome and Hannibal looked at each other with a smile as they knew that was nervous.

"Can I go back home and play with Remy?" Leo asked

"Now honey, I know that this is all new to you but trust me the moment you make friends you'll come around." Kagome said "Just be yourself. Come on."

She took his hand and both adults walked him to his classroom. He was so nervous now that he didn't want to let go of his mothers' hand till he saw two of Sesshomaru kids. After seeing them in the same classroom as him; Leo gave his mom a kiss goodbye before heading inside. Kagome watched him as he left with teary eyes.

"He'll be fine Kagome." Hannibal said; wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"I know, it's just…I still think of him as my baby boy." She said "I don't think I'm ready to see him grow up just yet."

"No mother ever is." He said and kissed her head.

They watched Leo getting settle in the class for a while till it was time for them to go. Hannibal dropped her off at home so she could get ready for her job at the Baltimore museum and left for work. Once she was ready she took her car and headed to work. She was able to get a job as a curator of the Ancient art gallery and the new Japanese exhibit. With her P.H.D and experience on the field Jack wanted to give her a job at the FBI but she didn't want to be around that life anymore. The pay was good and the hours were reasonable. As for Leo, they were able to heir one of Sesshomaru's nannies to pick him up and watch over him till one of them gets home.

The museum job was okay. The only problem was another employer name Randall Tier. He wasn't bad but she could sense that there was something dark in him. According to Hannibal he's an old patient of his that suffers an identity disorder. Randall was someone that he trusted around Kagome to keep her safe; which is why he told her about the job opening at the museum a month ago. Around noon time Kagome looking over some artifact the from Edo period; which brought a smile on her face.

"Hello Kagome."

She turned around and saw that it was Hannibal.

"Oh hello, Hannibal. I guess its lunch time." Kagome said; as she saw him carrying his large lunch bag.

After place everything away they went to her office and he set out the containers.

"My I ask what has placed that beautiful smile your face." He said

"We're setting out the Edo period artifact. It's my favorite time in my cultural history." She said

"I believe you told me that one of your ancestors was born at that time." He said as they both sat down.

"Yes, Kikyo and Kaede. My family always thought that Kikyo and I look alike but after doing some research she and I are quite the opposite of each other. She was cold hearted towards other and wanted her lover to change because he was…different I guess you can say." She explained

"And yet you're kind hearted and more understanding towards others differences." Hannibal said with a small smile. "So how are you handling with Leo's first day of school?"

"I still miss and worry about him. As much as I hate to admit it he does have his father's social skills. He doesn't like to be around crowds." She said

"He's cautions, which is a good thing. But just because he isn't sociable doesn't mean that's anything like Michael." Hannibal said

"I think it has to do with the men that have been in his life." She smirked "Will didn't like being around others. Sesshomaru has never been sociable as long as I known him. It still surprised me that he got married. And you…" She pointed at him. "You aren't sociable either unless you have to have to and keep up with your image so no one will expect you. The only male adult that is social with others is Shippo but he's busy trading with other companies."

Hannibal would have said something but she was right about that.

.

.

.

Time has passed on and everybody was home. Hannibal and Kagome were making dinner as Leo was telling them about his day at school.

"Mrs. Applecore was impressed by my reading skill. She believes that my reading average is fifth grade level." Leo said

"That's because you got your love for books from your mama." Kagome smiled "Did you make any new friends?"

Leo shook his head no.

"Everybody has their own group. So I played with Haruto and Seto." He shrugged

Kagome was happy that he wasn't alone but was still a little worried.

"Dinner is about ready, go wash your hands Leo." Hannibal said

"Okay, come on Remy." Leo said

The now fully grown Rottweiler followed after his little master. Once he finished washing his hands Kagome placed Remy outside so he could eat his dinner and washed her hands before heading to the dining room.

"Why can't Remy eat with us?" Leo asked

"You know the new rule Leo, no dogs at the table. Especially when I notice you've been giving him you vegetables." Hannibal said

"Leo." Kagome scowled

The boy just gave them a nervous smile before eating his meal. When dinner was over Leo upstairs so he could take a shower while Hannibal and Kagome finished cleaning the dishes. Kagome brought Remy inside when it was Leo's bedtime and the dog headed straight to the little boys' room. Remy slept on his large size doggie bed while Leo lay down on his full size bed. Kagome placed his blankets over him as she tucked him in.

"You have another big day at school tomorrow. You need to get some rest." She said and kissed his head.

"Mama, is Hannibal my new daddy?" He asked

This surprised her but gave him a small smile.

"No, but if he was would that be okay?" She asked

He nodded yes.

"Leo, I promise that I won't do anything unless you're okay with it, understand. You're my world. All I want is the best for you." She said "Night, baby."

"Night mama." He said

He closed eyes and went to sleep. Kagome turned off his bedroom light and left the door open a little before heading to her room.

After grabbing her things she headed to the attach bathroom. She placed her clothes on the sink and started stripping down before getting in. Once she turned on the hot water she shut her eyes and started to relax. She let out a sigh as she moved her head under the water. Then the sound of the bathroom door opened and she ignored it as she knew it was Hannibal. What she didn't know was that he had stripped off his clothes and opened the shower door. Kagome opened her eyes and when she saw Hannibal walking inside with her she didn't flinch, scream or even mad to the point to yell at him to get out. She just smiled at him as he closed the door and step closer to her and kissed her. He placed his hands on the back of her head as she wrapped her arms around him.

He kissed her gently at first as he wanted to savor it. Their relationship had just became official three months ago and he wanted to savor everything as he has been waiting for this moment for years. It wasn't long till their kiss started to get more intense. He moved her to the tile side of the wall and he ran his hands down her body and then her ass. With ease he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her against the wall and slid his cock inside her. Kagome moan in pleasure as he started thrusting in and out of her slowly. Then after a while he started to move a bit faster as he kissed her neck.

"Hannibal." She moaned

He gripped her thighs as he started moving faster inside her. Hannibal groaned loud a he started pushing himself deep into her and rolled his hips.

"Hannibal." She moaned

"Kagome." He moaned

He continued doing so as he whispered how much he loves her and how he cherishes her. How he would do anything for her. After hearing him saying those words made her feel loved. During the last few months he had treated her like a queen that she deserved to be. He finally had her and wasn't going to let her go ever.

After their time in the shower they got out continued having sex in their room. It wasn't till a few hours that they were done. Kagome still felt like she was on cloud nine from the sex they had. Hannibal continued on kissing her shoulder as they lay down.

"What were you talking about with Leo?" He asked

"He asked if you are his new father." She said "It seems that he has notice how close you and I have become."

"What did you say?" He asked

"No, of course. But I asked him if it did happen one day, if he would be okay with it. And he said yes." She said

Hannibal smiled at that before placing the blanket over them. He sighed in relief before he placed his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. It wasn't long till they both fell asleep peacefully in each other's warmth.

.

.

 **A/N: I decided to move season 2 to next year so that Hannibal and Kagome had built up a relationship. Hope you don't mind.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own…**

Five months later…

In the bathroom Kagome was pacing back and forth till she heard the beeping noise. She looked at the little device and gasped a little. After reading what the box said a small smile appeared on her face with happiness. But after what had happened last winter fear overcame her. Seeing that it's happening again in winter she worried that history would repeat itself. A knock at the door was able to break her out of her trance.

"Mama, can you help me with my shoelace, they got tangled again." Leo said on the other side of the door.

"I'll be right out sweetie." Kagome said as she quickly hid the pregnancy test.

She washed her hands and her face to wash away her tears. After drying herself up she placed a smile on her face as she went out of the bathroom. She picked him up and sat on the bed as she took his right Nike boot.

"You tied them too much again didn't you?" She teased

"It's so they won't come loose." Leo shrugged

Kagome laughed and tried her best to get to get the knots out. Once she did she helped place the boot on and tied it on for him.

"All right, are you ready to go to see the movie?" She asked

"Yeah." He smiled

"Let's go." Kagome smiled

She helped him off the bed and they hurry downstairs. Then she helped placed his jacket on while he put on his beanie.

"Off to the movies already?" Hannibal asked

"Yeah, and we need to hurry so we could get good seats." Kagome said

"And so you won't have to deal with Jack being here." Hannibal added

It was true. Since Will's trial was near Jack wanted to talk to Hannibal about it and Kagome still held the grudge against the man.

"You know my reasons Hannibal. I can't be around him." Kagome sighed as she placed her coat on.

"I understand my dear." He said as he pulled her in his arm and kissed her head.

He took a light sniff of her scent and noticed that there was something different about it.

"I will be making Mukozuke as the main course tonight do you want me to save you some?" He asked

"No, Leo and I will get something at the mall." Kagome said

She playfully smiled at him when she saw the annoyed look on his face. He didn't like it when she and Leo eat junk food.

"He's a kid Hannibal. Let him enjoy the fast food world while he can." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his lips.

"They are not healthy for either of you." He scowled

"Live a little." She smiled before kissing him again and let go. "We'll be back in two or three hours."

She grabbed her purse and keys before taking Leo's hand and headed out the door. Hannibal watched them as they got into her car and drove out of the lot. A smiled appeared on his face as he knew what the new scent was but just like Kagome he was worried as well. It's been a year now but they still watch everything around them in case Michael tries anything.

Once the meal was finished Jack had just arrived. Hannibal showed him to the table and went to get the food.

"This course is called Mukozuke. Seasonal sashimi, sea urchin, water clam, and squid." Hannibal explained as he placed the dish on the table.

"What a beautiful presentation, Doctor." Jack said

"Kaiseki. A Japanese art form that honors the taste and aesthetic of what we eat." Hannibal said as went to get the wine.

"I almost feel guilty about eating it." Jack joked

"I never feel guilty eating anything." Hannibal said as he poured wine in Jacks glass.

"I see that Kagome and Leo won't be joining us again." Jack said as he picked up his chopsticks.

"It's their annual mother and son movie night. That Star Wars movie that he likes is out and he's been begging one of us to take him to see it." Hannibal said

"And she chose today so she wouldn't see me." Jack stated

"You would rather have her here scowling you?" Hannibal asked "She still blames you for pushing Will to the edge."

Jack nodded and took a bite of the seafood.

"I can't quite place the fish." Jack said

"He was a flounder." Hannibal said and finally sat down after pouring himself some wine. "I last prepared this meal for my aunt, Murasaki. Under similarly unfortunate circumstances."

"Well, what circumstances were those?" Jack asked

"A loss." Hannibal stated "This is a loss. Will is a loss and we're mourning a death."

"Will's death is on me, not you." Jack said

"It's on both of us." Hannibal said

"I can't stop thinking that Will may be convicted of five murders while I am only maybe convicted of one." Jack said

"But you're not on trial." Hannibal said

"I will be. In the halls of the FBI. And so will you." Jack stated "I mean, according to Will Graham this was all you. I'm a little surprise that Kagome isn't going."

"Her brother Sesshomaru was able to get her out of it. With her ex's and what has happened to Will people will think that she has a thing for serial killers when it's the other way around." Hannibal said "Its' for hers and Leo's protection. As for Will he was your bloodhound. You can't ignore where he points."

"I'm not ignoring it." Jack said

"You have to investigate me. It's in my best interest and yours." Hannibal said

"Yes, it is." Jack agreed "But I can't ignored the fact that my bloodhound went mad before he pointed in your direction."

"We can't define Will only by his maddest edges." Hannibal said

"We can't define Will at all." Jack stated

.

.

.

When the movie was over Kagome and Leo got something to eat before walking around the mall. They walked into the Disney store and Leo walked over to the stuff toy section and grabbed the baby lion Nala from 'The Lion King.'

"Can we get this for my baby sister?" He asked

This surprise Kagome for only a second as she should have known. His powers have been improving each day. She kneels down and smiled at him.

"So it's going to be a girl huh." She smiled

"Sorry, was I not supposed to say?" He asked

"No its okay, sweetie. I'm happy to know." She smiled as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Don't worry mama, I'll make sure dad won't do anything to my baby sister." He said "I won't let him hurt you again."

Kagome smiled at him with teary eyes and pulled him in a hug.

When they arrived home Leo had already fell asleep in the car ride home so she carried him inside. After announcing that they were home she took Leo to his room and put him to bed. Remy quickly went upstairs with them when they returned home and lay next to his little master. Kagome kissed both their heads goodnight and went to the master bedroom to change. When she entered the room she saw that Hannibal was getting ready for bed himself.

"How was the movie?" He asked

She walked over to him and kissed his cheek before heading towards her side of the dresser.

"Long and enjoyable. I'm more surprised that he stayed still during the whole movie. He only does when you're there." She said "He enjoyed the part when he saw Darth Vader fight scene. Though one of the actors looked just like you, except he was a good guy." She stopped at the bathroom door and looked at him with a teasing looking. "Is there something that you forgot to tell me."

He looked at her with smirked and chuckled a little. When she went into the bathroom he saw the bag that she placed on the bed and noticed a stuff lion in it.

"Another toy for Leo?" He asked

As she was changing she paused for a moment when he asked that. She thought now was the time to tell him.

"Not really. He picked it out for someone." She said before placing her robe over her nightgown.

"For whom?" He asked

She took a deep breath and came out of the bathroom while holding the pregnancy test.

"His new baby sister." She said

Her words made him froze a little before he stood from the bed. Yes he knew that she was pregnant but hearing that they were going to have a baby girl filled his heart with warmth. Seeing that he hasn't said anything made her worried.

"I know it wasn't planned but…" She said but was cut off when he captured her lips with his.

"You have no idea how happy I am about this." He smiled down at her.

She smiled back him till she started to cry.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I'm just worried. After what happened last year…I'm afraid. I'm afraid that he'll try to hurt this one." She cried "I can't go through another miscarriage…I just can't."

Hannibal brought her in a hug and held her tight.

"I won't let him hurt either of you, I promise." He whispered "Trust me I will do everything in my power to protect you all."

.

.

.

The next day Kagome and Leo had taken Remy for a walk with the rest of Will's pack. For the last year Sesshomaru has been caring for them and Kagome and Leo will always visits them. Winston always gets happy when he sees Leo but get jealous when he sees Remy. The two dogs always seem competed for Leo's attention. After walking for a while in the park Kagome notice that Winston has ran off again and it's always to the same place, Will's house. They found him sitting by the house waiting for Will to be home.

"Hey there buddy." Kagome said as she sat down next to him on the porch.

She scratched his head and smiled at him.

"I know, boy, we miss him too." She smiled

Seeing how late it was getting she put on his leash and took him back to Sesshomaru house.

"Mama, can we see Will tomorrow?" Leo asked

"Well I have to see if we can get an appointment first, then we'll see." Kagome said

Just like she had promised she made a call when they arrived home and they were able to see him. When tomorrow came she got Leo ready and headed to the Baltimore Hospital for the criminally insane. They enter inside and she had stopped herself from rolling her eyes when she saw Fredrick by the stairs to greet them.

"Kagome Higurashi, it's good to see you again. And little Leonardo." Frederick said

"It's Leo." Leo glared

"Of course. Here to see Will Graham again I see." Frederick said

"You already know this Dr. Chilton there is no need for stalling us." Kagome said in annoyance. "And you better not be recording us on our conversations or I swear you'll be looking at a big law suit that will ruin your career for the rest of your life."

It may have sounded sweet but her words had a lot of venom with the truth. Frederick heard it and tensed a little at her words. He simply nodded at her with a small smile and let them passed.

"I think he just pee his pants mama." Leo whispered and laughed a little.

Kagome smirked at him and they headed to the waiting room where Will is waiting for them. Leo wanted to hug him but was told that he can't from the orderly. Kagome didn't like him at all as she could sense the darkness inside him.

"Hi, Will." Leo said

"Hey buddy. Kagome. It's nice seeing you guys again." Will smiled "How's everything going?"

"Well, Leo won first place in the creative writing contest at his school." Kagome smiled as they sat down from across him. "He did it all by himself with no help."

"Really now." Will said

"I brought it in to show it to you. Do you want to hear it?" Leo asked

"I would love to hear it." Will said

Leo got his backpack and took out the book he wrote.

"It's called 'Light Claimed by Darkness.'" He said

Will looked at Kagome with a smile and a raised brow. Kagome just mouthed 'Just go with it.'

"Good title sounds interesting." Will said

Leo smiled and started to read. **'A long time ago there was a prince that was a dark sorcerer. He was obsessed with the most beautiful maiden in the land and wanted her all to himself. He cast dark magic in a death like sleep to those that dared threaten the maiden or tries to marry her. The death spell on the villagers caught the attention of other kingdoms so the greatest knights had been sent to investigate the deaths. There was one knight that was the greatest of them all. His name is Sir William and he was known as "The Bloodhound" to his fellow knights.'**

Will smiled a little as he listens to the story. Leo even showed him the drawling's he drew in the story. He noticed that the Leos' art skills were better than last year.

' **When Sir William came to the village he saw the beautiful maiden. The knight and the beautiful maiden had fallen in love with each other. The Dark Prince saw this and was furious. So he casted another kind of spell on the knight and kidnapped maiden. This only made him see nothing but darkness and light inside other people soul. Sir William didn't care as he swore that he'll find his true love no matter what. Years' has passed and the knight had finally found the beautiful maiden as her light was bright and beautiful just like her soul. With the help of his fellow knights they were able to capture the Dark Prince and placed him in an enchanted cage where he can never escape. Once the Dark Prince was locked up the spell on the knight was lifted and he could finally see his true love. He made a vow to the maiden that he would never let anything happen to her again and they rode off to his land.**

 **They were to live happily but unknown to them that another dark lord has looked upon the beautiful maiden and wanted her as his.**

 **The End...for now.'**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: I hoped you guys don't mind this one. Just letting people know that Will and Kagome are still good friends but he's still in love with her. Also she doesn't know that Hannibal set up Will in the first place.


End file.
